


You Gotta Keep the Devil (Way Down in the Hole)

by southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bruising, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Demon Summoning, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hemipenes, Human Aziraphale, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incubus Crowley, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Occult Stuff, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scars, Seduction, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slow Build, Spanking, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: Aziraphale is working the night shift in a hotel when he first meets the incubus Crowley. It's an unconventional kind of 'meet-cute,' but as they get to know one another, they both become rather curious about the other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 190
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> This is my new long AU, it's based off a oneshot (my star in the sky) I did inspired by Aiwa's (@Aiwasensei on twitter) incubus Crowley design - it's not necessary to have read it first, that oneshot will fit in in the middle of this story!   
> Please enjoy!

Aziraphale sighed, staring at his phone in annoyance as his avatar in the game he'd been playing disappeared off the edge of the screen.  _ GAME OVER  _ flashed in red and he rolled his eyes, locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket before dragging his hands down his face. The clock on the wall was ticking irregularly again, and it made him feel vaguely sick. Something about these long night shifts always seemed to make Aziraphale feel fuzzy and ill, his eyes dry and his head aching by the time he was halfway through. The hour hand of the clock shivered briefly over the four, and Aziraphale made a mental note to ask his manager to get a new clock.  _ Again.  _ As if he didn't ask at least once a week anyway. 

Sighing again, Aziraphale got up from behind the reception desk and headed along the dim hallway, glaring down at the dingy carpet. The whole of the hotel could be pretty aptly described as 'dingy,' in all honesty - a dirty facade, a low-ceilinged and very brown lobby, and cheap, tiny, sloppily cleaned rooms didn't exactly add up to luxury. But most of the people who stayed didn't seem to mind, and Aziraphale had to admit that at the very least, the odd clientele kept his job from being fatally boring. 

Sex workers were commonplace, and Aziraphale had seen a fair few teenagers running away from home as well. Sleazy men cheating on their wives, salesmen passing through, even a group of friendly cultists who had been quite eager to talk about their doomsday plan - Aziraphale liked to think that nothing surprised him anymore. For once, though, the hallway was empty, the rooms quiet, and Aziraphale ambled along to the vending machines, slipping a pound coin from his pocket. He considered his options for a moment, then decided on a coke and keyed in the number. The  _ clunk  _ of it hitting the bottom almost made him jump, but he just shook himself and reached through the flap to grab his drink. 

As he turned to head back to reception, however, a familiar clicking sound came from somewhere in front of him, and the door to number fifty six swung inwards. Aziraphale put on his best customer service smile and kept walking, just as the room's occupant stepped out and stopped. 

A shock ran through Aziraphale's body and he simply stared, his throat tightening as the...well, it had to be a demon, there was no other explanation - grinned. Sharp teeth poked at their bottom lip, their golden eyes standing out against their blood red skin. They were utterly naked and apparently completely at ease that way, their long red curls shifting slightly in a breeze Aziraphale couldn't feel. 

"Good evening," the demon purred in a voice like dark chocolate, their smile widening and the shiny black scales covering the outward areas of their body catching the yellow light of one of the half worn out hallway fixtures. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, uh...sir? But you need to be wearing trousers in this area," he announced in as friendly a tone as he could manage. He wasn't scared, not exactly, but he was unsettled. 

The demon shifted their stance and tilted their head, their short, thick horns also glinting in the light, the gold spiral lines gleaming and drawing Aziraphale's slightly distracted attention back upwards. "Are you sure? Because I just came through here earlier and no one told me," they smirked, taking a step towards Aziraphale and narrowing their eyes slightly, as if studying him in great detail. "You look tense." 

"Because you're naked," Aziraphale answered shortly, suddenly uncomfortably aware of the cold can of coke freezing the palm of his hand. "I really would prefer if you would put some clothes on, sir," he added, taking a breath and resisting the urge to step backwards. Judging by the tail and the demon's - not to put too fine a point on it - well-endowed appearance, they didn't pose a particularly big threat. Aziraphale supposed he had to thank his mother's unorthodox ideas of education for that little analysis there, although he hadn't actually seen a demon in person before. 

"Maybe we could work out some kind of...arrangement?" The demon purred, and Aziraphale smiled, a brief shiver of relief running through him at the confirmation of his suspicions - this was an incubus, a demon whose primary goal was seduction, and as such, was unlikely to cause him direct harm. And he knew how to handle it, too; after all, he'd had plenty of run-ins with worse men in clubs in his time, and he knew how to deal with unwanted attention. 

"Put some trousers on," Aziraphale repeated simply, and walked past the demon, noting with some satisfaction the surprised expression on their face as he headed back towards reception. 

The demon didn't seem inclined to follow him, so Aziraphale simply sat back down behind his desk, opened his can, and smiled to himself. At least he hadn't spent his entire shift bored out of his mind. 

A few nights after his first encounter with the demon, Aziraphale was beginning to wonder if they'd ever return. The halls of the hotel seemed quieter than usual, and somehow even dingier, the awful brown carpet swallowing up any excess light and making the ceilings look lower. 

And that night was no exception - everything felt too still, almost stifling, as if the air was made of treacle, pouring into Aziraphale's lungs and suffocating him as he sat in his chair, chewing his lip while he tried to play tetris. Every now and then, he'd swear under his breath, until the screen finally filled with blocks. Aziraphale tossed his phone onto the desk in disgust and leaned back in his chair, huffing a breath. 

The barely functional clock ticked at him neurotically, so he flipped it off, then stood up out of his chair, the movement feeling difficult in that thick, syrupy air. Hoping that it would be slightly better outside, Aziraphale headed out of the building, making sure his keys were in his pocket before slipping through the main doors, and stopping dead. 

The hotel was built in a U-shape around a pathetic little courtyard, just big enough for a few bushes and a pool that could have passed for a hot tub if it was warmer. It was nearly always deserted, especially at such a late hour, but for once, there was a figure sitting at the edge, apparently enjoying the warm summer night. The figure had horns. 

Aziraphale bit his lip, then turned on his heel and headed back down the hall at a brisk pace, already taking his wallet out of his pocket as he neared the vending machine. A tense minute or two later, and he was marching back across the hotel, jogging a few steps at the thought of finding the courtyard empty when he got back. His heart leapt into his throat as he finally shouldered the door open and saw the silhouette, black against the light coming up from under the pool water. He hesitated for just a moment, then swallowed hard and stepped forward, slowly walking over and setting both cans of coke down next to the demon. 

They glanced up at him in shock, the soft lighting shining up from under the pool's water making their expression seem innocent, almost sweet as a slight smile tugged at the corner of their lips. Their feet were dangling over the edge of the concrete, submerged up to their ankles, but Aziraphale didn't copy them, instead deciding to sit cross-legged. 

The demon just stared, so Aziraphale picked up one of the soda cans and wordlessly offered it to them. Tilting their head slightly, they took it carefully, and Aziraphale briefly got a rather up-close look at their shiny black claws, a little shiver running down his spine. 

"You're not scared of me, are you?" The demon asked quietly, and Aziraphale blinked, realising with vague disgust that his reaction to their claws hadn't been fear - in fact, it had been something more like arousal. He had no idea what that said about him, but he didn't like the implications. 

"No," he answered simply, cracking his can open and flashing the demon a brief smile. "Surprised? Yes, but frightened? No. Do you have a name?" 

The demon looked surprised yet again, their eyes briefly opening wider. "Name?" They echoed dumbly, then swallowed and gave a tiny nod. "Yeah, it's uh...it's Crowley. But you um...still haven't told me why you're not frightened," they added, and Aziraphale smiled, allowing the subject to be changed rather clumsily. 

"I'm Aziraphale. And, well, my mum has always been really into occult stuff and she taught me a lot about demons," he said, trying not to think too much about the way the blue lights flickered and wavered over Crowley's skin, shining in those startlingly beautiful yellow eyes. "And I know enough to know you're an incubus," he added, as if he was introducing a new piece of evidence for his case. "Which means you're probably not a direct threat to me. You tend not to make a habit of killing humans." 

Crowley chuckled, their nose wrinkling slightly, the pool lights dancing in their eyes, and Aziraphale caught his breath, briefly wishing he could spend an eternity in just this moment - with the stunningly handsome demon in front of him, the world quiet around them, the air clear and smelling of a crisp summer night. He would quite happily have given any amount of money to reach out and pluck this moment from time, to hoard it and keep it for himself, but he had no such luck. 

"Not a direct threat, hmm? Certainly to your soul," Crowley pointed out, and Aziraphale realised the demon had shifted closer, just inches away now. A cracking sound almost made him jump, but Crowley was already lifting the can to their lips, maintaining eye contact with Aziraphale until the human looked away. 

"You uh.." Aziraphale began, a dark blush rising to his cheeks. "You have some um...semen on your arm," he muttered, and Crowley winced, setting the can aside. 

"Where?" 

"Right um...right there," Aziraphale mumbled, gesturing vaguely, and Crowley turned their arm over before smiling. Then, to Aziraphale's horror, they leaned down, a long, forked tongue slipping from between their lips and running over the scales on their arm, cleaning the cum in one slow stroke. To top it all off, as Crowley lifted their head again, they winked, a smirk forming on their lips, and Aziraphale sighed. 

For a moment, it had seemed like the demon was changing, a facade slipping - in their little smiles and the way their eyes changed, slitted pupils dilating - but now they were back, the barrier up again. Aziraphale supposed it was a little like the classic 'customer service voice,' but this felt much deeper, and the little cracks in Crowley's armour were making him incredibly curious. But just as he opened his mouth to point this out, he heard a loud noise from inside the hotel and looked around. 

"A drunk man is in reception," Crowley said quietly, without moving, and Aziraphale sighed, already starting to unfold his legs. 

"I'd better go and see, I'll be right back," he announced quietly, and Crowley simply nodded slightly, suddenly seeming like they were hundreds of miles away. Hesitating just made Aziraphale feel more frazzled, so he turned hurriedly and jogged off across the courtyard to the hotel doors. As he rushed down the corridor, Aziraphale heard the sounds of someone shouting and rolled his eyes, picking up the pace a bit until he could see the man leaning against the reception desk. He was so drunk as to be incomprehensible, shouting something about his wife cheating on him, so Aziraphale spent about twenty minutes figuring out which room he was staying in and gently guiding him back to bed. 

This wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, so Aziraphale simply shut the door behind him and walked off, thanking his lucky stars that the man hadn't thrown up on his desk. His desk was his problem, his manager was very definite about that, and he really didn't fancy scrubbing vomit off it yet again, especially when he had something to get back to for once. 

That thought brought a smile to Aziraphale's face and a slight bounce to his step, and he was soon slipping out of the hotel doors into the warm night air, greeted by the sight of - 

The empty courtyard. 

Crowley had left, apparently getting up and walking away while Aziraphale was busy, and he couldn't help but feel a sinking disappointment in his stomach, his fingers curling by his sides while he stared off into the night. Then, once he'd gotten a few more good lungfuls of fresh air, Aziraphale pushed his sadness aside and turned sharply, walking back into the hotel and the terminal boredom that killed him slowly; day by day, minute by minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please consider leaving me a comment! It's always really nice to get some feedback on new AUs to know what people like about them and what they think works while I'm still finding my feet and getting into the AU itself.   
> Anyway, have a great day and I hope you're all staying safe!   
> <3<3<3


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-graphic sexual content.

Crowley looked down at his hands, at the soft palms and the pale, ever so slightly pinkish skin. Slowly, he turned them over, this time greeted by blood red and a smattering of black scales topped off with perfectly manicured, beautifully shiny black claws. Annoyance ripped through his chest, and he huffed, flopping back against the bed. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes and letting out a soft groan. Usually, by this late in the morning, Crowley would be fast asleep, curled up in the inviting warmth of his bed, but he was far, far too wound up to sleep. 

_ He shouldn't have left. _

That was the bottom line; he shouldn't have walked away when Aziraphale had gotten up, he should have stayed and waited and  _ talked _ to the human. But talking wasn't his strong suit at the best of times, and right now certainly wasn't ideal. 

Something about the plump, friendly human was like a song stuck in Crowley's head, his smile playing on a loop, his voice soft as he'd asked Crowley his name - as if that was a perfectly normal thing for a human to ask a demon. Letting his hands slide from his face, Crowley stared up at the ceiling blankly, his heart beating heavier in his chest as he tried to figure out what to do next. He couldn't stay away, that much was obvious - after six thousand years on Earth, Crowley hadn't found anything that intrigued him half as much as the odd hotel receptionist and his knowing little smile. 

But Crowley had also never wanted to spend time with a human before. Beyond their most carnal, basest desires, he didn't know anything about them; he didn't know how to talk to them, how to look, how to make them feel at ease. His job was to damn souls through temptation, after all, not to make small talk over afternoon tea. 

At least he had an in-road, however - he'd felt Aziraphale's little flash of arousal, bright and clear as a match in a pitch black basement, and he'd been able to see just a little deeper, peeking into the human's desires and needs. After all, every human has them, Crowley reminded himself, his plan finally starting to form properly as a smile spread on his face. 

He would pay the fussy little night-receptionist a visit, just to...to say hello. Maybe he could bring something out in Aziraphale, maybe he could help him. 

Smiling to himself, Crowley got up and stretched, then let out a slow breath and concentrated. 

Aziraphale was asleep. Crowley glanced around the room, taking it in briefly - the clutter of it all, the endless books stacked everywhere in the tiny space. Even the bed had two books on it, so Crowley leaned over and carefully picked them up, placing them on the already crowded bedside table as he moved closer to the sleeping human. 

Something about the way he looked made Crowley's heart ache, his smile widening as he stared down at Aziraphale. The human was curled up, the sheets tangled around his legs, his eyebrows drawn together slightly, the ghost of a frown on his face. He looked like a child who'd just been denied access to the cookie jar, and Crowley shook his head, biting his lip as he tried to stop smiling. 

It wasn't befitting a demon, being so drawn to a human, so Crowley took a mental step back, and climbed onto the bed. He was well-practiced, and it didn't take him long at all to get Aziraphale on his back, now straddled by Crowley and weighed down with his slender body. Satisfied, Crowley leaned in and stroked the backs of his fingers down Aziraphale's cheek while his tail snaked under the sheets, seeking. 

"Time to wake," Crowley purred, his tail finding what he'd been looking for and wrapping around it, giving one slow, gentle stroke. 

Aziraphale woke immediately, his eyes snapping open and then narrowing in a glare, his lip curling slightly. "No," he growled, and Crowley actually hesitated, his voice was just so threatening, so firm. 

"But-" 

"Get off me!" 

At a loss, Crowley reverted to instinct and leaned down even further, aiming for Aziraphale's soft lips. The human grabbed Crowley's waist and twisted his own body, throwing the demon to the side and sitting up in one crowded moment. Crowley's tail was yanked out from under the sheets and Aziraphale simply kept glaring, his arms folded over his chest. 

In the dim light of the bedroom and with Aziraphale's sleep t-shirt riding up on the sleeves, Crowley caught a glimpse of a pale mark, a scar of some kind, but before he could figure it out, the human was moving again, rolling his eyes and tugging the sleeves down. "I'm not in the mood, Crowley, I-" 

Scrambling up off the bed hurriedly, Crowley gently grabbed at Aziraphale's arm, already desperate, although he had no idea why. "I can fix that, I can-" 

"Don't you fucking dare," Aziraphale snarled, his voice deeper than usual, his eyes hard. 

Crowley withdrew his hand quickly, his 'perfect' plan crumbling before his eyes, confusion and frustration rising. No human had ever rejected him like this before, and he didn't know what to do. Something about Aziraphale's tone and the set of his jaw made Crowley falter, his usual repertoire of convincing words and touches failing him in the face of a human who knew exactly what he didn't want. He simply didn't understand. 

"Am I...am I not enough for you? The wrong...wrong genitals, I can change, there's-"

Aziraphale put his hands up quickly in a soothing gesture, his anger fading immediately, his face softening. "No, it's not like that, I'm just tired," he explained as soon as Crowley had stuttered into silence, and the demon relaxed slightly, his shoulders dropping. 

"I know the feeling," he muttered without thinking, and Aziraphale tilted his head curiously, suddenly seeming interested. 

"What do you mean? Surely an immortal being doesn't get tired?" 

Slowly, carefully, Crowley climbed back up onto the bed, crouching at the end of it while Aziraphale drew the sheets up around his body, his back resting against the headboard. "It's complicated. Incubi are pretty low down demons, so our immortality is a bit...less immortal, I suppose," he explained quietly, reaching up unconsciously and wrapping a lock of his hair around his finger, fiddling with it under Aziraphale's watchful blue gaze. "I can be killed, although technically, they can just give me another body. But I need to sleep as well, and all the paperwork and shit is tiring." 

Aziraphale blinked, looking taken aback. "I'm sorry, you said  _ paperwork _ ?" He asked incredulously, and Crowley nodded, moving to sit on the bed instead of crouching, his long arms wrapped around his shins, pulling his knees into his chest. 

"Mhm, I have to fill out a form for every human I seduce," he replied, laying his tail over his feet, his toes curling against the soft mattress. "It's a nightmare, and I'm always being given new quotas and getting told off if I'm not meeting them or if I'm not doing it quite right, or the paperwork is wrong or any number of shit," Crowley grumbled, emboldened by the look of confused interest on Aziraphale's face. 

"Hold on, are you telling me Hell is run like a company?" Aziraphale snorted, and Crowley frowned, then shrugged. 

"I don't know much about companies or how they run. I don't really know much about human stuff in general. I was dead for a while recently." 

Aziraphale's jaw dropped, and Crowley winced, realising he should probably explain a little more clearly, raising his hands hurriedly before the human could ask. 

"I was dead, but they gave me a new body, or um...well, a new version of the same one, I guess. Look, I got too cocky and went for a princess sometime in the seventeenth century, and I got caught and killed. It happens, right? Hazards of the job 'n all that. Anyway," Crowley went on, still rushing his words while once again toying with his hair. "It took me about a century to file the fucking paperwork, 'cause they'd just changed all the forms and they were full of mistakes, and then it took another three for them to process the paperwork and sort out the whole 'no more body' thing, y'know? So I've only been back for about twenty years. I'm still getting used to being back, really, I haven't quite got the hang of everything yet. I do like cars, though. Never really got on with horses." 

Aziraphale blinked, then chuckled to himself, running a plump hand through his fluffy hair. "I can't believe it. All this time getting taught that Hell was all fire and flames and chaos, and really it's just a bureaucratic mess," he grinned, and Crowley relaxed slightly, nodding along and smiling, even if he didn't fully understand what Aziraphale meant. "Anyway, that makes me a lot less frightened of you, too, I have to admit." 

"I thought you weren't frightened at all," Crowley shot back quickly, and Aziraphale laughed again, a sound Crowley found he rather enjoyed, oddly enough. 

"Ah, that was a lie," Aziraphale admitted, his cheeks flushed with just a dusting of pink. "Being faced with a demon for the first time in your life is a pretty frightening thing for anyone, I think, but I'm not at all scared anymore. Not now that we've had a proper conversation and everything," he pointed out, and Crowley nodded, still playing with his hair as he swallowed. 

"Yeah, I understand," he murmured, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he was actually getting to know a  _ human.  _ "So uh...what made your mum so interested in occult stuff?" Crowley asked quietly, spurred on by a sudden need to keep the conversation going. 

"She was possessed as a little girl," Aziraphale said simply, then shrugged. "I mean, I don't know if it actually happened or not, but after that, she had this lasting interest. I guess she had a pretty interesting life before she met my dad, she belonged to a few different cults. Actually, she met him in one, I think," he added with a chuckle, and Crowley rested his chin on his knees again, just listening in interested contentment while Aziraphale talked. "Then they got married and my mum found out she couldn't have a kid, so they adopted me. My dad died about a year after, and I've always asked my mum why she doesn't try to contact him, y'know? But she says it's too unsafe and I don't really remember him, so it's never happened." 

Crowley nodded, then tilted his head to the side, curious. "How old were you when you were adopted?" 

"Nine," Aziraphale answered, looking down at his lap and seeming to close himself off, his jaw tightening briefly. Immediately, Crowley changed tack, his chest tightening when he realised he'd accidentally found a touchy subject. 

"But you remember all the stuff your mum taught you, then?" 

Aziraphale gave another small shrug, lifting his gaze and blinking a few times as the preoccupied look in his eyes cleared. "Uh, yeah, most of it. She used to give me homework and tests and stuff, y'know?" 

Chuckling, Crowley unfolded slightly as he relaxed more and more, finding himself comfortable in Aziraphale's calming company. "I bet everyone thought she was crazy, huh?" 

"Oh yeah, and everyone thought I was crazy by extension," Aziraphale snorted, shaking his head slightly. "I didn't have too many friends as a kid, I have to say. But it has come in handy, surprisingly enough." 

"Before me?" Crowley grinned, and Aziraphale nodded, returning Crowley's smile with one that lit up his blue eyes, making them seem bigger and brighter. 

"Yeah, actually! When I was at university, my friends decided it would be a good idea to try a real seance for a project, and they all freaked out when it actually worked," Aziraphale chuckled, then caught his lip between his teeth, gazing at Crowley for a moment before the demon suddenly realised he was supposed to reply. 

"I bet they were glad you were there," he murmured, just for something to say, and nearly flinched when Aziraphale moved towards him unexpectedly, his face showing nothing but innocent curiosity. 

"I know this is weird, but...can I touch your horns? I...they look so smooth." 

Crowley blinked, his eyes wide in shock, then nodded slowly, his heart pounding in the base of his throat as Aziraphale came closer, one soft hand reaching out. Fingertips trailed over one of his horns, and Crowley smiled to himself shyly, sitting very still as Aziraphale traced the golden line spiraling around his horn with one finger. "Wow, they're really cool," he breathed, and Crowley felt his cheeks flush, his eyes focused on Aziraphale's adorably excited expression. 

"You think so? I guess I'm just...used to them. You can um...touch my tail if you want," he added quickly, and Aziraphale nodded, then jumped slightly when Crowley flicked his tail into the human's lap. 

"Oh! It's so pretty," Aziraphale exclaimed in such a sweet tone, Crowley felt like his heart was melting in his chest. The human's plump fingers slid into the fluffy red fur on the tip of Crowley's tail, toying with it gently and laughing when Crowley twitched it. 

"I don't normally let people touch it," Crowley admitted quietly, and Aziraphale nodded slightly, his gaze still fixed on the silky fur he was playing with. 

"I guess it's fragile, huh?" He murmured, and Crowley nodded, his fingers itching to reach out and run through the man's hair, to brush over his cheek and cup his jaw. 

"Yeah," Crowley mumbled, barely registering Aziraphale's words over the clamour of him shouting in his head, screaming at himself to just  _ touch  _ him. But he held back, his hands trembling ever so slightly as he forced himself to remember Aziraphale's reaction when he'd woken him up. The human didn't want to be touched, and Crowley had to respect it. 

"Are you okay?" 

"What?" Crowley hummed, then looked up from his hands to see Aziraphale watching him, blue eyes soft with concern. "Oh, sorry, um...I was miles away," he chuckled awkwardly, and Aziraphale smiled, tilting his head slightly. 

"Yeah? What do demons think about when they're not busy doing evil, hmm?" He teased, and Crowley let his eyes slide down again, watching the way Aziraphale's fingers toyed with the tip of his tail. 

"Uhh...doing more evil," he answered lamely, and Aziraphale snorted, sitting back and giving Crowley a mini heart attack before he realised the human wasn't actually leaving yet. 

"You're funny, y'know. For a nymphomaniac fallen angel." 

"And you're pretty interesting, for a lowly human," Crowley shot back hotly, then relaxed when Aziraphale laughed, his hand running along the last foot or so of the demon's tail. 

"Well, I'm glad we got that out in the open," he joked, then heaved a deep sigh and stretched, his spine cracking back into place. "But I really, really need to get some actual sleep, since I was so rudely interrupted." 

Crowley flushed immediately, his mouth falling open to apologise, but Aziraphale didn't seem to notice, already filling the very brief silence. 

"I'd like to talk to you more, though. Maybe you could come by for dinner on Friday...do you eat?" 

His worried expression melting into a smile, Crowley nodded, hope swelling in his chest as his shoulders relaxed. "I do eat, and I would like that." 

"Well, I'll uhh...see you then," Aziraphale said awkwardly, and this time it was his turn for his cheeks to burn. "Oh, wait! Um...I meant to ask you your pronouns, but I forgot," he added hurriedly. 

Crowley smiled shyly, relieved to see he wasn't the only one susceptible to blushing. "Oh, um. I use 'he' most of the time," he stated, moving over to the edge of the bed and unfolding his legs to stand up a little unsteadily. "Thanks for asking." 

"You're welcome. I'll um...see you Friday," Aziraphale answered softly, and Crowley glanced back at him, then smiled and walked out of the bedroom without opening the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I decided to update fairly quickly because of all the election worries, I figured we could all use a nice distraction!   
> Although I live in England now, my brother still lives in WA, so I am a bit worried about him, but I'm still hopeful that things will work out for the best!   
> I hope you all are well and staying safe ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content (a lot of this fic does I have to be honest lol)

Aziraphale winced, drawing his hand back sharply and glaring at the pan on the stove. 

"Want me to blow on it for you?" 

The almighty shock that ran through Aziraphale's body almost caused him to fall over, his hands flying out to grip the edge of the counter as his heart pounded against the inside of his ribcage. "Jesus fucking Christ, Crowley!" He snapped, whirling around to see the demon lounging in the doorway. It shouldn't have been possible to lounge in a doorway, but Crowley managed it, looking loose and comfortable, his arms folded over his chest, his tail twitching behind him. He was naked, as usual, and smiling as he pushed off from the doorframe, stalking across the room to Aziraphale. 

Still stunned and shaking, Aziraphale didn't resist when Crowley took his hand, long, red fingers wrapping around Aziraphale's soft, plump ones. Crowley's eyes fixed on the human's and stayed there while he lifted Aziraphale's hand to his mouth, pressing a fleeting little kiss to the mild burn on one of those trembling fingers. 

"Better?" Crowley smirked, and Aziraphale swallowed hard, barely noticing the pain fading thanks to the sudden bolt of intense arousal that set his body on fire. 

"Yeah," he mumbled, then took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and get it together, despite the pull of those beautiful golden eyes; the sheer, raw sexuality of Crowley's smile and the set of his body. "I'm sorry, it's not ready quite yet," he added, and Crowley shrugged, letting go of his hand, but shifting closer to him, the end of his tail curling around Aziraphale's ankle. 

"Do you perhaps want to find a way to spend the time while we wait?" He purred, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, giving the demon's chest a playful shove. 

"Give it up already! I'm not that kind of guy, come on," he chuckled, doing his best to ignore the fact that he was definitely no longer completely uninterested. Crowley just quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, instead stepping back to give Aziraphale access to the stove. 

"Do you want some help?" 

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley in surprise, then shrugged and smiled at him briefly. "Are you heat-proof?" 

"Yes," Crowley answered simply, grinning at the question, but Aziraphale didn't take the bait, instead gesturing to the pan still on the burner. 

"That one's broken, the handle gets really hot. Could you drain it in the sink for me please?" 

"Why are you using a broken pot?" Crowley drawled, leaning against the counter casually, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, reaching for the handle himself. But before he could grab it, Crowley was there, using his hip to bump the human out of the way as his hand closed around the burning-hot pan handle. 

"Because I forgot," Aziraphale muttered, watching as Crowley drained the potatoes in the sink, humming to himself quietly. "Besides, it's the only one I have that's big enough." 

"Ah, well, at least you have a heat-proof friend, huh?" Crowley answered, flashing Aziraphale a bright smile. "Where do you want me to put these?" 

"In this bowl here, please," Aziraphale said hurriedly, pushing a large ceramic bowl towards Crowley and watching as he tipped the cooked potatoes into it. "Thanks." 

Crowley simply nodded and stepped back, and Aziraphale took over, mashing the potatoes with some butter and salt, then gesturing to the oven. 

"Could you get the roast out please? And there's veggies in there," Aziraphale smiled, getting a couple plates out while Crowley emptied the oven, setting everything on the stove. 

Soon enough, the beef joint was carved, the potatoes and vegetables served, and Aziraphale was carrying the plates to the dining room, smiling to himself while Crowley followed with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"This looks delicious," Crowley commented as he sat down, already sticking one claw into the wine's cork and opening it with a pop. He poured Aziraphale's glass first, then his own, and Aziraphale couldn't help but stare, still finding it a little more than slightly odd that a demon was sitting in his flat, at his table, pouring him a glass of wine. Not to mention the fact that the demon in question was fully naked. 

"Thanks," Aziraphale managed, and Crowley smiled, his long canines flashing in the light as he filled his own glass. "But...can I ask, do...do you have dinner with people often?"

Apparently surprised, Crowley set the bottle down and looked at Aziraphale, blinking a couple times. "Uh...no, why? I mean, sometimes tempting people isn't just appearing in their bedroom and having sex with them, it...it's sometimes more complicated." 

"Oh, I was just asking, I uh...I guess I didn't expect you to have...knowledge of human etiquette," Aziraphale mumbled, his cheeks colouring as he tried to find a non offensive way of expressing his surprise. 

"Ah, yeah," Crowley nodded, picking up his knife and fork and glancing at Aziraphale briefly. "No, I go for dinner sometimes, y'know? When it's a slow game, but I've never had dinner with someone I actually wanted to talk to," he admitted, and Aziraphale noted with some satisfaction and relief that Crowley's face was just a little flushed as well. 

"Well, I've never had dinner with an incubus, so here's to firsts," Aziraphale chuckled, raising his glass and smiling as Crowley clinked his own glass against the human's. 

"To firsts," he agreed quietly, golden eyes focusing on Aziraphale for just a second longer than was strictly necessary. 

For a moment or two, silence fell while they both took a sip of their wine and began to eat, the break in conversation textured by the sound of cutlery against china. Then Crowley cleared his throat awkwardly, still looking down at his plate. 

"This is really good, you're um...a great cook, y'know," he murmured, and Aziraphale smiled shyly, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"I'm glad you like it, it's my grandma's recipe," he answered, and Crowley nodded, flashing him a bright, quick smile that made Aziraphale forget about the red skin and horns, about the scales and the claws - it was simply far too sweet and cute to be associated with an actual demon. It just didn't fit the available space in Aziraphale's brain. 

"Thank you for making me dinner, I uh...no one's ever done that for me before," Crowley said, his voice matching the tone of his smile - sweet and small and a little nervous. 

"Well, another first, huh?" Aziraphale chuckled, his gaze flickering down to fixate on the demon's lips for just a moment before he dragged it back up, forcing himself to focus. "And you're very welcome. Truth be told, I don't have a whole lot of friends, so it's nice to spend time with someone outside of work, y'know?" 

Crowley nodded emphatically, taking a long drink from his wine before answering. "Yeah, I don't like any of the demons I work with, and they don't like me, so I don't really talk to people very often." 

"I guess we could both do with the interaction, then," Aziraphale shrugged, and Crowley nodded again, brushing his messy curls back behind his shoulders and glancing at the human before starting to eat once more. 

Still somewhat nervous, Aziraphale allowed silence to fall for a while, until both their plates were empty, along with Crowley's second glass of wine. His pupils seemed a little wider now, his gaze lingering on Aziraphale a touch more, but the human simply did his best to put it out of his mind and gathered up the plates, hurrying into the kitchen with them. A moment or two later, while he was tidying, a pair of arms slid around his waist, warm lips brushing his cheek. 

"Hey," Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale felt a rush, a cold shiver running down his spine, his jeans seeming to tighten ever so slightly. His lip caught between his teeth, Aziraphale tried to reason with himself. 

There were so many reasons  _ not to,  _ after all. So many reasons why he shouldn't grab the demon behind him and drag him to the bedroom, and yet, now that Aziraphale was thinking about it, all those reasons seemed suddenly unimportant, far off. While Crowley himself was very close by, and becoming more important by the second. 

"Fine," Aziraphale mumbled with a sigh, and Crowley went still for the briefest of moments. 

"Fine?" He echoed cluelessly, and Aziraphale swallowed hard, taking a slow breath. 

"As in, you've done your job, you've tempted me. I'm giving in, I want to," he said calmly, struggling to keep his voice level as Crowley stiffened again, then shifted his grip, his fingers spreading as if he was suddenly waking from some kind of trance. 

"I wasn't trying to," he answered very quietly, and Aziraphale just snorted, shaking his head ever so slightly as Crowley's grip tightened around his middle. Then he turned, blinking as he looked up into blown pupils, Crowley's golden eyes wide with unveiled desire, his hands tightening slightly on the human's hips. This made Aziraphale shudder again, and he swallowed once more, then reached up, cupping Crowley's sharp jaw in his hands. 

"I don't care, Crowley. I want this, I...I haven't had sex in ages, and I just...you're um...you're-" Aziraphale forced out hurriedly, stumbling over the words as he spoke, his hands shaking ever so slightly. "You're just...you're really fucking hot," he finished lamely, and Crowley blinked, then smiled slowly, apparently taking his time to process this information. 

"You...find me attractive?" He asked quietly, and Aziraphale nodded hurriedly, running one hand up Crowley's side to his ribs. "No one has ever said that before." 

"I guess I'm just special," Aziraphale joked softly, and Crowley smiled, one of his hands wandering, cupping Aziraphale and squeezing lightly, his thumb running over the fabric of the human's trousers firmly.

Shocked, Aziraphale choked back a moan and quickly pulled away from Crowley's grasp, grabbing his wrist instead and beginning to pull him out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Crowley followed willingly, allowing Aziraphale to guide him to the bedroom, where he gently pushed the demon in front of him and shut the door. They both stood frozen for a moment, Aziraphale struck by sudden nervousness, and then Crowley was stalking forward, one finger hooking under the human's shirt collar and tugging lightly. 

"All buttoned up, hmm?" The incubus purred, and Aziraphale swallowed hard, then stepped forward and took control. It wasn't difficult to push the surprised Crowley towards the bed, and Aziraphale used his weight to his advantage as he shoved the taller, but much skinnier being down to the mattress. Crowley fell back gracefully, landing with a soft laugh and immediately spreading his legs, his back arching slightly and making him look even more inviting, utterly irresistible. Biting his lip, Aziraphale stood beside the bed and palmed at himself lightly, breathing a little heavily already as he ran his gaze along the demon's beautifully shaped form. His long, curly hair had spread out against the pillow, his golden eyes having changed so the yellow was no longer confined to his irises, now expanded to the whole of his eyes - but what Aziraphale noticed next, he couldn't drag his gaze away from. 

Between the demon's legs, his cock had already swelled to full mast, and the thing was  _ ridiculously  _ big. It had to be at least nine inches and thick, so thick Aziraphale wasn't sure he would be able to wrap his short fingers around it if he tried, and, to top it all off, the tip was already shiny with pre, the length bobbing slightly as Aziraphale stared. 

"Like what you see?" Crowley purred, and Aziraphale shook himself out of his trance, forcing himself to look at the demon's face instead. 

"It's a shame you won't get to use it," he answered simply, and Crowley's arrogant confidence slipped for a moment, confusion taking over while Aziraphale unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. It left him in just a t-shirt, but he ignored that fact, too focused on the incubus on his bed and the thoughts of exactly what he was going to do about it. In fact, his own cock was already starting to strain at the inside of his trousers, so he quickly unbuckled his belt and kicked them off, just as Crowley sat up, looking somewhat worried. 

"I...I haven't bottomed in a really long-" 

Aziraphale cut him off simply by climbing onto the bed, immediately straddling him, one hand sliding over his mouth and pushing him back down to the bed. "And?" He grinned, and Crowley shoved the hand away from his mouth, the concern in his eyes only growing. 

"I'm...I mean, I haven't done it since I came back to Earth," he said firmly, and Aziraphale nodded, brushing a lock of that dark red hair away from the demon's face. 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful with you, I'm just play-acting," he smiled reassuringly, and Crowley seemed to relax, his hand running down Aziraphale's chest and dipping under the waistband of his boxers. But Aziraphale was already snatching that hand away, tutting as he placed it back on Crowley's chest. 

"Naughty," he chuckled, shifting position so he was kneeling between the demon's spread, trembling legs. "No touching yourself or me unless I say, understand?" 

His eyes wide, his cock already leaking, Crowley nodded hurriedly, and Aziraphale smiled benevolently, patting his hip. 

"Alright, hands and knees." 

The rush of arousal that Aziraphale got from watching an incubus scramble to obey his instructions left him breathless, his heart beating fast in his chest as Crowley presented himself, twitching his tail out of the way so Aziraphale could see everything. Quickly shedding his underwear and t-shirt, Aziraphale couldn't help himself from reaching out with both hands and giving Crowley's pert, perfect little backside a good squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from the demon that went straight to Aziraphale's cock. By now, he was already fully hard, but he felt his length twitch, bobbing slightly between his legs as he gently spread Crowley's cheeks. The demon squirmed slightly and Aziraphale chuckled to himself softly, then leaned down and blew warm air over Crowley's entrance, his cock aching as he watched those strong muscles tighten, the demon's happy little whimpers driving Aziraphale absolutely wild. 

"Fuck," he groaned, letting go of Crowley and leaning over to open the bedside drawer, stroking himself slowly while he took out a condom and the bottle of lube. Grunting softly, Crowley shifted and spread his knees a little wider, his hips tilting up more before he spoke. 

"I can't get or transmit STDs," he said quietly, then cleared his throat with an awkwardness that surprised Aziraphale - after all, this was a demon whose literal purpose was sexual. "And uh...this body is a virgin in um...that respect, anyway, so.." 

"Good, saves me some money," Aziraphale snorted, tossing the condom back into the drawer and moving back to his spot behind the demon. "Drop your shoulders to the bed," he ordered, and felt exhilaration and pride swelling in his chest yet again as Crowley obeyed immediately, his backside wriggling invitingly. Aziraphale didn't waste time with looking, instead deciding to go straight to touching. 

Crowley's moan was rather muffled as Aziraphale smeared lube over his entrance, but it still made him bite his lip hard, having to resist the urge to just sink in all in one go and  _ take _ the demon. But he knew even immortal beings had their limits, and from the look in Crowley's eyes when he'd realised that Aziraphale intended to top was a definite clue that fucking him without preamble would be well over his limit. So instead, Aziraphale coated a finger in lube and began circling it around Crowley's entrance, teasing him gently before pushing forward. To his surprise, Crowley's muscles opened easily, and the demon let out a loud, heartfelt groan, his whole body relaxed as he took every inch of Aziraphale's finger. 

"Good boy, good little demon," Aziraphale praised softly, grinning to himself as he used his other hand to squeeze and massage one of the demon's round cheeks. "You clearly remember how to relax, hmm?" He added, and Crowley whimpered happily, rocking back against Aziraphale's hands impatiently. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a chuckle and pulled back, making Crowley whine at the loss before coating two fingers this time. The demon moaned out encouragingly when the two digits pressed against his hole, but Aziraphale was getting impatient as well, and simply plunged both fingers in all in one go, making Crowley squeal and shudder. 

"Ah! Yes!" He cried ecstatically, bucking back just as Aziraphale reached down under him and grabbed his bobbing cock. Crowley gasped and tried to thrust into the human's hand, but Aziraphale wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of the massive length, and squeezed hard. 

The demon melted, his shoulders slumping, his head turning to the side and revealing his utterly lost expression to Aziraphale - his eyes rolled back, pupils completely round, his mouth hanging open against the sheets. Triumphant, Aziraphale curled the fingers buried inside the demon's heat, searching and easily finding what he was looking for, his efforts rewarded when Crowley gasped and bucked, another moan slipping from his lips as if he no longer had any control over himself whatsoever. 

Merciless, Aziraphale began to thrust his fingers, curling them over and over, rubbing hard against the demon's prostate with every push, and keeping that iron grip around his cock. It wasn't long before Crowley was trembling and sweating, his eyes rolled back, his hips jerking with every movement Aziraphale made. He was utterly, completely, fully under the human's control, forced to hold back with Aziraphale's fingers forming a makeshift cock ring. A satisfied, somewhat smug grin spreading across his face, Aziraphale slowly added a third finger, and watched as Crowley fell apart under him, squirming and shaking, sobbing dryly. 

"Please! I h-have to cum! Please!" He begged, barely coherent, and Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, pressing even harder against the demon's prostate and basking in the reward of Crowley's heartfelt, needy whine. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Aziraphale purred, and kept the pace of his slow, dragging thrusts, but let go of Crowley's cock. To his surprise - and no small amount of triumph - Crowley came immediately, untouched, his hips jerking, his mouth opening wide in a silent scream as he spilled onto the sheets, his cock pulsing with each shot of hot, thick cum. 

He nearly collapsed, but Aziraphale caught him gently, slipping an arm under his stomach to hold him while he twitched and shook. "It's alright," Aziraphale murmured, gently guiding the demon to roll onto his back, away from the mess he'd left on the sheets. Crowley flopped sideways in relief, panting softly, his forearm laid over his eyes while his thighs kept trembling, his muscles still spasming occasionally. Smiling, Aziraphale moved to kneel between his legs, rubbing the insides of those dark red thighs slowly, soothing his over-exerted muscles. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, and Crowley nodded slightly, then let out a soft little groan and shifted, his cock now laying on his stomach, still hard and heavy. 

"Mm. Fuck," he muttered, then heaved a sigh, his tail wrapping around Aziraphale's arm, the soft fur at the end tickling his skin. "I don't normally get that kinky," Crowley went on, and Aziraphale smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the skin just above the demon's bellybutton. "I haven't been denied like that in centuries, and...and it feels nice, y'know? Not...not being in charge for once," he added hesitantly, and Aziraphale knew that, underneath the arm shielding his face from view, Crowley was blushing. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Aziraphale answered simply, then slid his hands under the backs of Crowley's knees, quickly guiding his legs up against his chest. "But  _ I _ haven't finished yet." 

Crowley chuckled softly, seeming to relax as Aziraphale leaned over him, his hands now finding the demon's wrists, dragging his arms up to pin his hands beside his head. To his surprise, Crowley twisted easily, escaping Aziraphale's grip and turning over underneath him, his shoulders down, his hips tilted up as a silent invitation. 

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can," the demon announced bluntly, and Aziraphale felt his heart stutter in his chest, desire so strong it was overwhelming already washing over him as he shifted position and dug his fingertips into the scant flesh on Crowley's hips. Now that he was here, a demon below him, ready and waiting,  _ wanting  _ to be fucked, Aziraphale suddenly hesitated. 

All of this was wrong. He was just some random guy who worked a night shift at a hotel - he wasn't powerful or interesting, he wasn't even religious beyond his knowledge that God existed, and yet, there he was, with a demon in his bed. Slowly, Aziraphale reached down and gently spread Crowley's cheeks, stroking his thumb over the demon's entrance just as he flexed needily, muscles shifting under Aziraphale's touch. 

"I'm...I'm just...I'm just some human, I-" Aziraphale tried, his voice slightly choked, but Crowley was already cutting him off with a laugh. 

"Some human? Yeah, some human who managed to make me come harder than I have in centuries! Now fuck me already! It's not like I fucking beg for anyone else!" Crowley snorted, wriggling his hips invitingly and pushing back, causing Aziraphale's thumb to dip into him for just a moment. But that split second was enough to shake Aziraphale out of his confusion, that feeling of tight heat around his finger reminding him of what had just happened. Confidence came flooding back, and he reached for the bottle of lube, taking his once again aching cock in one hand. A good squirt of lube and a few strokes later, and he was lining up, giving Crowley's backside a firm squeeze as he pressed his tip against that beautifully tight entrance. The demon flicked his tail and grabbed at the sheets, black claws sinking in as he tried to relax, his whole body shivering in anticipation. Aziraphale hesitated just a moment longer to see him squirm, then pushed forward. 

The sight of Crowley's entrance spreading and opening for his tip made Aziraphale breathless already, the idea that he was actually about to top an incubus making him feel a little lightheaded, excitement racing up and down his spine. Crowley huffed softly, fingers tightening in the sheets, and Aziraphale leaned down, rubbing his back slowly as he pushed a little harder. A loud gasp escaped the demon's lips, Aziraphale's tip suddenly popping past his rim and settling inside him, but the human stopped immediately, not wanting to overwhelm his partner. 

"You okay?" He asked gently, and Crowley nodded, still breathing a little heavily.

"Mhm," he hummed, his body relaxing, his hips rocking back slowly and taking in another inch of Aziraphale's well-lubed length. "Doesn't hurt, it's just overwhelming," Crowley added, and Aziraphale chuckled softly, pulling Crowley's hair away from his face so he could see the demon's expression as he rested his cheek against the mattress. 

"Yeah? I didn't think I was that big," he grinned, and Crowley snorted, shifting position slightly. 

"You're certainly not small, y'know. And remember this is this body's first time," he pointed out, then hissed as Aziraphale's fingers curled around his hips, pulling him backwards slowly. "Fuck, that's good," he groaned, eyebrows raised, eyelids fluttering as the human's cock sank into him steadily, his entrance relaxed now, that thick shaft spreading him open. Aziraphale himself was panting already - the demon was much tighter and hotter than anyone he'd ever had sex with, and although he'd been expecting it after fingering him, he hadn't realised quite how good it would feel wrapped around his cock. 

"Ohh,  _ fuck, _ " Aziraphale groaned, and Crowley moaned in chorus, burying his face in the mattress as Aziraphale bottomed out inside him, the entirety of his length buried in Crowley's warmth. "You're so fucking hot," Aziraphale whimpered, and the demon purred happily, rocking his hips back against the human's ever so slightly, causing his cock to nudge against Crowley's prostate. 

"Ah! F-fuck!" Crowley gasped, his toes curling, his tail wrapping around Aziraphale's wrist again and tightening, clinging on as the human pulled back, letting half his length slide out of Crowley and pausing for a second. The demon shuddered in anticipation, and Aziraphale drove back in, thrusting hard and angling right into that sweet spot. 

Crowley rewarded him with a cry, his muscles twitching, and Aziraphale pounded into him again, drawing another choked moan from the demon's throat. Grinning, Aziraphale let his nails dig into the demon's red skin, easily picking up a quick, hard pace. Crowley's body seemed to open up eagerly, taking everything Aziraphale gave him and pushing back against him for more. Every thrust made him cry out, every push of Aziraphale's hips slapping skin against skin, that tight heat clenching around him, needy and wanting, more and more. 

"Fuck! Az-...Aziraphale!" Crowley squealed, his knees spreading wider, his claws digging deeper into the mattress as he clung on for dear life. "J-just! J-just like that! Fuck! F-faster!" 

Aziraphale grunted and, impossibly, sped up, absolutely railing Crowley as he leaned over and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his head back, plump fingers tangling in dark red hair. Choking on cries and squeals, Crowley allowed himself to be lifted, his back arching, hips tilting and allowing Aziraphale to get even deeper, hitting the demon's prostate and reaching as far into him as possible. Every thrust made Aziraphale grunt, his breath heavy and needy, Crowley's tail tightening even more around his wrist and giving him yet another rush of sensation. In only minutes, he was close, teetering on the edge, moaning out his pleasure and breathlessly praising Crowley over and over. The demon was well beyond words, but managed to tighten around Aziraphale, clenching his muscles just as the human slammed into him. 

All in an instant, Aziraphale's pleasure overflowed, his breath lurching, his fingernails scoring down Crowley's sides as he pushed as deep into him as he could get, his cock twitching as the first pulse of cum spilled into the demon. Crowley whimpered happily, reaching under himself and beginning to stroke his own length hurriedly as Aziraphale rode out his orgasm, gasping and shaking, then slumped against Crowley's back as he went still. Shaking, he reached down and replaced Crowley's hand, stroking quickly and grinning as the demon shuddered and squealed, bucking into his hand just before he came for the second time, once again leaving a sticky mess on the sheets. 

For a long moment, they both relaxed, panting heavily, Aziraphale's cheek resting against Crowley's sweaty back, his hand still stroking very slowly, easing the demon through the last little shivers of his orgasm. It was amazingly intimate, despite the relatively short length of their friendship, just laying there together, sharing the ecstasy of intense pleasure. Aziraphale allowed Crowley's hair to slip through his fingers, watching the demon slump against the mattress, laughing breathlessly to himself as he buried his face in the sheets. 

"You okay there?" Aziraphale snorted, and Crowley whined softly, his tail unwinding from the human's wrist and sliding to the bed, revealing a red pressure mark on his skin. 

"Mhm...tired," Crowley mumbled, and Aziraphale smiled, leaning down to kiss his back before slowly easing himself backward, rubbing the demon's side soothingly as he pulled out of him completely. A soft hiss slipped from Crowley's lips, and Aziraphale chuckled, gently tugging at his hips. 

"Come on, you need to get up, the sheets are all messy. And you put holes in my mattress," he snorted, still panting ever so slightly. Crowley rolled onto his back sleepily and snapped his fingers, the stain lifting from the sheets, the holes in the mattress repairing themselves as the demon stretched out, one leg drawn up with his knee bent, his back arched slightly, his impressive length still softening against his thigh.

"How do you feel?" Crowley grinned, long canines perfectly visible, his cheeks still flushed with exertion. 

"Fucking great," Aziraphale chuckled, flopping to the bed beside him and letting out a deep sigh. "That was...it was the best sex I've ever had," he added with a smile, and Crowley rolled onto his side to face him, his hand stroking down Aziraphale's soft chest. 

"Mhm, pretty good for a human," he teased, then laughed and wrapped his skinny arm as far around Aziraphale as he could reach. "I'm teasing, it was really good." 

"It was. But now I'm fucking exhausted," Aziraphale mumbled, letting his eyes slip closed as Crowley began to caress slow, gentle circles into Aziraphale's stomach. "And you're  _ really  _ warm." 

"Comes with the territory," Crowley snorted, but he was starting to sound sleepy as well, so Aziraphale leaned over and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed, pulling it over the both of them. Crowley let out a happy little purr and Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at the sound, his eyes closing up again, his body feeling heavy, and blackness taking over as he sank into blissful warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story, I'm already up to chapter eight, so I'm hoping to keep updating at least once a week. It's going to be kind of a slow burn? I mean not sex-wise, but they're idiots, so the relationship is going to take a while to blossom :)   
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy! <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: explicit sexual content, references to scars.

Aziraphale woke confused and slightly disoriented on his stomach, the blanket bunched around his waist. A touch made him twitch, and then Crowley's fingers were brushing against his back, tracing the long, pale lines of scar tissue. Immediately, Aziraphale was fully awake, batting the demon's hand away roughly and glaring into startled yellow eyes. 

"Don't do that!" Aziraphale snapped, and Crowley blinked, shock giving way to simple confusion. 

"Where...where did you get them from? They look really old and-"

"What the fuck? I just told you not to touch them, did you think that you could just fucking ask me about them?" Aziraphale snarled, rage flaring up hot and shaky, his anger stoked by his age-old defensive fear. Crowley stared at him for a moment, then sighed and shook his head slightly. 

"Fine, I just thought maybe-" 

Aziraphale reached out, grabbing Crowley's jaw and forcing him down against the bed, fingers pressing hard into his skin as he leaned over him, still trembling with anger. "Shut the fuck up! Just stop!" 

Crowley's lip curled, revealing sharp teeth, his hands pushing at Aziraphale's chest, his eyes once again completely yellow. Fear and anger flashed across his expression in equal measure, and Aziraphale swallowed, suddenly realising what he was doing. 

"Shit, I...I'm sorry," he muttered, quickly pulling back, his hand sliding from the demon's jaw to his chest. "I shouldn't have-...I.." 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Crowley rushed out, sitting up as Aziraphale moved back, his hands gently grabbing at the human's shoulder. "You're shaking, let me-" 

But Aziraphale was already pushing him away, his breath coming a little faster as panic started to rise in his chest, constricting his throat. He snatched his shirt off the floor, quickly pulling it on over his scars and hugging himself as Crowley sat there, looking lost and confused. 

"Aziraphale, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he mumbled, and the human shook his head quickly, letting out a slow, shaky sigh. 

"I'm okay, I'm just...don't...don't bring it up, okay?" Aziraphale muttered, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his shoulders sag. "I get flashbacks and stuff, and...I'm sorry, I don't mean to get so defensive.." 

"It's okay, really," Crowley soothed, tentatively moving closer and cupping Aziraphale's jaw in his long-fingered hands. His thumbs stroked over the human's cheeks, caressing gently, and Aziraphale felt himself blush, his eyes cast down as he leaned into the demon's touch. "I can be like that too, I understand. Take a deep breath. Maybe I can...I can help you relax?" He suggested uncertainly, and Aziraphale chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly and flashing the demon a small smile. 

"I...I don't think that would help, but thanks," he mumbled, and Crowley grinned, leaning towards him slightly and running a hand up his thigh. 

"Are you sure? A nice little distraction," he purred, and Aziraphale hesitated, biting his lip lightly. On the one hand, he wasn't exactly in the mood, but on the other, Crowley wasn't wrong. It  _ would _ be a nice distraction, after all. 

"Would you...would you top me?" He asked very softly, and Crowley nodded, the backs of his fingers stroking down the length of the human's thick thigh. 

"Yeah, if that's what you want," he murmured, and Aziraphale nodded, his gaze flickering up to Crowley's lips briefly before he forced himself to look away. 

"I do, yeah. I um...I...I'd like that," he admitted softly, and Crowley chuckled - a slightly forced laugh, clearly an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"You're just in the mood to be a pillow princess, huh?" He teased, and Aziraphale felt his tension melting away, his body relaxing in a vague sort of relief. 

"Yeah, just a bit," he admitted, and Crowley just grinned. 

"Luckily for you, I know  _ exactly  _ how to treat a princess," he smirked, and Aziraphale snorted, flopping back against the bed and gazing up at Crowley with one eyebrow raised. 

"Are you referring to the time you got killed, or..?" 

"Oh shut up!" Crowley reprimanded playfully, giving Aziraphale's wrist a gentle tug. "Now get on your knees, I'm gonna rim you first," he grinned, and Aziraphale felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. Hurriedly, he shifted onto his knees, his shoulders resting against the mattress, his eyes comfortably closed, his arms folded under his chin. 

"Go ahead," he purred, wriggling his hips, and Crowley laughed, giving his backside a gentle slap before grabbing both cheeks, claws digging into his soft flesh lightly as he spread them. Aziraphale whined happily, tightening his muscles before relaxing, anticipation already making him feel warm and needy. Apparently rather eager, Crowley dove in immediately, lapping his forked tongue over Aziraphale's entrance, circling around it slowly. 

Gasping in surprise at the warm, wet pleasure, Aziraphale reached back to wrap a hand around his length, but Crowley gently brushed it away, replacing it with one of his own. His thumb caressed the underside of the human's shaft, running up and down that slight ridge where his urethra sat under his skin, and Aziraphale couldn't help but moan, his eyelids fluttering just as the demon's tongue pushed forward. 

It slipped in easily, worming past Aziraphale's relaxed muscles and directly into him, causing him to whimper happily, his face buried in the sheets, fingers already curling, tangling. And it just kept coming. Inch after inch, massaging Aziraphale's walls, lapping at him with every sign of appreciation while Crowley's hand moved slowly, toying gently with the human's hardening cock. 

Aziraphale kept groaning out his pleasure, egging Crowley on, and choking on a cry when the demon reached up and slipped a finger in beside his tongue. The stretch felt amazing, and Aziraphale remembered the size of Crowley's thick length with an excited shudder, his entrance clenching unconsciously around the slippery intrusion. Then Crowley pulled his finger back, instead using that hand to cup Aziraphale's balls, squeezing lightly, toying with them, his thumb pressing into the human's prostate from the outside. This drew a guttural, animalistic sound from Aziraphale, his hips bucking, and suddenly Crowley was sitting back, chuckling as he swatted at Aziraphale's backside. 

"Don't want you getting too excited, hmm?" He pointed out with a grin, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but didn't argue, because the demon had a point. If he was too well-prepped, he wouldn't last long at all, and he desperately wanted to feel what it would be like to have a demon come inside him. "Let me get some lube," Crowley muttered, and Aziraphale grinned to himself, shifting position eagerly while the incubus leaned over and grabbed the bottle from its place on the bedside table. A moment later, Aziraphale heard a slick sound, followed by a soft, pleasured exhale, one of Crowley's hands returning to his hip, claws digging into his skin. Two fingers pressed against his entrance, sliding in without resistance and sending a wave of delight through the whole of Aziraphale's body. A third slipped in as well, and he moaned out in appreciation, rocking back against the stretch to show Crowley he was ready for more. 

"You seem good, do you want-" the demon began, but didn't get any further, as Aziraphale was already gasping out affirmations, his hips tilting to present himself, using his body language to beg in the most certain terms he could manage. 

"Fuck yes! I w-want your cock! I- ahh!" 

With one swift motion, Crowley lined up, gripped Aziraphale's sides, and pulled him back sharply, causing that thick tip to pop past his rim and draw a strangled cry from his throat. His whole body convulsed, the feeling of that massive cock already starting to open him up driving him absolutely wild. It was bigger than anything he'd ever taken before, despite being a self-confessed size queen, and yet, there was no pain or discomfort. 

Every sensation was completely and utterly mind-melting, the twitch of the demon's cock, the heat of his shaft, the drag of his skin against Aziraphale's insides, the sudden, delicious stretch - all of it combined came crashing down on Aziraphale at once, and he couldn't help himself. He shoved backwards, and screamed. 

Inch after inch slid into him in one blissful glide as Aziraphale impaled himself on Crowley's heavy, thick cock, feeling himself being moulded around it, the spill of burning hot precum causing his toes to curl even as he lay there, limp and sobbing dryly. Crowley gave a soft chuckle and leaned over Aziraphale's back, pressing an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss to the back of his neck, ending it with a little graze of sharp teeth against the human's warm skin. 

"Incubus cock just hits all the right spots, hmm?" He smirked - Aziraphale  _ knew _ he was smirking, even with his eyes squeezed shut, his face pressed against the sheets, and he didn't blame him. Aziraphale figured he would be just as much of a cocky bastard as well, if he possessed the ridiculously huge length now buried inside him. "Never any pain, not unless you want it," the demon added with a purr, and Aziraphale groaned softly, then slowly, agonisingly, began to pull himself off of the massive cock. Confused, Crowley mumbled something and tried to pet his sides, but Aziraphale was already slumping to the bed, breathing heavily for just a split second. Then he rolled over, hooked his arms under the backs of his knees, and grinned up at Crowley. 

"Fuck me." 

Thankfully, Crowley didn't need to be told twice. Instead, he grabbed Aziraphale's hips roughly, tugged them out, dug his claws in, and slammed his length all the way into the human. Aziraphale threw his head back and screamed again, his eyes rolling back, his whole body jerking in the most overwhelming pleasure he'd ever felt. 

He barely registered Crowley's teasing chuckle, or the insistent little stinging as those claws dug a little too deep - he was just too far gone, especially when the demon began to thrust. After all, Crowley had certainly had some time and practice to perfect his technique, and he moved almost gracefully, smoothly, hips rolling in beautiful arcs that allowed him to thrust heavily, in long, deep strokes, with minimal effort. He was still chuckling, in fact, triumphant glee in his eyes as he sped up, his hands replacing Aziraphale's on the backs of his knees and pinning him down so he had absolutely no chance of escaping the absolute railing he was in for - as if he could possibly have wanted to in the first place. 

For his part, Aziraphale just lay there and took it all, his consciousness drifting off into a world that contained nothing but him, Crowley, and this soul-wrenching pleasure. His eyes glossed over, his mouth hung open, and he moaned and moaned and moaned. Distantly, he felt Crowley's breath against his face, coming in hot, short bursts as he sped up yet again, slamming into Aziraphale's hips so hard he was sure he would bruise and finally shattering the human's mind into a thousand tiny pieces. 

Aziraphale came without a hitch, his body convulsing in Crowley's iron grip, his high, keening cry going apparently unnoticed while he painted his own stomach. Every thrust inside him was unbearably intense now, and he squirmed under Crowley's lithe form, no longer able to cry out. All he could do was sob, breathless and weak and trembling, while Crowley used his oversensitive insides, assaulting his prostate with endless waves of pleasure. Before long, Aziraphale was impossibly coming again, tears streaming down his cheeks just as he felt Crowley's hips stutter. The demon grunted loudly, thrusted again, again, and came with a gasp, shoving all the way inside Aziraphale's abused body and spilling. 

A squeal tore from Aziraphale's raw, aching throat at the sensation of the burning hot cum flooding his most intimate depths. It didn't hurt, not exactly, but he was aware that the sensation should have been painful. Having what felt like boiling liquid poured into his insides  _ should  _ have been agony, but instead it was absolutely blissful and utterly satisfying. He felt warmed from the inside out, his whole body relaxing, his shakes melting away, his tears drying as a feeling of euphoric peace washed through him. 

After a moment or two, Aziraphale felt Crowley shift and whined softly, protesting without words as the demon pulled back, slipping from him and causing a little trickle of that still-hot cum to run out of his rather well-used entrance. With that, however, Aziraphale came crashing back to Earth, panting quietly while he stared up at the ceiling blankly, unable to fathom the near-religious experience he'd just had. 

Dimly, he became aware of gentle hands on him, cleaning him off, and he lifted his heavy head to see red skin against his. Crowley didn't seem to notice, apparently too focused on wiping the last dregs of cum from Aziraphale's body, so the human sleepily reached down and tangled his fingers in Crowley's hair. The demon started, looking up at him in surprise and cracking a smile that made Aziraphale's heart swell in his chest. 

"Hey, sorry, I thought you were asleep," he chuckled, running the warm, damp rag over Aziraphale's stomach and making him shiver at the sensation. "How do you feel?" 

"Addicted after one dose," Aziraphale answered simply, dropping his head back to the pillow and letting out a deep sigh just as Crowley finished cleaning him off and laid down beside him. 

"Yeah? Happens to a lot of people," Crowley chuckled, reaching over and running the backs of his fingers over Aziraphale's still-flushed cheek. "I don't usually see people more than once, though." 

"Aren't I lucky?" Aziraphale grinned, and turned over, blue eyes gazing into gold. "You really are rather talented." 

"Mhm, thank you," Crowley hummed, his smile fading slightly, only tugging at one corner of his lips now. "I have to go in a few minutes, though." 

Aziraphale blinked in surprise, confusion furrowing his brow, his fingers curling in the sheets unconsciously as if trying to hold Crowley there. "Why? Surely you don't have to be somewhere?" 

"I do," Crowley countered with a wince, shaking his head slightly. "I have to meet my quotas, and you don't count, which means I have to find someone else before tonight," he sighed, and Aziraphale bit his lip, then nodded as a sinking feeling spread through his body from his stomach. 

He shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the moment, or allowed himself to be swept along in the harsh current of Crowley's gentle touches and long looks. After all, when everything was said and done, Crowley was a  _ demon.  _

He wasn't some cute guy Aziraphale had met at a coffee shop, he wasn't human, and he was about as far away from relationship material as any being could get while still possessing sentience. Loneliness struck hard, all the way to Aziraphale's bones, and he forced a smile, forced himself to keep breathing evenly. "You should go, then. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," he said simply, and Crowley smiled rather more genuinely, his knuckles brushing against Aziraphale's cheek briefly, those golden eyes seeming to be openly affectionate for just a moment. 

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Aziraphale," he purred, and was gone, the bed empty and cold, leaving Aziraphale very much alone in his suddenly rather too large room. He lay for a moment, staring at the space Crowley had just occupied, then sighed heavily, the numbness already settling in.

Moving slowly, his limbs weak and aching already, Aziraphale heaved himself up and trudged into the bathroom, then switched the shower on. Hot water hammered down against the bathtub floor, and Aziraphale stared at it for a moment before slowly slipping his shirt off and tossing it aside. It crumpled, disregarded and forgotten, and Aziraphale stepped under the spray. 

Within a few minutes, he was sitting on the floor, his knees hugged to his chest, his eyes open, but unseeing. All he could feel and hear was the water around him, hitting his back, pouring down his face, washing the sweat from his skin. It felt good, as if Aziraphale could shed every little piece of what had just happened, and yet, at his very core, he knew there was no cure for this, no forgetting what he'd just done. 

_He'd_ _had sex with a demon._

There was no coming back from that; no redemption after willingly, happily, wholeheartedly giving himself over to an incubus, submitting the most vulnerable parts of himself to an agent of Hell. Aziraphale wasn't quite sure what was running down his cheeks anymore - whether it was shower water or his own tears - but he didn't much care. The little ball of self-hatred he'd carried around his whole life was expanding again, lashing out at the inside of his chest, making his throat tight, his whole body itchy. He wanted desperately to shed his skin, to escape and start anew, and he dug his nails into his arms unconsciously, needing more than anything to be free of himself and his own body. 

It was the worst Aziraphale had felt in a very long time, thanks to his extensive therapy, but after a while of just sitting and wallowing, he managed to tame the beast of his own internal bully, chaining it back up and reducing it back to its former curbed and controlled stature. By the time he'd finished cleaning every inch of himself thoroughly, Aziraphale was already feeling much better, although 'better' in this case only really amounted to a heavy, exhausted numbness. 

But he knew it was the best he was going to get, so Aziraphale simply dragged himself back to bed and climbed onto the mattress, curling up under a pile of nice warm blankets and closing his eyes against the rest of the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I figured I'd update today, as I've just started a new document for this story (due to google docs breaking when a certain word count is reached). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little more backstory coming out for you! I do want to point out, though, I have added some tags to this story, there's more BDSM-type stuff in this than I expected when I first started writing, so please heed the tags, and I'll make sure to keep putting little 'this chapter contains' sections at the beginning of every chapter :)  
> Let me know what you thought of this one!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: alcohol abuse, injury, mild blood, mild sexual content.

The nightclub's music was audible even in the reeking alley out back, thumping through the wall as Crowley crowded his target up against it, grinning. The human was giving in rather easily - already having gotten himself roaring drunk, and Crowley could feel the man being pulled towards him, despite the fact that he hadn't even started using his persuasive powers yet. 

With a soft sigh, Crowley let the projection of his human form slide away, while also turning up the dial on his temptation. The human's eyes seemed to glaze over, and Crowley felt a triumphant flourish in his chest, one hand cupping the nameless man's jaw while the other deftly slid into his trousers. Possessively, Crowley pressed his claws into the human's skin and leaned in for a kiss, just as he felt something hit his bare back. 

"Hey!" Screamed a horribly familiar voice, and Crowley jerked his head up, his eyes focusing on the figure silhouetted in the mouth of the alley, its features indistinct thanks to the brightness of the streetlights and neon signs behind it. "Get out of here!" 

Another pebble hit Crowley in the arm, and he hissed, baring his teeth at the figure, which swayed, but seemed unfazed. "Fuck you!" Crowley snarled, and another rock was thrown, this one rather larger than a pebble. It hit Crowley right on the browbone, sending him stumbling as pain flooded through his head. Instinctively, he clutched at his forehead and found the wet warmth of blood, sticky against his skin. Groaning, he checked his hands, then looked up and realised his quarry had run off. Fury struck in that moment, and he whirled around, bearing down on the familiar figure with a great deal of malice aforethought. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Crowley snarled, and Aziraphale glared at him in bleary, indignant anger. 

"Wha'th'fuck d' _ you  _ think  _ you're _ doin'?" The human slurred in response, wavering on his feet just as the stench of alcohol finally hit Crowley, almost strong enough to make him gag. 

"I'm doing my fucking job! And you need to go home, you stink like a whole fucking bar!" Crowley snapped, only serving to further enrage Aziraphale, who was already vibrating with his own growing, oddly reason-less fury. 

"You can't tell me wha'the fuck to do!" He cried, jabbing a threatening finger at the demon, who recoiled with a snarl. "You're jus' a fuckin' incubus!" 

Growling, Crowley slapped the man's hand away from him, opening his mouth for a sharp retort, but not managing to get that far. Aziraphale's fist was already in the air, taking Crowley completely by surprise as he was punched much harder than someone as drunk as Aziraphale should have been able to manage. It sent the much lighter being reeling, stumbling back a few steps before Crowley shook his head clear of fuzzy shock and lunged forward, slamming Aziraphale back against the wall, hands grasping the lapels of his coat. 

The human gasped, blue eyes wide, his pupils blown, and Crowley bared his teeth, his claws digging into Aziraphale's chest as animalistic instinct drove him on, begging him to tear into his captive with everything he had. And then he realised, slowly, that Aziraphale already had a black eye, his lip split and bleeding, his knuckles bruised where he was trying to push Crowley's hands off him. Shock melted Crowley's anger all at once, and he felt himself deflating, his body language softening as his chest still heaved, his breaths coming quick and heavy. Before he could say anything, however, Aziraphale was closing his eyes and leaning in. 

"No," Crowley said gently, pulling back slightly before Aziraphale could kiss him, his hands releasing the man's coat and sliding up to cup his jaw instead. "No, Aziraphale, you're not in a fit state for that," he murmured, and saw the protest in those blue eyes, Aziraphale's mouth opening for a reply. "Let's get you home," Crowley added hurriedly, before Aziraphale could talk. "Are you here with anyone? Do you have everything?" 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and shoved Crowley's hands off him, walking forward and forcing the demon to take a step back. "No and yes," he muttered, and Crowley sighed, gently grabbing his arm as he swayed and stumbled, nearly falling. Aziraphale tried to shake him off weakly, but Crowley just ignored it, starting to lead the human back home. 

It wasn't a terribly long walk, although the sullen silence from Aziraphale did make it seem longer. Eventually, though, Crowley was helping him into his apartment, having to unlock the door for him after he fumbled and dropped his keys twice. Rolling his eyes, Crowley gently pushed Aziraphale through the doorway and followed him, shutting and locking the door behind them.

As he turned back to face the hall again, he saw that Aziraphale had vanished, apparently having wandered off down the hall, shedding his coat and tie on the way. Crowley groaned softly and leaned down, scooping the clothes up as he walked towards the bedroom. His hand brushed the cool, painted surface of the door, and he hesitated, not exactly sure what he would find on the other side. But he steeled himself and pushed anyway, slipping through the door and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Aziraphale sitting on the edge of the bed with his boxers still on, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. 

Wordlessly, Crowley tossed the clothes he was carrying onto a chair and walked over to Aziraphale, crouching down in front of him to brush his hands away from the buttons gently. Aziraphale didn't say anything, but slid his hand into Crowley's hair slowly, fingers tangling in the soft curls while the demon deftly undid every last button and slid the shirt off Aziraphale's broad shoulders. To Crowley's surprise, the human leaned back slightly and pulled his t-shirt over his head, once again allowing Crowley to see those pale marks, the raised lines and the round, faded welts, just before Aziraphale leaned down, his fingers running over Crowley's cheek almost tenderly. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, still slurring as he reached up and pressed his thumb close to the cut on Crowley's brow, wincing when the demon grimaced. "I didn't mean...I just...I got angry," Aziraphale sighed, his eyes starting to shine with gathering tears, his touch clumsy, but gentle. "Let me clean it up." 

"No, I think you should get some rest," Crowley tried, but the human was already getting to his feet, using the wall to support himself as he headed for the wardrobe. He wrenched the door open with a jerky, uncoordinated movement, then leaned down and grabbed a small red box, which he carried back to the bed. 

Crowley watched in confusion as Aziraphale sat down heavily, opening the box in his lap. He took out a cotton pad and a small bottle, tipping some of the contents onto the pad before looking up at the demon. 

"Come here," Aziraphale mumbled, his eyes struggling to focus, his brow furrowed adorably as he squinted. One hand cupped Crowley's chin, holding him steady and tilting his head towards the light, the other hand reaching up and missing as he tried to dab at the cut. Crowley couldn't help but smile, his heart warmed with an unfamiliar sensation at the way Aziraphale fumbled, a determined little frown on his face. He was blackout drunk, but he was still trying his absolute best to help Crowley, to mend the damage he'd done. And the fact that Crowley could feel that plump hand, warm against his skin was definitely a bonus. 

He had to hold himself back from nuzzling into that soft palm, his lip caught between his teeth as he studied Aziraphale's kind face, barely feeling the sting of the antiseptic as the human finally found his target. "Sorry," Aziraphale mumbled, noticing Crowley's slight wince, and the demon simply hummed, leaning a little heavier into Aziraphale's hand. 

"It's okay."

"S'not," Aziraphale sighed, frowning still as he finished cleaning the cut and fumbled for a plaster. "I shouldn't have-" 

"You're really drunk, Aziraphale, I don't think we should talk about this now," Crowley interrupted gently, sitting obediently while Aziraphale struggled to peel the backing off a small plaster. "Let me do that," he added, reaching out, but the human jerked away, shaking his head quickly, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. 

"No! I g-gotta...gotta fix it," he choked, and Crowley sighed, carefully taking Aziraphale's hands in his. 

"There's nothing to fix," he soothed, taking the plaster from Aziraphale and removing the backing easily before handing it back. "Now come on, you need to sleep," he went on, trying not to think about how much he missed the feeling of the human's hand on his face as Aziraphale stuck the plaster over his cut with an air of quiet triumph. 

"M'fine," he slurred, and Crowley rolled his eyes, gently pushing Aziraphale back down towards the bed and smiling as he lay back without too much guidance. 

"There, isn't that better?" Crowley chuckled, and Aziraphale scoffed, rolled over onto his side, and promptly fell asleep. Smiling to himself, Crowley reached over and carefully pulled the blanket up to Aziraphale's chin, trying not to look at the thick, pale scars criss-crossing all over the human's back as he covered them. Aziraphale made a soft, sleepy noise, curling up a little tighter, and Crowley just shook his head slightly, giving the human's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"Sleep well," he murmured, and got up, then hesitated, guilt flooding through him as he looked down at the bed. It was easy enough to see that Aziraphale wasn't himself - drinking himself into oblivion and getting into fights didn't exactly fit with Crowley's admittedly limited experience of the man's personality - and the idea of just leaving him there by himself irked Crowley. 

Normally, he had no issue at all with leaving humans immediately after he'd gotten what he needed from them, and yet, now, even though he didn't expect to get anything more from Aziraphale apart from that still-throbbing cut on his brow, he couldn't leave. He knew he couldn't. 

Groaning to himself in annoyance, Crowley turned on his heel and headed out of the bedroom, pulling the door to behind him on his way into the kitchen. Some rummaging in Aziraphale's fridge yielded a few decent sandwich ingredients, so Crowley slapped it all together with some bread and wandered into the tiny living room. The TV wasn't much bigger than Aziraphale's laptop, which was set out on the coffee table, but Crowley turned it on anyway, huffing to himself as he flicked through the limited channels. 

Aziraphale clearly didn't spend much time watching TV, and neither did Crowley, if it came to it, but he liked how low-effort it was. All the ways of wasting time and filling the long hours humans had come up with up to now had required quite a lot of input, through money, time, and effort. Musicians, before Crowley's hiatus due to discorporation, would have had to be hired to play at an event, for example, or a book would have to actually be read.  _ By himself. _

Now, he could switch on the TV or find an audiobook or scroll through Spotify, and he had to admit he quite liked this century. At least so far, anyway. Sighing, Crowley picked some random programme and switched his focus to his sandwich for the next few minutes. As soon as it was gone, however, Crowley was bored again, so he got up and wandered for a while, studying the contents of Aziraphale's little flat. 

The whole place was furnished in a shabby, but cosy way, and there were books practically everywhere. Something about the way the sage green wallpaper curled and peeled at the corners, the way the furniture was all dark wood and worn browns, the way blankets were piled up on a little footstool in the corner - it all spoke to Crowley, stirring something unfamiliar in what was left of his soul. He trailed his fingertips over the back of the sofa and walked slowly, his bare feet padding against the hardwood floor, claw-like toenails clicking. Curious, Crowley opened a door he hadn't looked in before and was surprised to see a spacious bathroom that doubled as a utility room. The huge bathtub dominated the space, leaving the washer and dryer to hunker in the corner, lurking atop busy white and blue tiling, which, despite the crazy pattern, was completely spotless. If the living room had seemed dusty, the bathroom was completely the opposite, everything gleaming under Crowley's interested gaze. 

After a moment, the demon smiled to himself and slipped back through the door, shutting it behind him before continuing down the hall, finally reaching the bedroom door. A gentle push, and it swung open easily, soundlessly, revealing the double bed and Aziraphale's slumbering form, a lump beneath the blankets. Crowley hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold, pushing the door to once more with the back of his heel. Aziraphale didn't move, so Crowley simply began to wander around the room, his tail dragging on the carpet behind him as he took in the messy desk, the soft, dimpled old armchair, and the endless bookshelves with the occasional succulent appearing among the ranks. Each one had a masking tape label with a name on it, and Crowley didn't even bother to fight the smile as he read them -  _ Fred, Betty, George, Jane, Little Pete.  _ It was unbearable, the sheer dorkiness of it all making Crowley bite his lip as he brushed his black claws over the outside of Jane's ceramic home. A glance towards the bed revealed that Aziraphale was still fast asleep, so Crowley made his way back across the room, this time looking more closely at the laden desk. A pile of ink-stained papers sat next to one of the stacks of books, so he picked it up carefully, curious as he scanned the words. It appeared to be the manuscript of a novel of some kind, but somewhere in the middle of the story, and so covered in edits it was almost unreadable as well as completely out of context. Crowley did his best, but gave up after a page and a half, setting the stack back down carefully and making a mental note to ask Aziraphale about it later. 

By now, he was starting to tire, so Crowley heaved a slow sigh and made his way over to the bed, carefully crawling in beside Aziraphale's warmth. Something about being close to the human made him feel calm and quiet, and he allowed his eyes to close, his body relaxing into the soft mattress. After a few minutes, Aziraphale turned over, his strong, thick arm sliding around Crowley's slender waist, his forehead resting against the back of the demon's shoulder as he let out a sleepy sigh. Crowley froze, terrified he'd wake Aziraphale if he so much as breathed wrong, and completely, utterly overwhelmed at the contact. 

Cuddling wasn't part of his job description. Fucking, yes, but that was an entirely different type of contact, and somehow much less intimate than lying there in the dark, Aziraphale's arm draped over him and the human's soft snores texturing the heavy silence. He considered moving away, but dismissed that idea almost immediately - Aziraphale needed to sleep, he needed as much rest as he could get, and Crowley didn't want to get in the way. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate and just closed his eyes, trying not to focus on that weight pressing down against his side, or on the feeling of Aziraphale's breath flicking over his skin. 

An indefinite amount of time passed, and Crowley eventually got used to the human's touch, still unable to sleep, but at least starting to relax and feel more held than smothered. And then he realised the rhythm of Aziraphale's breathing had changed. 

"Why haven't I seen you in so long?" 

The voice was soft, a little hoarse from sleep, and still ever so slightly slurred, but managing to convey both annoyance and sadness in equal measure. Crowley winced. 

"It hasn't been-" 

"It's been  _ months,  _ Crowley," Aziraphale interrupted firmly, his grip on Crowley's waist tightening slightly, becoming more of a hold than just a place to put his arm. "Seven, to be exact. I...I know it wasn't exactly a  _ thing, _ but I.." Aziraphale added, trailing off uncertainly and drawing a sigh from Crowley as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose lightly. 

"I know, I just...I got really busy, I have so many quotas and so much to do, and I just...I didn't forget, I just kept thinking that I would visit tomorrow and then...I never did." 

"I just...I wish you had," Aziraphale mumbled, a sad little admission that forced Crowley to turn over, his hand coming to rest on the human's cheek in the dark, warm room. Aziraphale's eyelids fluttered closed, his cheeks flushed, and Crowley sighed softly, an uncomfortable sinking, tight feeling spreading through his body at the pain in Aziraphale's expression. 

"I'm sorry," he answered simply, and blue eyes opened slowly, damp with tipsy tears. 

"It's okay. Just...just come here," Aziraphale whispered, gently grabbing at Crowley's sides, his hands sliding lower. Startled, Crowley jerked away before those wandering hands could find his ass, hurriedly sitting up and flicking the bedside lamp on. 

"Fuck! That's bright!" Aziraphale swore, squinting and shielding his eyes as he glared up at Crowley. "Jesus, for an incubus, you can be a real prude sometimes," he added, and Crowley rolled his eyes, his surprise already ebbing away to be replaced with annoyance and an odd, dull ache he hadn't felt before. 

"No, you're just drunk," he said firmly, calmly, his voice even as he looked down at the pouting human beside him. "Go back to sleep, I'm not having sex with you." 

"But-" 

"No," Crowley repeated sharply, and Aziraphale simply flipped him off before rolling over to face away from him. This time, Crowley squashed the urge to roll his eyes and instead slipped off the bed, making sure to cover Aziraphale with the blanket before turning the lamp back off and heading out to the living room. It looked like the couch was his only option. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Once again, I decided to update a little early - I like this chapter a lot and I wanted to put it up lol   
> I'm also feeling a bit tired and run down, and posting chapters usually cheers me up :) I'm going to try to keep posting chapters for this roughly twice a week, and if you read Aderyn, I'm going to aim for once a week for that one, at least for now.   
> I hope you enjoyed this and you're all doing well! <3<3


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: scars, explicit sexual content.

By the time morning rolled around, Crowley was stiff. In terms of padding, he couldn't really complain about the couch, but unfortunately, because the room was so tiny, the couch had to be small to match, and, as such, was certainly not long enough for Crowley to stretch out at all. He'd spent most of the night curled in on himself, and now, as he got up to stretch, he felt his spine cracking all the way down. Sighing to himself, Crowley dragged his weary bones into the kitchen, poking around for a few minutes before deciding there wasn't much to eat and that he needed to go check on Aziraphale anyway. 

After wandering down the hallway, Crowley paused outside Aziraphale's door, listening for signs of movement before pushing it open slowly. The human was still fast asleep, his legs tangled in the blanket, which was pulled down around his waist. His shirt had ridden up, and he was facing away from the doorway, leaving a small sliver of his back bare to Crowley's gaze. Biting his lip ever so slightly, Crowley crept over to the bed and crouched down, resisting the urge to reach out and brush a finger over that pale skin, instead forcing himself to look without touching. 

He knew the scars were there - he saw them often enough in passing, and had run his hands over them a few times during sex, but somehow seeing them in the warm morning light, so stark and so  _ there  _ was different. A stirring of nausea rolled through Crowley, forcing him to breathe slowly as the thought once again bobbed to the surface:  _ where had they come from?  _

They all looked to be many years old, apart from a few of the ones littered on Aziraphale's arms, which still weren't at all recent. Aziraphale shifted suddenly, making Crowley jump back in surprise, nearly falling backwards, but just about managing to catch himself by grabbing onto the bedframe. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself quietly, then climbed up and onto the bed, kneeling beside Aziraphale and very gently shaking his shoulder. "Aziraphale?" He called softly, and was rewarded with an annoyed grunt. 

"Fuck off," Aziraphale grumbled, apparently still half-asleep, and Crowley chuckled quietly, giving him a playful poke in the ribs. 

"Hungover, huh?" He asked, raising his voice this time and grinning as Aziraphale tried to slap his hand away. 

"Shut up," he groaned, his hands going to his head, the heels pressing against his eyes while he rolled onto his back sluggishly. Crowley waited for a moment. Then he nudged Aziraphale with his knee. 

"Get up." 

"No." 

"Don't you have work or something?"

"Not today." 

"I'll make you breakfast if you get up," Crowley offered, deciding to try out some bribery since assertiveness didn't seem to be working. 

There was a pause. 

"What kind of breakfast?" 

"Anything you want," Crowley answered simply, figuring that he hadn't used up many miracles this year, and it probably wouldn't be noticed if he rustled up some ingredients out of nowhere. 

"Bacon and buttermilk pancakes," Aziraphale muttered, and Crowley nodded, resting a hand on his chest for just a moment. 

"I'll bring you some water first, okay?" 

"Thanks," Aziraphale sighed, relaxing back into the sheets and letting his hands drop away from his face as he tried to get comfortable. 

After a short while of swearing to himself quietly, Crowley had managed a fairly passable breakfast, and was soon carrying the tray into Aziraphale's bedroom, trying not to think about the fact that he was a demon making someone breakfast in bed. All that really mattered, after all, was Aziraphale's smile, the way he gulped down the water and hummed appreciatively at the taste of the pancakes. It all came down to him. 

Crowley perched on the edge of the bed and simply watched in silence while Aziraphale ate eagerly, his alertness and usual cheeriness seeming to come back more and more with each bite. By the time he'd finished, he'd even come back to himself enough to thank Crowley profusely, causing the demon to flush rather obviously and get a bit flustered. 

"I'm sorry about last night and earlier, I just.." Aziraphale began, trailing off for a moment and looking down at the tray in his lap awkwardly. "I um...the reason I was out getting so drunk...my boyfriend left me," he admitted softly, his voice getting a little thicker, more tearful while he kept avoiding Crowley's gaze. "I...I was falling in love with him, a-and I thought everything was fine, but he...he left me. I really thought it was going to last, I thought we'd have so much longer, and.." he mumbled, trailing off again and sniffling as Crowley carefully took the tray from him, setting it aside so he could sit next to the human comfortably. 

"It's okay," Crowley tried, but Aziraphale just looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"It's not, I...I miss him a-and this happens to me so often," he whispered, and a wave of emotion smacked into Crowley's chest, making him wince involuntarily. "I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me," Aziraphale added with a quiet, sad little chuckle while a single tear spilled over and ran down his skin. "Everyone ends up leaving me after a few months. I...I guess I'm just...impossible to love." 

Something soft inside Crowley snapped. It was sudden and agonising, but only for a moment, as the pain was almost immediately glossed over with cool, icy fury. Whoever had made Aziraphale feel like this would pay, at least if they ever ended up crossing paths with Crowley - after all, he was a demon. He knew lots of little ways to make people perfectly miserable, and he was good at executing them, not to mention ruining their lives with his use of seduction. 

"You're...you're not," Crowley managed, a little breathless still from the fading pang in his chest. "Look, I...I'm not good at this stuff," he went on uncertainly, biting his lip when Aziraphale ducked his head, wiping his cheeks on his sweater. "I don't know how to comfort people, but I can listen. And...well, provide distractions." 

"Do you think that's what I need right now?" Aziraphale answered, and Crowley blinked, about to come back with a hot retort before the genuine tone of the human's voice finally got through to him. 

"I don't know," he murmured instead, reaching out slowly and allowing his fingers to slide into those fluffy blond curls. "I can't judge that for you, I'm afraid." 

"I know," Aziraphale sighed, finally looking up at Crowley with melancholy blue eyes. "I think I'd like to try it. It's probably better than nothing." 

"Okay. How do you...how do you want me?" Crowley asked as gently as he could, and Aziraphale shook his head slightly, leaning into the demon's hand. 

"Not right now, my head hurts too much, and-" 

"Shh," Crowley soothed, pressing his spare hand to Aziraphale's forehead and smiling as the human's eyes widened in surprise, his split lip healing over, the bruise on his eye fading. "Better?" 

"Holy shit," Aziraphale said simply, and Crowley chuckled, studying the warm, excited smile on his face for a moment before surging forward, his lips finding Aziraphale's neck easily, starting with a soft, slow kiss on the underside of his jaw. 

"Mmm, Crowley," Aziraphale purred, exhaling deeply as he tipped his head to the side, allowing the demon to kiss over his skin, each kiss getting rougher and longer until Crowley's teeth grazed that pale skin. Aziraphale gave a little gasp in response, and Crowley's hand flew down under the blanket, frantically seeking - he  _ needed, _ with every cell in his body, to hear that sound again, to hear that pure, unadulterated surprise and pleasure. 

Seduction always gave Crowley a rush, but Aziraphale...that was incomparable. Over the months since he'd last visited the human, he'd forgotten just how good it was, but now, with Aziraphale rocking into his hand and letting out desperate little sounds, it was all flooding back. 

"Good boy, hmm?" Crowley growled as Aziraphale twitched in his grasp, and the human nodded shakily, his mouth hanging open slightly, just as Crowley slipped his hand into Aziraphale's underwear. Suddenly, fingers were wrapped around his wrist, solid and strong, and Crowley looked up in surprise to see Aziraphale grinning at him, his cheeks flushed with pink. 

"I want to top," he announced in a firm voice, and Crowley blinked, then smiled and gave a small nod as the words sank in fully, his fingers still tangled in the human's soft hair. 

"Okay," he answered simply, taking advantage of the pause and studying those eyes again, poring over every shade of blue and every little fleck of green or brown as if trying to memorise them. His throat tightened slightly, emotion rising, and then he found himself on his back on the bed, Aziraphale straddling him in one easy, fluid movement, his thick thighs framing an already rather impressive bulge in his underwear. He leaned down before Crowley could even fully process what was happening, those plump, soft hands stroking down his sides, thumbs massaging against his ribs lightly, warm lips brushing the centre of his chest. Crowley gasped happily and slid his hand back into Aziraphale's hair, fingers curling slightly as he arched his back, eyes slipping closed. Purring softly, Aziraphale trailed kisses down Crowley's chest slowly, steadily working his way down the demon's body until he was shifting, moving to kneel between Crowley's legs, his head dipping even lower. 

Crowley felt his cock twitch, already filling out just from Aziraphale's amazingly tender, yet erotic touches, and then a hot, wet tongue was stroking over him. Unable to help himself, Crowley cried out, his back arching up further, his whole body on fire with sensation, even the human's breath against him suddenly becoming all too much, in the best way. Aziraphale began to hum soothingly, his hands moving up, over the demon's hips to rub at the sides of his stomach, thumbs stroking over that spot where Crowley's lean abs just stood out from under his skin, forming visible lines. Breathing a little quickly still, Crowley began to relax, just in time for Aziraphale's mouth to close around his tip, the human's skilled tongue swirling around him, teasing him as he groaned and shifted. 

Then, with a quiet, wet sound, Aziraphale pulled back and flashed the demon a grin, his hands moving again, while Crowley just tried to breathe and keep up, already overwhelmed. He really,  _ really  _ didn't get this kind of attention often, and even when he did, it rarely lasted this long or went to this extent. He simply wasn't used to it, and that made it all feel ten times more intense. 

"Prep?" Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley blinked the thoughts away, flashing an uncertain smile. 

"Uh, yeah, please," he nodded, tripping over the words while becoming painfully aware of the weight of his cock against his lower stomach. "It...I haven't done this since we did it," he added, surprising himself with how shy he felt, his cheeks flushing yet again. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, reaching for the bedside table. 

"So I'm your favourite, huh?" He teased, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. "And this'll be the first time you get dicked down in months," he chuckled, making Crowley snort at the phrase. 

"You are certainly very good at topping," he answered noncommittally, and Aziraphale nodded slightly, seeming almost disappointed as he moved back to kneel between Crowley's spread legs. 

"Comfy?" He asked gently, and Crowley chuckled, rolling his eyes as he smiled at the human. 

"Yes, just get on with it!" Crowley laughed, and Aziraphale glared at him playfully, slapping his inner thigh sharply. 

"Rude!" 

"Slow!" Crowley retorted, earning himself another slap and a hastily lubed-up finger against his entrance. 

"Shut it," Aziraphale chuckled, and pushed forward. 

Crowley's eyes slipped closed, his mouth falling open in a soft moan as easy pleasure washed over him, the feeling of being opened up sending a happy little shiver up his spine. Aziraphale's other hand slowly wrapped around Crowley's cock, and the demon moaned again, rocking into his gentle grasp as a second finger was added carefully.

"That's it," Aziraphale murmured, his hand stroking Crowley's length lazily while his fingers curled deeper, then began to thrust lightly. "What a good little demon, hmm?" 

Crowley nodded slightly, opening his eyes and gazing up at Aziraphale through that thick fog of pleasure, his whole body warm and relaxed, his muscles easily allowing those plump fingers to move deeper. "Mm, feels good," he mumbled, and Aziraphale smiled, pouring some lube onto a third finger and pressing it in beside the other two, causing Crowley's hips to rock in satisfaction. 

"You're really relaxed today," Aziraphale commented quietly, and Crowley let out a deep sigh, pulling some of his hair out of his face so he could see the human more clearly. Those kind blue eyes were even softer than usual, holding Crowley's gaze while a small, knowing smile played at the corners of Aziraphale's lips. 

"It's easier now," Crowley answered simply, then groaned as Aziraphale pressed up with his fingers, finding the demon's prostate and rubbing against it lightly. "Ah! Mmm, th-there," Crowley gasped, and Aziraphale hummed in acknowledgement before starting to rub a little more intently, his wrist flicking as he stroked Crowley in time with the thrusts against his prostate.

Within seconds, Crowley was squirming, crying out in delighted pleasure, his hips rocking, his tail curling around one of Aziraphale's arms in a desperate attempt to anchor himself to  _ something, _ anything. Chuckling, Aziraphale pulled back all at once, and Crowley was left suddenly empty and panting, his cheeks flushed, his legs spread wide. Whining, he tugged on Aziraphale's arm with his tail, but the human gently brushed him off, flashing him a quick little smile. 

"Patience, fiend," he scolded softly, and slipped his underwear off, tossing it over the side of the bed. Crowley grinned, his eyes widening, his cock twitching at the sight of Aziraphale's own length standing so proud and ready, already fully hard. Now too desperate for words, Crowley tried to spread his legs, to invite the human in, but Aziraphale ignored this, leaning down and easily flipping Crowley's slender body over. 

As soon as he realised what was happening, Crowley scrambled onto his knees, tilting his hips up and reaching back to spread himself open in the most vulnerable position he'd ever adopted in front of a human. Aziraphale chuckled.

Then, with hands as gentle as his laugh, he brushed Crowley's out of the way and gripped the two globes of his backside, squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers and making Crowley groan in heartfelt pleasure, his eyes slipping closed. He could feel the cool air against his entrance, he could feel Aziraphale shifting position, and anticipation ripped through him, causing his cock to twitch and drool a thin drop of pre. 

"You really are a bottom, aren't you, Crowley?" Aziraphale snorted, and, before Crowley could reply, pressed himself against the demon's entrance. Instead of protesting the comment about his submissive tendencies, all Crowley could do was whisper needy pleas under his breath, his fingers tangling in the sheets, clinging on for dear life. "You look so pretty like this," Aziraphale went on in the same teasing tone, leaning over Crowley's back to stroke his mass of long, curly hair, his hips pushing forward ever so slightly and allowing just the very tip of his thick cock to slip past Crowley's rim. Gasping out in delight, Crowley couldn't help but clench his muscles, and Aziraphale choked back a moan, rocking just a tad deeper into the demon. Then those plump hands were on Crowley's back, stroking over his sensitive scaled skin, and the demon whined happily, arching his spine even more and sliding backward, impaling himself on Aziraphale's length. 

To Crowley's dark satisfaction, Aziraphale let out a strangled little cry and bucked involuntarily, making them both shudder with the realisation that he was already fully seated inside Crowley. "Fuck! I was trying to take it slow!" Aziraphale laughed, his hands sliding over Crowley's ribs, so warm and tender that Crowley couldn't bite back a quiet moan in time, his eyelids fluttering. 

"Mm, too slow," he mumbled, and Aziraphale just chuckled, reaching down to pull Crowley's hair back from his face, moving it to the side instead. 

"Mhm, you're just a slut," he teased, and Crowley snorted, squeezing his muscles around Aziraphale and smirking when he grunted in pleasure. 

"I'm a literal incubus, I don't think sluts get much sluttier." 

"You uh...you might be right there," Aziraphale sighed, struggling to keep his voice even when Crowley rocked his hips ever so slightly, impatiently starting to fuck himself on the cock buried so deep inside him. "Alright, alright! Settle down," Aziraphale snapped in a fake-annoyed tone, and Crowley went still, letting his eyes slip closed as he forced himself to relax. The human leaned over him a little more, one hand under Crowley's stomach, the other finding one of his nipples and toying with it between his thumb and forefinger. Unable and unwilling to stay quiet, Crowley let out an appreciative whimper, and Aziraphale purred in satisfaction, just before thrusting for the first time. 

It was shallow and quite slow, but Aziraphale had judged the angle just right, and pleasure burst behind Crowley's eyelids, that intense drag across his prostate making his cock twitch and leak underneath him. Grunting, Aziraphale nuzzled at the back of Crowley's scaled shoulder and thrust again, this time pulling out a little further before plunging back in, as deep as he could get. Crowley squealed happily and Aziraphale chuckled, then slowly leaned back, his hands sliding to the demon's hips as he began to set a rhythmic pace. It was still quite slow compared to the way Crowley was used to having sex, but each stroke applied plenty of delicious pressure against every sweet spot in his body, as well as reaching mind-numbingly deep inside his receptive passage. Content to allow Aziraphale full control of his body, Crowley relaxed into the mattress and simply enjoyed it, his long eyelashes fluttering against the sheets as he moaned and moaned, taking everything the human gave him and loving every second. 

After a minute or two of this easy rhythm, Aziraphale suddenly pulled out, leaving Crowley feeling empty and very confused, as if he'd just been yanked from a trance. "Sorry, sorry," Aziraphale mumbled, his fingers spreading against Crowley's lower back, soothing him gently. "I want to change position. On your side, please," he ordered with an encouraging little smile and Crowley did as he was told, flicking his hair back over his shoulder so he could gaze up at Aziraphale to his heart's content. 

Aziraphale simply grinned in return and lifted one of Crowley's legs, his hands gripping one strong thigh, his knees resting on either side of the other so he could line himself up more easily. A fumbling moment, an easy slide, and Crowley was full again, mumbling his delight to himself while Aziraphale pushed even deeper, those plump hands wandering over the red inside of Crowley's thigh, stroking the soft skin there. Shuddering, Crowley watched with half-lidded eyes, barely feeling the stretch when Aziraphale leaned forward slightly, Crowley's ankle hooked over his shoulder and causing the angle of his legs to open even wider. In his line of work, it paid to be flexible, and Crowley stretched at least twice a day to keep his muscles loose - this was absolutely nothing to him. 

"You really are lovely and fit, aren't you?" Aziraphale purred, pushing Crowley's leg a little more, now completely perpendicular to the mattress. Apparently satisfied with this, Aziraphale wrapped one arm around Crowley's lifted leg, the other hand on his thigh, stroking and massaging the sensitive flesh there and drawing a few more happy moans from the demon. Then, beginning slowly at first, he began to build back up to his previous rhythm, causing Crowley to gasp and whine out happily, the new angle hitting new spots within him and refreshing that delicious, blissful pleasure. 

Every drive of Aziraphale's hips moulded Crowley around the shape of his cock, and the demon couldn't help himself from moaning almost constantly, especially when Aziraphale's hand wandered from his thigh down to his balls, playing with them lightly. Bucking, Crowley scrabbled for a grip on the mattress, but couldn't find one, his whole body arching as he thrust into thin air. 

"Good demon," Aziraphale chuckled, his voice sounding fonder, more gentle than usual as he leaned over and stroked Crowley's hair, toying with the curls lightly. "That's it, you take it so well, hmm?" He praised softly, taking a break from thrusting to stroke the backs of his fingers over Crowley's cheek. Crowley whimpered quietly, too far gone to do anything but rock back, desperately searching for more pleasure. Hands gently gripped his hip, his thigh, and Aziraphale was pulling out again, turning Crowley onto his back. 

Panting with need and desire, Crowley pulled his legs up, spreading them as wide as he could and opening his mouth to beg. "Shhh," Aziraphale soothed, a triumphant, delighted expression on his face as he lined up again, nudging his tip against Crowley's needy entrance. "I'm taking care of you, relax," he added in a quiet, tender tone, his hands stroking the outside of Crowley's thighs as he pushed forward slowly. Trembling all over, Crowley moaned as he was filled again, that beautiful, heavy presence giving him exactly what he needed, sating that intense craving. Aziraphale, still smiling softly, leaned down and rested his hands on Crowley's ribs, settling for a moment and giving the demon time to really feel that weight inside him, the stretch of the human's thick cock. Then he pressed a gentle, warm kiss to Crowley's chest, leaned back, and began to thrust. 

It was slow and easy, every movement causing him to nearly pull all the way out before gliding back in, sinking every inch into Crowley's needy passage. Still breathing heavily in between shaky moans, Crowley arched his back up, his cock twitching as his orgasm began to build. Apparently noticing this, Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley's length and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, his words no longer making sense in Crowley's pleasure-addled mind, but the encouraging, gentle tone to his voice making his intentions clear. Crowley gasped, shuddered, and bucked one last time as he came, the pleasure welling and exploding behind his eyelids, whiting out his vision as he collapsed against the bed, his body trembling and twitching as he spilled all over his own stomach.

"Good, what a good little demon," Aziraphale purred, slipping from Crowley and leaning over him, one hand on his cheek as he stared up at the human shakily. 

"Y-you didn't-" 

"Don't worry about it," Aziraphale cut him off gently, his thumb stroking over Crowley's cheekbone, caressing his soft skin. "I'm okay, I just like seeing you come." 

Somehow exhausted just from one round, Crowley turned his head into the human's touch ever so slightly. "I'll finish you," he mumbled, and Aziraphale smiled, moving to sit on the bed beside Crowley, his back against the headboard. 

"You don't need to," he soothed, stroking Crowley's hair lightly, his touch tentative, almost like he expected Crowley to push him away. 

Deciding that there was no point in arguing further, Crowley rolled onto his stomach and crawled up to lay on Aziraphale's pillowy thighs, one hand cupping the human's shaft. Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath, but didn't protest, one hand finding one of Crowley's horns, the other sliding into his hair and tangling in those soft curls. 

"Ohhh fuck," he mumbled, and Crowley grinned. This was his specialty, and he wanted Aziraphale to feel like the most special man on Earth.

His heart thudding in his chest, Crowley let his forked tongue slip from between his lips, dragging over the tip of Aziraphale's cock. He could taste himself there, as well as the sweet, clear taste of the human's pre, and he lapped it up eagerly, swirling his tongue normally before lazily starting to showcase his talent. Slowly, his tongue extended further, wrapping itself around Aziraphale's thick shaft over and over, making it look like some odd kind of candy cane. 

Aziraphale  _ moaned.  _

Crowley had never heard anything so lewd in all his long life, and he felt a shiver of triumphant delight run up his spine. This wasn't just the satisfaction of a job well done, it was definitely something more. Something sweeter, more substantial, and very, very dangerous. Suddenly nervous, Crowley did his best to push all those anxious thoughts aside and instead opened his throat, burying his nose in Aziraphale's neatly trimmed hair. The human choked and bucked, then gasped out an apology, which Crowley answered by simply humming around the length lodged deep in his throat. A hand ran down, plump fingers feeling the bulge at the front of Crowley's neck, and he swallowed hard. 

At that point, he knew it was all over for Aziraphale - he could hear in the human's moans, feel in those frantic touches to his cheeks and hair, he  _ knew _ Aziraphale was just a hair's width from finally coming. And he wanted it, oh how he  _ wanted it.  _ He couldn't think of anything in the world he'd ever desired more than Aziraphale's cum on his tongue or the sound of the human's orgasmic moans in his ears. Eager, Crowley began to bob his head, flicking his tongue on each pull back, one hand cupping Aziraphale's balls, his finger pressing up just behind them, finding his prostate from the outside. Within seconds, Aziraphale melted, his cock swelling in Crowley's throat, his hips jerking as he yelled out obscenities just before he spilled. Joy flooded through Crowley's body, and he obediently swallowed every drop, suckling gently at Aziraphale's tender tip to make sure he got it all before finally sitting back, a little dizzy from that sweet success. 

Aziraphale slumped back against the headboard and grinned at Crowley sleepily, his face flushed bright red. "God, your tongue," he chuckled breathlessly, and Crowley simply smiled, nodding as he looked down at his lap. As he noticed the cum still clinging to his own body, the sticky stain lifted and vanished, leaving his skin smooth and clean as always. And yet, he felt dirty. He felt sick. 

"Crowley? Are you okay?" Aziraphale pressed, his hand suddenly on Crowley's cheek again. The demon jerked away as if he'd been burned, his eyes wide, then managed to get a grip on himself and forced a laugh. 

"Uh, yeah, sorry! Miles away, I um...I need to get some sleep," he said as calmly as he could manage, wincing at the look of doubt on Aziraphale's face. "I should go home, but...we should do this again." 

"Friday," Aziraphale suggested firmly, and Crowley blinked, then smiled and nodded, his chest filling with warmth at the idea of getting to see the human again, even as he tried to quell the anxiety making him tremble all over.

"Friday," he confirmed, and Aziraphale watched him leave, an odd little smile on his face. 

When Crowley was back in the safety of his apartment, he immediately crawled into bed, curling up under the warm blankets and staring off into space. 

The way he and Aziraphale had just had sex was  _ different, _ he knew that. It had felt different in a good way at the very least, but after six thousand years spent having all kinds of sex with all kinds of people, Crowley found the idea of feeling something entirely new rather intimidating. He had no idea what it was about Aziraphale that was special, why he'd suddenly started being able to have this new kind of sex - but only with Aziraphale and only that day. Every touch the human had bestowed on him had felt electrifying, sending shivers of pleasure all through his body, and leaving him feeling bereft and cold, now that he was by himself. Frustrated and exhausted, Crowley rolled over onto his other side and closed his eyes, trying his best to relax enough for sleep. But, despite his spirited attempts, he couldn't get the anxious thoughts to settle down long enough for him to drift off. They just kept spinning around and around in his mind, forcing him to think about possibilities he didn't want to consider; possibilities that scared him. Gritting his teeth against it all, Crowley promised himself that he would do the only thing he could - find out more. He would spend more time with the odd human, leaning into his touches, enjoying his body, and looking into his gaze until he figured out exactly what was going on, and what Aziraphale had to do with it. 

Finally somewhat satisfied, Crowley buried his face in the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that he would eventually be able to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I've decided to update this story on Mondays and Fridays, and Aderyn on Wednesdays (although I completely forgot to do Aderyn this week whoops) but at least I have a schedule now!   
> Anyway, I hope you liked this one! Let me know what you thought, I love seeing your comments as always! ♡♡♡


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: explicit sexual content, rough sex.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Aziraphale announced, excusing himself from the room and flashing Anathema a smile on the way. His Halloween party was going well already, as everyone seemed to be having a fun time. Of course, it was only a small party with seven people total, but the music was on-theme, as were the snacks, and everyone except Adam had put a lot of thought and work into their costumes. In fact, as he walked down the hall, he could hear Brian teasing Adam about his awful 'costume,' and it made Aziraphale smile as he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

He pulled the chain and the light flickered on, revealing that his makeup had already smudged. Frowning, Aziraphale picked the gold eyeliner up off the counter and began to touch up the tears drawn on his face, humming to himself as he worked. 

"You forgot, didn't you?" 

The voice was quiet, almost petulant, but it made Aziraphale jump violently nonetheless, and he whirled around to see Crowley sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his expression unreadable, but seeming unhappy, if Aziraphale had to guess. 

"Oh shit," he said simply, and Crowley raised an eyebrow, his expression shifting from inscrutable to very definitely sulking. 

"Is that it?" 

"No!" Aziraphale blurted out quickly, his cheeks flushing as he hurried forward, his hands cupping Crowley's jaw and gently tilting his head up. "No, Crowley, I'm...I'm sorry," he began quietly, hurriedly stroking his thumbs over the demon's cheeks and forcing himself not to shrink away when the taller being stood up. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I had an awful week, I've had to rush around so much, and I just...I forgot. And then Adam's apartment got flooded and he asked if we could do the party here today instead of at his tomorrow, and...I forgot," he finished lamely, wincing as Crowley sighed heavily. 

"I'll just go, I guess," he muttered, but Aziraphale gently grabbed at his sides before he could move, gripping that warm, scaled flesh. 

"No! Please, stay. You can say you're in costume and we can spend time together after," Aziraphale rushed out, and saw the way Crowley softened, his lip caught in his sharp teeth briefly. 

"Fine," he grumbled after a moment or two, but Aziraphale could tell it was just residual grumbling, more to save face than to express actual annoyance. "You're just lucky I like your costume," Crowley added, a smile sneaking into his words as he reached out and tapped the halo headband Aziraphale was wearing, causing the golden ring to bob and wobble on its wire. 

"Yeah? You got something for angels?" Aziraphale giggled, and Crowley swallowed, his pupils expanding as he looked the human up and down, taking in the white robe, the fake feathered wings. The realisation that his joke had managed to hit the bulls-eye sent a sudden wave of heat through Aziraphale's body, not helped by the way Crowley was looking at him now, with an openly hungry, greedy desire. Stepping forward, Crowley crowded Aziraphale against the counter, one clawed hand under his chin, keeping his gaze fixed on the demon's. Despite his anxiety about being overheard, Aziraphale could feel his cock stirring in his underwear already, his body practically fizzing with the desire to give Crowley everything he wanted. His lips parted, and he looked at Crowley with an expression that spoke louder and clearer than his voice could ever manage. 

In a split second, Aziraphale found himself bent over the bathroom counter, facing the mirror, his robe pulled up around his hips. A hefty slap landed directly on his ass, and Aziraphale bit back a yelp, then wriggled his hips slightly, but Crowley didn't take the bait, instead yanking Aziraphale's boxers down with one hand and letting them drop to scrunch up around his ankles. Suddenly exposed to the rather chilly air, Aziraphale tried not to shiver, but Crowley really wasn't in the mood to mess around, already plunging two lubed fingers deep into Aziraphale's entrance. 

Aziraphale bit his lip hard, a rush of intense pleasure ripping through him as the demon prepped him hurriedly, fingering him open and assaulting his prostate viciously in the process. In under a minute, he could feel his cock bobbing between his legs, hard and heavy and already leaking as his eyes rolled back with the effort of not crying out. Apparently satisfied, Crowley pulled his fingers out, immediately replacing them with the tip of his thick cock against Aziraphale's entrance. Panting, Aziraphale did his best to relax, but with the minimal prep, there wasn't much he could do to avoid the aching soreness of a step too far as Crowley pushed. He groaned softly, to let the demon know he was struggling, and Crowley sighed, rubbing his lower back lightly. 

"Do you need more prep?" He asked quietly, and Aziraphale shook his head, forcing himself to breathe evenly. 

"No, just be slow," he mumbled, closing his eyes as Crowley nudged against him again, then pushed a little harder. With a pang of sudden, but short-lived discomfort, Crowley's tip slipped past Aziraphale's entrance, and the human whimpered softly, a shiver running all through his body as the demon sank deeper into him. Thankfully, after the initial penetration, Aziraphale's body seemed to accept the massive cock much more easily, and Crowley was soon fully hilted in Aziraphale's entrance, one of his hands reaching up to tangle in the human's blond curls. 

"Are you gonna be a good little angel for me, hmm?" He growled, and Aziraphale nodded hurriedly, the feeling of that thick cock inside him, so warm and already twitching, beginning to get to him. He could feel his rationality slipping away, being replaced with simple carnal desire, the need to be absolutely railed by the demon still holding his hair. 

Chuckling, Crowley leaned back slightly, then rocked his hips lazily, easily sliding halfway out before gliding back in over Aziraphale's prostate. Aziraphale bit down harder on his lip. His eyes were rolling back again, the thrill of being fucked so openly, unashamedly adding to the sensation, making every movement of Crowley's hips feel electric. Another thrust, and Aziraphale choked, desperate not to moan even as Crowley leaned over him, gripped his hip, and began to fuck him in earnest. 

If screaming had been an option, the neighbours would have already been getting worried, but as it was, all Aziraphale could do was whimper, taking every brutal thrust, every slam of his hips against the counter. Crowley was making sure to angle directly into the human's prostate every time, and Aziraphale was already coming apart, his hands gripping onto the counter desperately, his knuckles going white as Crowley suddenly pulled his head back by his hair, forcing him to look in the mirror. Aziraphale wasn't surprised by the flushed look to his face, or even the distant, rapturous look in his eyes, but being forced to see it made his cock twitch, a drip of pre spilling from the tip and running down his shaft. Chuckling and still thrusting with the same mind-melting pace, Crowley leaned in even closer. 

"Look at you, hmm? A lovely little angel, g-...ah! Getting defiled by a demon," he snarled in Aziraphale's ear, and the human shuddered, feeling his body start to tremble, his knees feeling weak as his orgasm built. Grinning, Crowley nipped at Aziraphale's neck, then stood back again, letting go of the human's hair to focus entirely on fucking him as hard as possible. 

Aziraphale did his best not to make a sound, but every single thrust was hitting exactly where he needed it to, and every impact of his hips smacking into the counter sent delicious pain coursing through him, heightening his pleasure and kicking everything up a notch. Within seconds, he was close, his chest heaving, his cock twitching, and then Crowley grunted, slamming hard into his prostate. Aziraphale tasted blood, and came. 

It was the hardest he'd ever come in his life, his whole body convulsing, his mouth falling open in a silent scream, his legs shaking and twitching as Crowley rocked inside him, helping him ride out the orgasm. 

"Good little angel," he purred, his hands deftly slipping the fake wings off of Aziraphale's shoulders so he could press his warm chest against the human's back, one of his hands reaching down to stroke Aziraphale's oversensitive, still-spilling cock. Completely spent, Aziraphale simply collapsed against the counter, his eyes slipping closed, his mind completely devoid of anything but pleasure. It took him a good few seconds to come down from his orgasm enough to realise Crowley had pulled out, and when he did, he simply whined and pushed back with his hips. 

"No, I think you've had enough," Crowley chuckled softly, helping Aziraphale straighten up and turn around, those golden eyes seeming almost affectionate to Aziraphale's still pleasure-clouded perception. "Look at this, you bit your lip to Hell," he added, in a tender, teasing tone. A little confused, Aziraphale licked his bottom lip and found that Crowley was right - he'd bitten down so hard while trying not to moan that he'd broken the skin. 

"Shit," he mumbled, but Crowley was already reaching up, his thumb brushing over the human's lip. The pain faded immediately, and when Aziraphale turned hurriedly to look in the mirror, he saw that his lip had healed back up completely, as if it had never happened. 

"We come from the same stuff as angels, we can do all the same things," Crowley explained quietly as Aziraphale turned back to look at him, his mouth already open to ask. 

"Ah, makes sense," he said lamely instead, then looked down, wincing when he saw that Crowley was still rock-hard. "I uh...I guess it works out well for you, though." 

"How so?" Crowley asked, frowning slightly, and Aziraphale flashed him a grin, slowly sinking to his knees in front of the demon. 

"Because I can't suck cock with a busted lip, can I?" He smirked, and Crowley grinned. 

"I like you," he snorted, taking a gentle grip on the back of Aziraphale's head, guiding him carefully. Eager, Aziraphale wrapped a hand around Crowley's thick base and dragged his tongue along the underside of the shaft, drawing a deep sigh from the demon. A little more confident, Aziraphale took the head into his mouth and began to lap against it, briefly digging the tip of his tongue against Crowley's slit and delighting in the demon's sudden sharp inhale. Then Aziraphale began to move his head, still lavishing all his attentions on the head of Crowley's cock, but now sliding it against his tongue while he hollowed his cheeks, the demon's fingers tangling in his hair, his soft pants music to Aziraphale's ears. A gentle push to the back of the human's head, and he decided to show off his lack of a gag reflex, relaxing his throat before sliding down slowly, centimetre by centimetre, until the entire length of Crowley's huge cock was inside him, his nose buried in the thick red hair at the demon's base. 

Humming approvingly, Crowley combed his fingers through Aziraphale's curls, smiling down at him just as there was a loud knock on the door, making them both jump. 

"Aziraphale? You okay in there?" Anathema called, and Aziraphale pulled back hurriedly, Crowley's cock slipping from his mouth. He coughed once or twice, his throat irritated by the quick movement, then managed to answer, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"Yeah! Just um...just talking to someone on Tinder, I'll...I'll be right out!" He called, using the first excuse that came to mind and immediately regretting it. But Anathema didn't seem to notice, instead simply laughing at him and telling him to hurry up before walking away. Wincing, Aziraphale looked back at Crowley, who, he was surprised to see, actually seemed embarrassed. 

"You okay?" Aziraphale asked gently, and he nodded, but jumped when Aziraphale wrapped a hand around him again. 

"Wait, you...you want to..?" Crowley said hurriedly, trailing off before he could finish the question. 

"Yes," Aziraphale answered simply, flashing him a smile. "I want you to finish." 

Crowley seemed to relax, his shoulders dropping, his hand slipping back into Aziraphale's hair. "Okay." 

His whole body buzzing with excitement, Aziraphale leaned in again and took Crowley back in, his toes curling in delight when the demon gasped. An idea struck, and Aziraphale reached up with one hand, sliding it between the demon's legs and behind him, seeking that sensitive entrance. It didn't take him long to find it, and when he did, Crowley had to choke back a moan, his hips bucking and forcing his cock impossibly deeper into Aziraphale's throat. His fingers snapped, and Aziraphale found his own finger suddenly coated in lube, so he pushed forward eagerly, and easily found the demon's prostate. From there, it only took Crowley a few slow thrusts into Aziraphale's throat to come, his cock buried deep inside Aziraphale when he spilled, burning hot cum pouring down the human's throat and warming his whole body from the inside out. Rather more contented now that he'd helped his companion finish, Aziraphale nursed Crowley through his orgasm, then stood up shakily, quickly bending over to wash the sweat off his face. 

A hand slid over his back, Crowley's warmth at Aziraphale's side, and he smiled to himself, quickly drying his face on his towel before turning to face the demon at last. "How was that?" 

"Perfect," Crowley murmured, his arms sliding around Aziraphale's waist, and, to his surprise, pulling him into a gentle embrace. For a moment, Aziraphale was too shocked to hug back, but it didn't last long, as he was far too eager to bury his face in Crowley's silky hair and squeeze that lithe form close to his own plump one. Crowley hesitated, then hugged Aziraphale even tighter, his hand on the back of the human's head, holding him gently. 

"My good little angel," he murmured, and Aziraphale chuckled softly, fingers spreading against the demon's scaled back. 

"Mhm. My wicked fiend," he teased, then slowly broke away, smiling up at Crowley before turning back to face the mirror. "I have to redo all my makeup now," he complained jokingly, picking up the eyeliner and getting to work. Crowley hopped up to sit on the counter and watched Aziraphale silently, his hands folded in his lap, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth where it rested between them. 

"Y'know, you could come to the party," Aziraphale suggested quietly, finishing one side of his face and moving on to the other. "Could say you're in costume and you know someone in movie effects." 

Crowley blinked in surprise, then slid off the counter to stand beside Aziraphale, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "I thought you were joking earlier, you...you'd really want me there?" He asked incredulously, and Aziraphale nodded, flashing him a smile. 

"Yeah, it would be fun, no? You could let your hair down for once," he suggested, finishing his makeup and turning to face Crowley, his hand brushing over the demon's soft cheek as he watched Aziraphale with wide eyes.

"Yeah," he said slowly, uncertain, and Aziraphale simply smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek quickly. 

"Meet me in the bedroom and I'll find you some sweatpants, okay? It's not  _ that  _ kind of party," he joked, and Crowley's cheeks coloured as he nodded, then vanished. Smiling to himself, Aziraphale pulled his boxers back up and slipped his wings on again, then left the bathroom and hurried down the short hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Crowley was nowhere to be seen, so Aziraphale turned away, opening a drawer and rummaging through some old clothes. He eventually found a pair of sweats that would probably fit Crowley - left behind by some old boyfriend - and turned around to find Crowley sitting on the bed, watching. 

"Christ, do you have to make me jump every single time?" He gasped, and Crowley snorted, then shook his head. 

"No, but it's easier to get somewhere when I'm not being looked at directly," he answered, almost seeming embarrassed yet again as Aziraphale walked over, holding the sweatpants out to him. 

"Well, I guess you just appearing would make me jump too," he admitted, and Crowley took the sweats, standing up to slip them on, wrapping his tail around one leg so it would be hidden under the baggy fabric. 

"True. How do I look?" 

"Odd," Aziraphale chuckled, giving Crowley's shoulder a light pat. "But it'll do. You'll have to go ring the doorbell, okay? I'll pretend to be surprised or whatever, I'll make it up. Just go out there, wait for like two minutes, and then ring, okay?" 

Crowley nodded, and once again vanished, leaving Aziraphale feeling suddenly very alone. He adjusted his headband quickly, smoothed out his robe, and slipped out of the bedroom, heading back to the living room with a slight difference to his stride. 

As he hesitated in the doorway, Anathema looked up and saw him, flashing him a knowing grin and waving him over to the low coffee table, where Newt and Adam were trying to armwrestle again. Everyone was watching intently, Brian and Wensleydale whooping while Pepper rolled her eyes at Aziraphale. Chuckling, he walked over and sat down next to Anathema, shaking his head at her fondly. 

"They really never change, huh?" He snorted, and she nodded, smiling to herself as Adam slammed Newt's hand to the table and jumped up, grinning with the triumph of victory. 

"No, they get older, but never grow up. Tell me about this Tinder guy," she added, winking at Aziraphale just as the doorbell rang. Anathema blinked, then looked at him meaningfully, and he swore to himself silently as his cheeks began to flush, giving him away immediately. 

Glaring at her, he got up and hurried down the hall, unlocking the front door and opening it with a smile. Crowley fidgeted on the doorstep, his eyes wide, nervousness written all over his face and in his body language as he bit his lip. 

"Come in, come in," Aziraphale soothed, reaching out and gently taking the demon's wrist, feeling his quick pulse against his own fingers as he tugged Crowley inside. "It's alright, my friends don't bite, I promise," he added, kissing Crowley's cheek and shutting the door behind him. Crowley glanced around, then followed Aziraphale hurriedly as he began to walk to the living room, where all conversation immediately ceased, the room suddenly going quiet. 

"Uh, hey, guys," Aziraphale announced awkwardly, clearing his throat and glancing at Crowley, who was trying to subtly hide behind Aziraphale. "This is.." 

_ Fuck.  _ He couldn't just introduce him as Crowley, but the demon had no other name. Frantically, Aziraphale wracked his brains for a normal human name, his fingers curling by his sides as the milliseconds ticked by. 

"Anthony," he finished, forcing himself not to wince at his own pause. "He's a new friend of mine, he um...his friend works in movie effects, so he's...he's a...a couch potato demon," Aziraphale went on, earning himself a brief glare from Crowley, which he simply ignored. "Anthony, that's Newt and Anathema there, dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams, Brian is the zombie, Wensleydale is Wallace from Wallace and Gromit, Pepper is Boadicea, and that  _ really _ funny guy wearing the red shirt that just says 'antichrist' on it is Adam." 

A chorus of 'whoah, that's so cool' and similar went up around the room, just as Aziraphale made the mistake of accidentally catching Anathema's eye. She simply smiled, but there was something in her gaze that told him she'd seen through every single lie he'd just told. While the rest of Aziraphale's friends got up to inspect Crowley's 'costume,' Anathema simply sat still, until she finally waved Aziraphale over to her. Reluctantly, he left Crowley to his admirers and sat down next to his best friend, flashing her a sheepish smile. 

"That's not a costume," she said very quietly, and Aziraphale winced, shaking his head. 

"No, it's not." 

"Is he-" 

"He's my friend," Aziraphale cut her off firmly, then glanced back to make sure Crowley wasn't panicking too much. "He's really nice, he's...he's sweet," he added, and Anathema nodded, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"I trust your judgement. For friends, that is. You're terrible at choosing romantic partners, but you're good at making good friends," she teased, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, glancing up again to see Crowley looking very lost. As soon as they made eye contact, however, Crowley was hurrying over, taking the seat next to Aziraphale and sitting close enough so the outsides of their thighs brushed together.

"You're okay," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley looked down, his cheeks flushed, his hands trembling ever so slightly as he wrung them in his lap. 

"So, Anthony. What do you do for work?" Anathema asked cheerfully, and Aziraphale shot her a dirty look, which she answered with a sunny smile. Crowley swallowed, panic welling up in his eyes as he stared at Aziraphale blankly. 

"He's a waiter," Aziraphale said simply, and Crowley nodded, letting out a sigh of relief as some of the tension in his body melted away. Anathema leaned forward to say something else, just as Adam cut into the conversation, apparently a little tipsy. 

"Who wants to play Mario Kart?" He grinned, and Aziraphale shook his head as a cheer went up in the room. 

"No! Last time you nearly killed each other!" He laughed, but Brian was already turning the TV on, and Newt was busy getting the remotes from the box on the shelf. 

"What's...what's Mario Kart?" Crowley asked Aziraphale in a low voice, still looking nervous and uncomfortable. 

"It's a video game," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley gave him a blank look that a plain sheet of paper would have been proud of. "It's kind of hard to explain, you'll see," he sighed, but offered Crowley a small smile to let the demon know he wasn't annoyed. This was simply turning out to be a little more complicated than he'd thought - he'd completely forgotten about Crowley's unfamiliarity with the post-Industrial Revolution world and how it would affect his ability to socialise. 

"Who wants to play the first round?" Adam asked, turning in the chair he'd pulled up in front of the TV to look around the room. "Anthony? You're a guest, you can go first if you want," he offered, waving a remote towards Crowley, who looked positively scared. 

"I...I haven't played before, I'll just watch to start with," he managed, and Adam nodded, just as Pepper got up and snatched the remote from his hand. Brian and Wensleydale already had remotes, and so the round began, giving Aziraphale something for his eyes to do while he thought. Crowley was still slightly shaky, and he was beginning to feel guilty for putting the demon through it all - he wasn't used to social things, and Aziraphale had definitely thrown him in at the deep end, with very little planning. And, just to make it as close to unbearable as possible, that other guilt was settling in again, the one he'd grown used to. He'd allowed a demon to bend him over the bathroom counter and use him - worse, he'd  _ enjoyed  _ it. Every single second. 

As Aziraphale was becoming accustomed to it, the shame was becoming less, but it was still rather acute. Something about the whole situation always felt so wrong afterwards. He never gave it a second thought, he always rushed in, diving into the pleasure eagerly and then realising far too late, after it was all over, that he shouldn't have done it. Biting his lip, Aziraphale looked down at his hands, then swallowed, starting to feel a bit nauseous just as Crowley shifted beside him, dragging him back into the real world. 

Aziraphale looked up, and Crowley flashed him an uncertain smile, those golden eyes soft as ever. Aziraphale sighed, the air leaving his lungs in a slow stream, his own smile spreading across his face, this one much more confident and content than the demon's. There couldn't be anything wrong with what he was doing, the odd friendship they were building, not when Crowley looked that sweet and lost, not when it felt so good. 

After all, Aziraphale had sinned plenty in his time, and a handful more weren't going to make a difference - besides that, who was going to judge him? Only himself, and he knew he was his own harshest critic. But Crowley was kind and gentle with him, for the most part, and Aziraphale needed more of that in his life, after everything he'd been through. 

And then Adam was urging Crowley to play, and the demon was getting up slowly, smiling awkwardly as Adam showed him the controller and blushing furiously in a way that Aziraphale found unbearably adorable. He couldn't stop watching the demon, his smile widening when Crowley started to play and immediately drove into a wall. 

"You like him, don't you?" Anathema asked suddenly, and Aziraphale blinked, turning to her in surprise. 

"Of course, he's my friend," he said simply, and she just smiled, rolling her eyes. 

"You know what I mean. You can't take your eyes off him," she teased, and Aziraphale felt his cheeks once again betraying him, starting to flush while he kept watching the screen so he didn't have to look at her. 

"It's not like that," he insisted quietly, biting the inside of his cheek as Crowley forgot which button to press and had to be helped by Adam's patient instructions. "We...I mean, it's more than friends, but I don't want a romantic relationship," he added firmly, and Anathema groaned, sliding down in her seat slightly. 

"Why do you always get yourself into such messes?" She chuckled, giving his shoulder a friendly push. "You're going to call me tomorrow and tell me everything, you hear? I wanna know." 

"Alright, just...I don't want anyone else to know," Aziraphale murmured, and Anathema went serious for a moment, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. 

"You know I wouldn't gossip," she soothed, and he smiled, nodding before leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly. 

"I know, thank you. I've missed you, y'know. We need to hang out more, I know you've been busy with the new place and everything, but it would be nice to see each other regularly," he pointed out, and Anathema nodded, gently pulling him into a loose hug. 

"Agreed, I've missed you too." 

By the time the party began to wind down, Crowley was getting rather good at Mario Kart and seemed to be enjoying himself, chatting a bit more easily with Aziraphale's friends. Anathema and Newt were the first to leave, and the rest followed soon after, with plenty of hugs and kisses on the way out. And then it was just Aziraphale and Crowley, the flat suddenly seeming much larger and quieter. 

"I'm...I should probably go," Crowley announced, not quite looking at Aziraphale, who closed the gap between them hurriedly, his hands finding the demon's and holding them loosely. 

"Please don't, not yet. I like having you around," he murmured, and Crowley winced, looking down at the floor. 

"I...I'm too tired for sex, Aziraphale," he muttered, and Aziraphale blinked, quickly reaching up to gently tilt Crowley's chin upwards. 

"Hey, look at me. I don't just want sex, okay?" Aziraphale said firmly, smiling as he shifted just a little closer, close enough to slip his arm around that thin waist, just resting it there without pressing himself against Crowley. "I like spending time with you," he added, and Crowley managed a tiny smile, his eyes still not exactly meeting Aziraphale's gaze. 

"Me too."

"How about a movie?" Aziraphale suggested softly, and Crowley nodded, starting to lean into Aziraphale's embrace tentatively, just as the human began to pull away. Cursing the awful timing to himself silently, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and towed him down the hall to the bedroom, flashing him a quick, shy smile. 

"I'm going to go get changed, you can get comfortable," he announced, then left all in a hurry, desperate to get out of his costume and into bed with the warm demon. He really, really wanted some non-sexual physical contact, and it seemed like Crowley was feeling the pull too. 

Aziraphale got changed in record time, soon slipping back into the bedroom in his t-shirt and boxers to find Crowley in bed, the sweatpants folded neatly on top of the dresser. Smiling to himself, Aziraphale grabbed his laptop from his desk and walked over, climbing into bed beside the demon. "You okay?" He asked softly, and Crowley nodded, looking somewhat distracted as Aziraphale got comfortable. 

"Just um...I guess I'm still kind of wound up from all the socialising," he mumbled, and Aziraphale reached out, slipping his arm around Crowley and gently pulling him closer. 

"I understand. I'm a bit of an introvert myself, and I have this social meter, y'know? There's only so much I can handle and when it gets completely drained, I don't want to be around people anymore. I expect since you're not used to it, your social meter is probably very small to start with," Aziraphale said quietly, silently rejoicing as Crowley curled up against his side. The horns got in the way for a moment, making it difficult for Crowley to find a comfortable way to lay his head against Aziraphale's shoulder, but he managed it, one hand sliding down to rest on the human's thigh innocently. 

"Mmm, that sounds about right," he hummed, and Aziraphale smiled, giving his waist a firm squeeze. 

"Let's pick a movie now, shall we?" 

It took quite a while, but eventually they settled on a random romcom that happened to be on Netflix. To Aziraphale's delight, Crowley stayed curled against his side the whole time, making little jokes and sarcastic remarks occasionally, his hand always resting on Aziraphale's thigh. All too soon, though, the credits came up, and Crowley was shifting, uncurling his body. Desperate to keep him there just for a little longer, Aziraphale began to speak softly. 

"I've always wanted to be in love like that," he admitted, and Crowley cuddled up to him again, that silky red hair spilling over Aziraphale's shoulder like a curly cloak. 

"I think it's terrifying," Crowley answered simply, and Aziraphale frowned, leaning his head against the demon's. 

"How so?" 

"The attachment of it all, what if something happens? To the person or your relationship, how...how does that not terrify you, angel?" Crowley breathed, the apprehension obvious in his voice. Aziraphale simply took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Well, it does terrify me," he began softly, smiling to himself as he spoke. "But that's what love is like, y'know? Opening yourself up and being truly vulnerable is really scary, but it's also beautiful and wonderful, and...and it's worth it, when you find the right person. The person who embraces you as you are and makes you feel so good to be around."

"That's probably the realest thing I've ever heard anyone say about love," Crowley murmured, his voice inundated with sleepiness. 

"You sound exhausted," Aziraphale chuckled, closing his laptop and setting it on the bedside table. "Come on, you can sleep here." 

Crowley groaned softly, but Aziraphale could see he was trying to hide a smile, so the human simply laid down, getting comfortable before turning the bedside lamp off. Within a few seconds, Crowley had made a decision and curled up around him, his face buried in the back of Aziraphale's shoulder, his arm tight around the human's plush waist. Aziraphale grinned to himself and closed his eyes, his smile only widening as Crowley's tail wrapped around his ankle, possessive and oddly comforting. With the warmth behind him and the sheer joy of being held so firmly, Aziraphale fell asleep easier than he had in months, drifting off into a deep, dreamless slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it's quite fun!  
> Let me know what you thought of it! <3


	8. Chapter Eight

When Aziraphale woke the next morning, he was alone. The sun streamed through the gap in his curtains and he blinked in the light, then sighed as he stared at the unoccupied pillow beside him, still bearing a dip in the middle from the weight of Crowley's head and looking rather melancholy. 

His own heart sank as the last dregs of sleep faded from his mind, but he caught the bitter disappointment and slammed it into a cage, gritting his teeth. Crowley wasn't his boyfriend, they were just fuck buddies, nothing more. He could leave whenever he wanted, and Aziraphale had no right to expect him to spend the whole night by his side. Annoyed with himself and at the world in general, Aziraphale sat up abruptly, throwing the sheets back just as his phone rang, buzzing against the bedside table. Still irritated, he snatched it up, his anger deflating as soon as he read the caller ID, his thumb immediately going to the green answer button. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Aziraphale!" Came Anathema's cheery voice, forcing the rest of his bad mood out of his mind and replacing it with a much more calm feeling. "So, I'm really nosy and I want to know more about Anthony, or whatever his name is," she began, her voice a little teasing, but also firm. "I was thinking we could do lunch today?" 

Aziraphale squinted at the carpet for a moment or two, then nodded slightly. "Sure, I've got nothing on today. Where d'you wanna go?" 

"I'll text you. See you soon!" 

Aziraphale sat down a little nervously, smiling as Anathema took the seat across from him. She could get very nosy indeed sometimes, and he wasn't sure how far she was going to go in questioning him. 

"How are you feeling? You seemed tense last night," she began, as soon as the waiter had walked off, and Aziraphale leaned back in his chair, forcing himself to relax. 

"I'm okay, last night was...yeah, I think you can probably guess why I was tense," he pointed out with a shy smile, and Anathema smirked, adjusting her glasses. 

"Mhm. What made you decide to introduce your little demon side piece to your friends?" She asked, as if she was a tabloid reporter giving a sketchy celebrity a particularly tough question. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but he could feel the blush coming already, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "First of all, I'm not in a relationship, so he can't be my 'side piece.' And I'd arranged for him to come over and then forgotten, so he kind of just...turned up. While I was...in the bathroom," he finished, swallowing hard. A look of shock passed across Anathema's face briefly, before she wrestled it down and replaced it with a knowing smile. 

"I thought you were taking a while," she said simply, and Aziraphale looked down at the table, his cheeks on fire with embarrassment. "How did you meet him?" 

"Bumped into him at the hotel," Aziraphale answered shortly, then swallowed hard. "His name is um...it's actually Crowley. I saw him once and...and I guess it was a shock, but the second time I felt drawn to him, I don't really know why. He just...he seemed nice, and there was this moment where he dropped the whole demon act and was just really normal, and.." Aziraphale trailed off, then looked up, finally meeting Anathema's gaze again. "He uh...he showed up in my room the next day while I was asleep and I told him no, and we talked a bit." 

Anathema blinked, once again looking briefly surprised. "Wait, you...you told him no? I didn't think that worked with incubi," she pointed out, and Aziraphale shrugged, flashing her another awkward smile. 

"It works with this one. He's never been anything but completely respectful with me," he assured her quietly, just as the waiter came back. 

They ordered drinks, and as soon as the man had walked away, Anathema was back on the task of grilling Aziraphale like a well-done steak. 

"So what happened after that?" She prompted, and Aziraphale sighed, looking down at the menu without really reading it. 

"I invited him round for dinner, which I...I know it sounds super weird, I just...didn't know what else to do," he sighed, and Anathema snorted, shaking her head slightly. 

"That is the most Aziraphale thing to do, I have to be honest - inviting a demon round for tea," she chuckled, and he just ignored this, deciding to go on with his story so she'd stop. 

"We talked more and then he started messing around a bit while helping me clean up, I think it's like...hard-wired into him or something, but he is learning. And we slept together," he rushed out, hoping if he got the words out fast enough, maybe Anathema wouldn't hear them. "We did it a couple more times, then I didn't see him for a few months. Remember when Michael broke up with me?" He added, and Anathema nodded, then tilted her head to the side. 

"Yeah, actually. That wasn't that long ago, but you seem...you seem good," she said slowly, and Aziraphale felt his cheeks flush again, casting his gaze back down to the table shyly. 

"Yeah, I ran into Crowley that night. He took me home and stayed with me, helped me with my hangover in the morning. And we've been sleeping together again," he admitted quietly, then heaved a slow sigh. "I'm still feeling down about things with Michael, but Crowley is a really good distraction, I have to admit." 

Anathema sighed and reached across the table, gently taking Aziraphale's hands in hers. "Hey, look at me. I'm not judging you for any of this, okay? None of it. But I do think you need to be careful about using sex as a coping mechanism. You need to work through things as well, not just distract yourself." 

"I know," Aziraphale nodded, giving her hands a light, reassuring squeeze. "I've only seen Crowley twice since Michael, including that night, so I've had all week to be on my own and processing. I'm focused on keeping a healthy balance, I promise." 

"Good," Anathema answered simply, looking up as the waiter came back with their drinks and set them down carefully before asking if they'd chosen their entrees. Once they'd ordered, he left again, and Anathema flashed Aziraphale a bright smile. 

"Okay, so tell me about Crowley. What do you like about him?" She prompted, and Aziraphale winced. 

"That's um...a big question," he mumbled, then took a deep, slow breath. "There's a lot of things I like about him. He's kind, that's a good start. He's not always great at interacting socially, but his gut instinct is kindness, despite the whole demon thing. And...and obviously I find him handsome, in an odd way. He's got pretty eyes and...and a lovely voice. I just...I don't really know what you want to hear," he pointed out, and Anathema chuckled, shaking her head slightly. 

"You've already said more than enough, really," she smiled, then sighed and shook her head slightly, her expression becoming serious. "Look, Aziraphale, I know you. You get overly attached to people really easily, and that gets you hurt. I...I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt, I worry about you getting too attached to Crowley. He seems nice and all, but at the end of the day, he's...he's not human," she pointed out gently, and Aziraphale looked down at the table again, at the ring of condensation gathering around the base of his soda glass. 

"I know," he mumbled, then took a slow breath. "But we're not like that. He's just my friend, and we have sex sometimes. I won't get attached," he said firmly, and Anathema just nodded, seeming to accept this. 

"I'm glad he's making you feel better anyway," she smiled, then moved on, apparently having learned everything she'd wanted to know about Crowley. "Newt and I are still thinking about trying...for a baby, that is," she added, when Aziraphale gave her a blank look. 

"Ohh, yeah," he nodded, smiling as he leaned back in his chair. It was easier to relax now that the conversation wasn't centred around him and Crowley anymore, and he allowed Anathema's voice to flow over him, grounding him while he listened to her talk about Newt's possible promotion and what that might mean for their ability to support a child.

Eventually, though, they both finished their food and Anathema admitted she needed to be getting home to take Newt shopping, so they said their goodbyes and Aziraphale headed home. It didn't take him too long to get back, and he was soon unlocking the door to his flat and kicking his shoes off. He took a moment to breathe, then wandered down the hall into the bedroom, going still when he saw the teddy bear on the bed. 

It looked just like the one the protagonist had been given by the love interest in the movie he'd watched with Crowley the night before, and it even had a little ribbon around its neck with a note attached. Biting his lip, Aziraphale walked over slowly, sinking down onto the bed and picking up the bear in one trembling hand. He untied the ribbon carefully and unfolded the note, an unconscious smile spreading across his face as he read. 

_ Aziraphale,  _

_ I enjoyed last night and what you said about love stuck with me. I wanted to get you a little something to remind us both of our friendship. I've never had a true friend before, and I'm glad you're my first.  _

_ Crowley (Anthony)  _

Aziraphale let out a deep sigh, then tucked the note into the drawer in his bedside table before hugging the bear to his chest tightly, his chin resting on the top of its fuzzy head. He could feel his heart beating a little faster, his whole body warmed by Crowley's gesture, but he knew he couldn't get attached. Anathema was right. 

Crowley was a demon, and getting too attached to a human had hurt Aziraphale enough times for him to be certain that his relationship with Crowley could never go further than friends. Sighing to himself, Aziraphale let go of the bear and set it aside, then stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and promising himself firmly that he wouldn't get carried away. 

* * *

Crowley was getting a bit impatient. He felt like he'd been filling out paperwork for years, and he was still only about halfway done. As he signed another report, he swore to himself quietly, and tried not to think about what he would rather be doing. Or rather,  _ who  _ he would rather be doing. 

Crowley swallowed and tried to shove the thoughts away, but Aziraphale kept coming back to the front of his mind, those soft blue eyes, that sweet, adorable smile. He would have found the bear Crowley had left for him by now. 

Annoyed at his own brain for bringing up distraction after distraction, Crowley threw his pen down and glared at the paper in front of him, as if he could get it to fill itself out through sheer willpower and hatred. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Sighing, he got up abruptly and stalked towards the window in his small room, wrenching it open for some fresh air. The wind tugged at his curtains, but he ignored it, leaning out of the window and enjoying the feeling of the cold air on his face. It was starting to get dark, and Crowley knew it wouldn't be long before he could visit Aziraphale in secret. Excitement rushed through him, and he grinned to himself, ducking back into his room and shutting the window before sitting down at his desk again. After all, if he was just waiting out the time to go and see his friend, he might as well get some paperwork done. 

Thankfully, Crowley managed to work a little faster with the imminent promise of Aziraphale within his reach, and he got all the rest of his work done before heading out. He stepped through his front door and into Aziraphale's pitch-black bedroom, his eyes taking a moment to adjust. As his vision became clear, Crowley could make out the shape of Aziraphale laying in his bed, the blankets pulled up around him while he snored ever so softly. 

Smiling to himself, Crowley walked closer, and felt an unfamiliar fluttering in his chest when he saw that Aziraphale's arm was wrapped around the teddy bear, its softness squished up against his chest. Moving slowly so as not to risk waking Aziraphale, Crowley sank into a crouch and reached out, brushing a lock of Aziraphale's hair off his forehead. He grunted sleepily and nuzzled at the pillow, so Crowley drew back, his chest aching at the sight of that unbearably sweet, grumpy look on Aziraphale's face. He'd been watching Aziraphale on and off, when he had the time - checking on him at work, following him when he went grocery shopping, and generally just watching him from afar. It wasn't a problem, Crowley told himself he could walk away anytime, but the truth was, he couldn't get enough of Aziraphale. Everything the human did made Crowley smile; even just watching him do something as mundane as cleaning his kitchen gave Crowley a little thrill. 

Wincing to himself at the implications of this, Crowley dragged himself away from Aziraphale long enough to pick his phone up off the bedside table. A careful check through his calendar and work schedule revealed a completely free day on Tuesday, so Crowley made a mental note and set Aziraphale's phone back exactly where he'd found it. Then, with one last deep sigh, Crowley leaned over Aziraphale and planted a very light kiss on his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams," he mumbled, then left, his heart feeling heavy, his hands numb as he stepped back into his tiny flat and immediately crawled into bed, his eyes slipping closed as he got comfortable. An image of Aziraphale's smile sidled into his mind's eye, and Crowley was too tired to bother trying to push it away, instead smiling and relaxing a little further as sleep tugged at his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you liked this one, I know its kind of a filler-y chapter, but I think it's quite sweet :D   
> ♡


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, rough sex, domination, body worship.

Crowley checked the time, double checked the date, and focused his mind, letting a picture of Aziraphale swim into focus as he closed his eyes. He could see the human curled up on his couch under a blanket, so he took a breath and stepped forward. 

The sound of the TV filtered into Crowley's consciousness, and he opened his eyes, finding himself standing behind Aziraphale's sofa. He stepped forward, then cleared his throat awkwardly, and winced when Aziraphale jumped. 

"For fuck's sake!" He snapped, and Crowley snorted, walking around to sit down next to him and shoving his feet out of the way first. Aziraphale flipped him off, but moved to make more space, and Crowley collapsed into the cushions, flashing the human a bright grin. 

"Whatcha up to?" He asked, knowing full well that Aziraphale was definitely not busy. 

"Watching TV, dumbass," Aziraphale chuckled, gesturing with the remote, which made Crowley laugh. 

"Okay, I deserved that. Want some company?" 

With that, Aziraphale's fake annoyance melted away, and he simply smiled, lifting up his blanket and tossing it over Crowley's lap so they could share it. "Sure. I was about to put a movie on, good timing." 

His chest warm, Crowley curled up under the blanket and slowly leaned closer to Aziraphale, until the human noticed and wrapped his arm around Crowley's waist, gently tugging him closer. 

"You know, you don't have to be so sneaky, you can just ask," he teased, his eyes still fixed on the screen as he got the movie up and running. Crowley just shrugged, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks as he pressed closer into Aziraphale's side, a soft sigh slipping from his lips. 

"You okay?" Aziraphale asked after a moment or two, and Crowley looked at him in vague surprise, then smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, just a bit distracted." 

"Okay. Come here, I wanna get more comfortable," he added, gently tugging at Crowley's shoulder and guiding him carefully. After a few complicated moments, they managed to get settled, Aziraphale sitting back against the arm of the sofa, Crowley sitting between his spread legs, slouched against his warm chest, strong arms around his slender waist. 

"Better?" Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley simply nodded, his hand running over one of the human's arms and just enjoying the feeling of that soft skin under his touch. 

"Mhm. Are you comfortable?" 

"Very," Aziraphale answered, and gave Crowley a gentle little squeeze before turning his attention back to the screen. Crowley wasn't sure what the movie was, and he didn't much care - he was too busy enjoying the feeling of being embraced, surrounded by the warm skin of his friend, those arms heavy and comforting around him, Aziraphale's voice vibrating through his chest every time he made a comment about the film. In fact, after about half an hour, Crowley started to get downright sleepy, his eyelids drooping, his brain becoming a little fuzzy with the sheer comfort of his position. 

And then the movie began to get 'racy,' as Aziraphale later called it, much to Crowley's amusement. The sex was rather graphic, and Crowley could feel Aziraphale shifting, his arousal flaring bright in the demon's mind. Smirking to himself, Crowley gently took one of Aziraphale's hands and guided it downwards, pressing the tips of those thick fingers into his skin just above the base of his cock, golden eyes still fixed on the TV screen innocently. 

To Crowley's delight, Aziraphale took the invitation without hesitation, his hand sliding lower still and beginning to toy gently with Crowley's cock. Sighing, the demon drew his knees up and allowed his legs to fall open, giving Aziraphale the best possible access while the human began to stroke slowly, his plump hand cradling Crowley's cock in a way that made sparks fly in his vision. 

"You naughty little demon, look what you've done," Aziraphale murmured, his voice low and almost menacing, his touch already making Crowley's cock fill out, twitching in his grasp. "You've tempted me into touching you, hmm?" 

"I didn't do a thing, angel, this is all you," Crowley chuckled, tilting his head back and reaching up so he could meet Aziraphale's gaze, his long red fingers sliding into the human's soft curls. "Admit it, you love touching me."

"Of course I do," Aziraphale grinned, leaning down slightly to press a light kiss to the top of Crowley's head. "And in a minute, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week," he added in the same conversational tone, sending a shudder all through Crowley's body, his cock finally swelling to full mast just as Aziraphale's spare hand slipped between them. Before Crowley even realised what was happening, he had two fingers against his entrance, and he barely remembered to coat them in miraculous lube as Aziraphale pushed forward. The plump fingers sank into Crowley easily, making him moan and squirm. Aziraphale simply chuckled and began to squeeze Crowley's cock in his hand, his fingers thrusting deeper and finding the demon's prostate without any apparent effort. Crowley choked, bucking up in an attempt to force Aziraphale's hand to stroke him, but the human had been ready for this and simply squeezed harder, nodding to the film calmly. 

"Watch the movie, Crowley, you're missing important stuff," he ordered, and Crowley, already breathless, remembered that first night and the way Aziraphale had taken charge. His cock twitched at the thought, anticipation making him shiver as he tried to focus on the film, but as he turned his head towards the screen, Aziraphale's fingers began to thrust again, fucking against his prostate directly and making Crowley cry out in shocked pleasure. Ecstasy rippled through him, and he groaned, his eyes slipping closed. 

A sudden pinch to the side of his shaft made him squeal, the jolt of pain even sharper after such mind-numbing pleasure. "Watch the movie," Aziraphale growled, and Crowley whimpered, loving this new position of his, loving the way he was being dominated and controlled, in such stark contrast to his usual power over the humans he came into contact with daily. In fact, he could already feel an orgasm building, his breath coming in sharp, short pants, Aziraphale's cock swelling against his backside, already hot and hard and pressing into his skin in a way that drove him wild with need and desire. But he couldn't move, not until Aziraphale allowed it. 

And then suddenly, those fingers slipped from him, the massaging hand released his cock, and Crowley found himself being thrown forward, bent over the other arm of the sofa with his ass up in the air. "Lube," Aziraphale demanded sharply, and Crowley whimpered, barely able to summon enough coherent thought to make this happen, his whole body trembling. The cushions shifted, and a blunt tip nudged at Crowley's entrance, making him gasp happily, even as Aziraphale reached forward and grabbed one of his horns. He turned the demon's head towards the TV, then suddenly pressed forward, sinking his entire length into Crowley in one go. 

Crowley came apart in every way, his mouth falling open, his eyes rolling back, his cock twitching and spilling pre everywhere as the intense pleasure-pain of being filled so thoroughly and so quickly radiated through him, throbbing in every muscle and nerve he had. Aziraphale chuckled over Crowley's wordless moans, one hand coming down to pin the demon's head, forcing him to keep watching the TV screen as he began to thrust, wasting no time in picking up a brutal pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin quickly drowned out the sound of the TV, but Crowley was way too far gone to understand a word in any case, especially since the power behind Aziraphale's brutal thrusts kept rubbing his cheek against the fabric of the sofa arm. The last tiny part of his brain still capable of coherent thought pointed out that he was probably going to end up with something akin to carpet burn on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Just as Crowley was finally relaxing into the absolute railing he was receiving, Aziraphale changed angles, and Crowley couldn't stop the scream in time as the human slammed directly into his prostate. Within seconds, Crowley was coming, unable to stop himself as his orgasm ripped through him violently, his hips bucking, his whole body spasming as he shot spurt after spurt of thick cum onto the couch. Dimly, he was aware of Aziraphale slipping out of him, hands on him, supporting him gently, that voice murmuring soothing words in his ear, but he was still twitching and shaking, his whole body weak with the shock of coming so hard and so quickly. Eventually, though, the waves of pleasure subsided, and Crowley collapsed against the arm of the sofa, his chest heaving, his eyes slipping closed as the last residual shudders ran through his muscles. 

Moving slowly, Aziraphale gathered the limp demon up in his arms, still talking to him softly, praising him as he sat back, allowing Crowley to curl up, his side against the human's chest. Still coming down from the insane orgasm, Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's neck and relaxed, his numb, thoughtless brain assuring him that he was safe and sound in the human's embrace. 

Aziraphale let out a slow sigh as Crowley pressed against him, those gentle hands stroking over the demon's chest, thumbs catching on his nipples before sliding over his ribs and sides. Crowley, for his part, just lay there and panted, basking in the feeling of Aziraphale's hands so gentle against his skin, exploring every inch of his body. He loved feeling so  _ seen,  _ Aziraphale's hands reminding him that he was real, he was a person, and he existed. Sometimes it was all too easy to drift away from himself, to start feeling as if he was nothing, so disregarded by most humans - who tended to wake up the next morning thinking he was nothing more than a bad dream. 

But Aziraphale  _ saw  _ him, spent time touching his body, really knowing Crowley's skin and each little dip and swell of his ribs. The human touched him as if trying to make a map of his body in his mind, as if all he wanted was to memorise every part of Crowley, every sensitive spot, every little reaction the demon had to being touched. Aziraphale skimmed his fingernails over Crowley's sides, along the dip of his slim waist, and Crowley shivered, biting his lip as he turned his head to nuzzle against Aziraphale's jaw, even as the human chuckled softly. 

"I found a ticklish spot, hmm?" He purred, and Crowley nodded slightly, then let out a soft sigh, finally starting to catch his breath. His hand came to rest on Aziraphale's chest, fingers spreading against the warm fabric of his t shirt, and Aziraphale's hand slid over his, gently moving it so Crowley's palm was laid directly over the human's heart. He could feel the comfortingly steady beat against his skin, and he smiled to himself, pressing a brief, instinctive kiss to Aziraphale's jaw. Then those plump fingers slid between Crowley's thin ones, and Aziraphale relaxed, his body going still, his heartbeat slowing slightly. 

Silence fell between them for a while - comfortable, blissful silence that neither of them seemed ready to break, but after a while, Crowley shifted position and found, to his surprise, that Aziraphale's cock was still hard, now pressing hard against his ass through the human's sweatpants. 

"You didn't come?" He blurted out without thinking, and Aziraphale snorted, one hand sliding down to give one of Crowley's ass cheeks a good, solid squeeze. 

"No, you came far too quickly for me, you dirty fiend," he teased, and Crowley felt his face flush as he sat back, wincing when he looked down and saw the hefty bulge between Aziraphale's legs. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," he mumbled, but Aziraphale just shrugged, his hand slipping from Crowley's and instead finding the back of the demon's head, giving him a little push downward.

"Sorry isn't gonna make me come, now is it?" He smirked, and Crowley felt his throat tighten, his heart beating faster as excitement welled up, bright and silvery. 

"No, sir," he agreed quietly, and tasted the arousal in the air at the same time as Aziraphale's cock twitched against his thigh, those usually soft blue eyes flooding with lust. Crowley made a mental note of this, scribbling the words  _ power kink  _ across his mind before ducking down eagerly. Aziraphale's hand remained on the back of his head, even as Crowley tugged the human's sweatpants down and pulled his cock out, his mouth already watering at the sight of Aziraphale's not inconsiderable length bobbing in the cool air. With the sweatpants still around Aziraphale's hips, Crowley couldn't help but think it felt like they were doing something even more lewd - like they might get caught at any moment - and the little thrill running up and down his spine only served to make him even more eager. 

Aziraphale's hand gave him a gentle push, and Crowley blinked the thoughts away, instead focusing on what he was doing. His long fingers closed around Aziraphale's shaft, and his head spun with delight as he heard the human's deep, heartfelt moan. All he'd had to do was  _ touch _ him and Aziraphale was already rewarding him with such beautiful sounds, reminding Crowley just why he enjoyed the human's company so much. Smiling to himself with all the joy of an incubus about to swallow down a thick cock, Crowley lapped a stripe up the underside of Aziraphale's shaft, then went straight for the main event, allowing the human's cock into his mouth and further. In one slow, effortless glide, Crowley buried his nose in Aziraphale's hair, taking every inch of that throbbing, twitching cock into his throat and purring when Aziraphale pressed down hard against the back of his head, trying to rock his hips even deeper into the demon's mouth. 

"Good boy," Aziraphale murmured, his voice thick with pleasure, both his hands finding Crowley's horns and wrapping around them, holding tightly. Crowley made eye contact with his companion, winked, and then swallowed. 

"Fuck!" Aziraphale shouted, bucking up again and pulling hard on Crowley's horns. For effect, Crowley made a delicate choking sound, then pulled back, suckling briefly at Aziraphale's tip before going down again. One of the human's hands went to his throat, feeling the bulge there and causing them both to groan in satisfaction, but before Crowley could pull back again, Aziraphale spoke up quietly, his voice much more gentle than it had been. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly, and Crowley blinked, then pulled back, his fingers wrapping around Aziraphale's length and stroking it slowly to make absolutely sure it stayed hard while he spoke. 

"You can't, angel," he soothed, a lazy smile spreading across his face while he studied those kind blue eyes. "I only choked for effect, some people like it, but I'm much more difficult to harm than a human, and I've had a lot of practice as well. You won't hurt me," he finished, and Aziraphale gave a slow nod, apparently thinking about this. 

"Okay. I...if I do anything you don't like or does hurt, though, you'd tell me, right?" 

"Do I look like someone who just takes stuff lying down?" Crowley chuckled, and Aziraphale blushed, that adorable shyness coming back and seeming so different from the confidence he'd shown off just a couple of minutes ago. 

"No, I suppose not. As long as you're sure." 

Crowley didn't bother to dignify this with a response, instead going straight back down, filling his throat with Aziraphale's length and swallowing hard around it to make a point. Aziraphale simply grunted and grabbed onto his horns again, roughly dragging his head back. Shocked, Crowley just did his best to go along with the movement, following the human's silent directions as Aziraphale began to thrust, pushing Crowley's head down on every buck into his mouth. 

It didn't take long at all for Crowley to settle into the rhythm, his eyes slipping closed as he focused all his efforts on the cock buried deep in his throat, every thrust hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Aziraphale was muttering in between loud moans, but Crowley was too engrossed to decipher any of it, his coherent thought slipping away yet again, everything melting into the background apart from the cock surging into his throat and the taste of Aziraphale's sweet pre on his tongue. He couldn't help but love being used like this, Aziraphale's plump hand on his throat and squeezing, the other using one of his horns to yank him on and off that lovely warm cock. Crowley's head was starting to spin, his lungs burning, but he ignored it, his spare hand finding Aziraphale's balls and rolling them in his fingers, then squeezing ever so lightly. Delight shot through him like a bolt of lightning when Aziraphale cried out, and then he was being dragged down for the last time, Aziraphale's ragged groan announcing his orgasm just before cum exploded into Crowley's throat. 

Once again gagging out of habit, Crowley felt some of that precious seed spilling from his bottom lip, dribbling over his chin, and he cursed to himself silently, trying to make up for his mistake by suckling eagerly, drinking down every single drop as Aziraphale rocked in his throat, his cock twitching with every spurt. And then, all too soon, Aziraphale was gently pushing at Crowley's shoulder, so the demon sat back slowly, a little lightheaded as he wiped the dribble of cum off his chin and lapped it off his fingers absently. Grinning, Aziraphale tugged his sweatpants back up, and Crowley slumped against him, burying his flushed face in the human's shoulder. 

"Every time we fuck, I swear it's better than the last," Aziraphale chuckled softly, sounding a little breathless, and Crowley snorted, then nodded slightly. 

"Mmm, I think you're right. Maybe we're just getting better at it." 

"Maybe," Aziraphale conceded, his hand shaking as he rubbed slow circles into Crowley's back. "One of these days, I'm gonna spend a whole night fucking you, I've decided," he added with a grin, and Crowley purred sleepily, his hand sliding up clumsily to cradle the human's cheek, his thumb stroking over that soft skin. 

"Well, I'm not going to object." 

"Good. I have some fun ideas," Aziraphale smirked, and Crowley pressed a light kiss to his jaw, too exhausted to answer. Silence fell again, organic and relaxed, and Crowley smiled to himself while he watched the rest of the movie through half-lidded eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of being held by Aziraphale's warm, strong arms. By the time the movie was over, the silence had lasted around an hour, and when Aziraphale shifted and let out a soft breath, it sounded loud to Crowley's ears, stirring him from his dozing trance and causing him to turn his head into Aziraphale's neck without thinking, hiding his face from the rest of the world. 

Aziraphale chuckled softly and gave Crowley a light squeeze, then leaned his head against the demon's lightly. "I need to go to bed, Crowley," he murmured, and Crowley simply nodded, forcing himself to pull away from the human. 

"Mm, I'll come with you," he mumbled, and Aziraphale smiled, sitting still while Crowley slid off his lap and stood unsteadily, swaying for a moment. 

"Good, I like having company when I fall asleep," Aziraphale admitted, standing up behind Crowley and turning the TV off, his hand trailing down the demon's warm back briefly. "Come on, you must be tired." 

"Mhm and whose fault is that?" Crowley snorted, then leaned into Aziraphale's side as he wrapped an arm around the demon's slender waist, steadying him gently. 

"I know, I know, come on." 

Soon enough, Crowley was wandering into Aziraphale's bedroom and crawling into his bed, watching him sleepily while he stripped off, folding his clothes carefully. The light in the room was warm and dim, only the bedside lamp illuminating the small space, and it made Aziraphale's skin seem to glow, his stretch marks standing out almost golden in the light, his soft stomach, broad shoulders, and padded hips all making Crowley's throat tighten. 

He'd never really been impacted by the concept of beauty before - after all, cultural standards were always changing, and the aesthetic appeal of the human he was tempting was never really a factor - attraction helped, but it wasn't essential to Crowley's success.

But now, watching Aziraphale as his muscles shifted under his skin, his soft body looking so touchable and downright stunning in the warmth of his own space, Crowley couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He'd never really cared for it before, but now sheer, unadulterated beauty was staring him in the face, and he was bowing down in respect, emotion choking him, stinging his eyes. And then Aziraphale was walking towards him, leaning down to kiss his forehead, and Crowley felt like the luckiest being to have ever existed. 

Energy flowed through his limbs, begging him to  _ do something,  _ to express his appreciation of Aziraphale, to show him just how beautiful he was in every way, but words stuck in his throat, none of them tasting right, none of them enough. Oblivious to Crowley's inner turmoil, Aziraphale got into bed slowly, facing away from him, and Crowley, his hands shaking, reached out. First his arm closed around Aziraphale's plush waist, his hand pressing into the soft fat of his stomach, and then Crowley was curling up around him, red knees slotting up behind Aziraphale's. The human chuckled softly and Crowley buried his face in the warm skin of his back, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he smiled to himself shakily. Then, slowly, he forced himself to pull away just enough to pepper the backs of Aziraphale's shoulders in soft kisses, his palm pressing heavier into that lovely, cushioned stomach, fingers grabbing at him gently. Aziraphale let out a soft sound of surprise and his arousal curled into the air, the scent sharp and bright in Crowley's mind. 

"What's gotten into you, hmm? I thought you were tired," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley swallowed all the fragments of words still stuck in his throat, forced them down. 

"You. You're beautiful," he managed, his voice still coming out choked. Aziraphale went motionless for a moment, then suddenly rolled over, a smile on his face, his plump hands coming up to cup Crowley's jaw. 

"You think so?" 

"I know so," Crowley assured him firmly, and Aziraphale's smile widened slightly, his eyes full of some emotion Crowley didn't quite understand. But the arousal, that was clear enough; still growing in the air between them, so Crowley followed what he knew best. 

A soft kiss to Aziraphale's throat made the human sigh, and Crowley felt him melt, felt the exact moment he gave in. In seconds, Crowley was leaning over him, nuzzling his jaw, lapping at his nipples, grabbing at his soft chest, his stomach, his lovehandles, his backside. Aziraphale gasped and whined over and over, and Crowley allowed his tail to curl around the human's shaft, stroking slowly, almost soothingly as he lavished attention on every little beautiful place he could find. And he found quite a few. 

Aziraphale seemed delighted to bask in his attentions, his fingers tangling in Crowley's hair, his back arching as he breathed heavily, his body becoming pliable in Crowley's expert hands. And Crowley just couldn't get enough - it felt so cathartic, so  _ right  _ to be touching Aziraphale like this, to be showing him just how beautiful he was, how absolutely flawless. Almost entirely forgotten, Crowley's cock swelled between his legs, brushing over Aziraphale's thighs, then the sheets as Crowley slid down to kiss and bite at the human's soft flesh, causing him to moan quietly and spread his legs. Eager, Crowley seized the opportunity and dove forward, lapping at Aziraphale's balls before contentedly sucking one into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue, caressing it before letting it slip from his lips. Aziraphale whimpered, and Crowley surged back up, his cock brushing the human's as he grinned down at that flushed face, those bright, beautiful blue eyes. 

"I want to-" 

"Please," Aziraphale interrupted in a hushed, broken voice, and Crowley nodded, his hands gentle as he turned the human onto his side. A brief shuffle, and he was once again curled up around Aziraphale, this time gently lifting his thick leg, his hand sliding between Aziraphale's cheeks and finding his entrance. Two fingers plunged inside with ease, and Crowley was too impatient to try a third, quickly lining himself up and pushing forward. To his surprise, Aziraphale took him easily, moaning out softly as every inch of Crowley's massive length glided into him, filling him all the way up. 

"Are you comfortable?" Crowley asked quietly, his hand stroking down Aziraphale's side, and the human nodded, moving his leg back to hook around Crowley hips. 

"Mmm, incredibly so," he mumbled, contentment making his voice soft and happy, his hand sliding over Crowley's to lace their fingers gently. "This is perfect." 

"Good," Crowley answered simply, and pushed deeper, relishing the breathless little cry Aziraphale gave and pulling him closer as he began to rock his hips. It was just a small movement, but with his length buried so far inside Aziraphale, every slight push pressed his cock hard against the human's prostate, making him whine and moan, his fingers tightening on Crowley's. 

"Oh! Mmm, Crowley.." Aziraphale whimpered, pushing back into Crowley's thrusts, his hips working as the demon hugged him tighter, clinging to him as he fucked into him slowly, gently. Despite the sluggish pace and the shallow thrusts, Crowley could already feel himself getting close, the sensation of Aziraphale's entrance tightening around him driving him wild with the knowledge that Aziraphale wanted him - without temptation, without bargaining; Aziraphale wanted Crowley because he  _ liked  _ Crowley. And that had never happened before, in the same way that Crowley had never really noticed beauty in a human before. 

Cherishing the moment, cherishing the slow, calm sex in the atmospheric, sweet-smelling little room, Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's hair and closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lungs. His hand slid around, searching, and his fingers wrapped around Aziraphale's twitching cock, feeling the slickness of pre around the tip and smiling to himself as he began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Aziraphale's soft moans grew louder and more needy, his movements more desperate as he pressed back into Crowley, and the demon knew he was getting close, from the little spasms of his muscles, the sound of his heavy breathing and the way it hitched. Spurred on by his delight in the knowledge that he was really starting to  _ know  _ Aziraphale, Crowley began to move a little faster, running his thumb over the human's tip. Aziraphale cried out quietly, turning his head to bury his face in the pillow, and then he was jerking, coming all over Crowley's hand, his entrance tightening. Crowley grunted, thrust once more, and reached his peak, the orgasm swelling up all in one go and exploding, his cock pulsing as he came, spilling deep inside Aziraphale's passage. 

Panting softly, they both laid still for a moment, Crowley's hand shaking as he stroked Aziraphale slowly and gently, and then he reluctantly dragged himself away, wincing as their skin briefly stuck together. Aziraphale's little gasp as Crowley's softening cock slipped from him was too adorable for Crowley to resist smiling, but he didn't say anything, instead simply snapping his fingers to clean the mess and pulling a blanket over them both. Still trembling, Aziraphale turned over and Crowley automatically pressed into his chest, closing his eyes as he was enveloped in Aziraphale's soft warmth, safe and comfortable in the human's bed. 

"Thank you," Aziraphale mumbled after a moment, and Crowley nuzzled against him sleepily. 

"Mm, you're welcome. And thank you, too," he answered in a quiet voice, pressing a quick kiss to Aziraphale's skin before going silent. After a few minutes, the human's breathing began to deepen, changing rhythm and becoming more of a soft snore, and Crowley sighed deeply, knowing that it was his cue to leave. Slowly, carefully, he disentangled himself from Aziraphale, guilt flaring in his chest as he sat up and looked down at the sleeping human. Aziraphale seemed so peaceful and contented, his face relaxed, and Crowley was loathe to leave him. Every part of him was screaming at himself to stay, to curl back up in Aziraphale's arms and fall asleep there with him, but he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He was in real danger of actually getting attached to Aziraphale, that much was obvious, and he knew that it could have disastrous consequences. Let alone the Hellfire that would be rained down upon him if his bosses ever found out, humans' lifespans were practically the blink of an eye in comparison to the six thousand years Crowley had spent on Earth, and getting attached would only bring pain. 

Sighing, Crowley dragged his hands down his face, then leaned over and kissed Aziraphale's cheek tenderly, lingering slightly longer than was strictly necessary before pulling away. His heart heavy with the knowledge that he was about to drag himself back to the loneliness of his tiny, dingy apartment, Crowley slid out of the warm bed, tucked Aziraphale back in carefully, and left, ignoring the tightness in his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Happy Monday! ;)   
> Just to let you guys know ahead of time, I'm juggling like six different projects at the moment, and I'm falling a bit behind on this story, so I may have to change the update schedule soon unfortunately. However, I'm still working hard on lots of different content for you guys, and if you read Aderyn, I will be keeping up with that, as I have a lot more pre-written in comparison to this.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! ♡♡♡


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: explicit sexual content, domination, subspace, BDSM, aftercare.

Crowley was having a bad day. It had started with him being called in to get yelled at by his bosses about not exceeding his quotas, not 'going above and beyond,' as they'd put it, and now he was soaking wet in the rain, glaring across the street at a particularly boring target. Thunder suddenly rumbled overhead, and Crowley jumped, then muttered 'fuck it' to himself quietly before turning on his heel. Quotas be blessed, he  _ hated  _ thunderstorms. He was soaked, scared - although he would never admit it - and royally pissed off, so he did the only thing he could think of, and focused on the warmest place he'd ever been. 

Aziraphale immediately started shouting. 

Bemused, Crowley stood dumbly for a moment before realising he'd materialised in Aziraphale's bathroom completely unannounced, and he really did deserve to have a toilet roll thrown at his head. He turned and fled, slamming the door behind him and diving into Aziraphale's bed, shivering as he wrapped himself in a warm blanket and miracled himself dry with an annoyed huff. 

It really was one of those days when everything that could possibly go wrong was going wrong, and he was sick of it already. Rolling his eyes, he turned and buried his face in Aziraphale's pillow, inhaling the human's warm, calming scent and allowing himself to relax just as the bathroom door clicked. 

"Crowley, could you at least like...check before you appear?" Aziraphale sighed, sounding as weary and worn out as Crowley felt. But the demon was feeling petulant and embarrassed, so he didn't answer, instead curling up tighter and trying to ignore a roll of thunder. "Crowley?" Aziraphale murmured, his footsteps coming closer, the mattress sinking before the backs of his fingers stroked down Crowley's flushed cheek. "What's going on?"

"I want you to fuck me," Crowley muttered without thinking, and Aziraphale glanced at his watch, then sighed deeply. 

"Crowley, I have an early shift tomorrow, I-" 

Annoyance and frustration rose in Crowley's throat and he turned over onto his back to glare up at the human leaning over him. "You promised to fuck me all night," he pointed out sharply, but with a whiny undertone. Aziraphale simply raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't recall promising you that that would happen tonight," he answered simply, and Crowley folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes. 

"But I want it tonight," he growled, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, a smirk starting to tug at the corners of his lips as he reached down to stroke his hand over the soft skin on Crowley's stomach. 

"You're really bratty tonight, huh?" He purred, one fingernail trailing down the centre of Crowley's chest and making the demon shiver in anticipation. "Luckily, I know just what to do with bratty demons." 

"Yeah? What's that?" Crowley asked breathlessly, the words catching in his throat as he spoke them, his tail curling around his own ankle tightly. 

"Well, first we need a safe word," Aziraphale grinned, and Crowley's breath hitched, his eyes going wide as he felt his cock begin to fill out just at the thought of what the human might do to him. "How about pineapple?" 

Crowley nodded dumbly, unable to come up with anything to say to this, his chest still tight, his whole body tense with desire. Chuckling, Aziraphale stood up and walked over to the closet, taking a small black plastic box down from the shelf before carrying it over to the bed and placing it down on the floor, out of Crowley's field of view. Not even giving Crowley a chance to try to look inside, Aziraphale crouched down and opened the box, replacing the lid hurriedly after drawing out a length of black silk. 

"Lift your head," he commanded quietly, and Crowley obeyed without having to think, swallowing hard as Aziraphale wrapped the silk over his eyes, layering it several times until all he could see was black. Shivering, Crowley suddenly felt more exposed than he ever had, his tail tightening against his skin, his muscles itching to curl up, to hide. But instead, he stayed obedient and still, jumping slightly when Aziraphale's soft hands slid over one of his wrists. 

The human worked slowly and diligently, every movement confident and deliberate as he lifted Crowley's hands up behind his head and tied them to the headboard. Next, Crowley's legs were bent at the knees, his tail brushed off his ankle, and his thighs and calves bound together with practiced ease, leaving him with his legs up, completely helpless, and more aroused than he had been in years. 

He was already sweating, his mouth hanging open slightly, his bad day completely forgotten while he shivered and simply waited, begging in the privacy of his mind that Aziraphale would do  _ something soon.  _ Then, suddenly, Crowley felt something cold against his exposed entrance and he tried to close his legs instinctively, but Aziraphale pushed them apart roughly, his touch harsh enough that Crowley felt chastised, despite the silence between them. He tried to relax, but every little touch of Aziraphale's skin brushing against his, of the toy being pressed against his entrance, it was all electric, sending jolts through his body and sparks behind his eyelids as he panted ever so softly. Aziraphale didn't seem to notice this, grabbing Crowley's tail right up near the base and pulling gently, forcing his hips to tilt up slightly, giving Aziraphale even better access as he shoved the toy forward. Crowley squealed, his cock twitching, his body jerking again, and Aziraphale chuckled evilly as the toy slid deeper, one end pressing right up into Crowley's prostate, the other apparently bent at a right angle so it settled against his perineum. The sensation was intense, as if his prostate was being lightly squeezed from within and without, and Crowley couldn't help himself from wriggling his hips slightly to feel the toy shift. 

Then, abruptly enough to make him gasp, Aziraphale grabbed his cock, stroking lube over the length almost roughly, making sure it was completely covered and ignoring Crowley's soft cries. Shaking all over, the demon thrust up, trying desperately to get more stimulation, but Aziraphale's hands were already gone, leaving Crowley's cock throbbing and aching and very, very needy. 

Above his own shaky panting, Crowley could just about hear some plasticky sounds from beside him, and then felt something slide over his tip. He winced and bit his lip hard, forcing himself not to jerk as the rubber ring was placed just behind the tip of his cock, something cold and metallic brushing against his skin. Crowley whimpered softly, but Aziraphale just chuckled, then reached up and quickly unwound Crowley's blindfold. 

Blue eyes glinted above him, and Crowley shuddered, his chest heaving, his cock aching as he stared up at Aziraphale. The human tilted his head, pursed his lips, then grinned. 

"I knew I was missing something," he chuckled, crouching down again and coming back up with a pair of nipple clamps with a chain between them. Crowley's eyes widened and he nodded ever so slightly, practically drooling at the sight as Aziraphale leaned over him. In a moment, the clamps were attached, and Aziraphale gave the chain a teasing little tug, making Crowley hiss in pain, golden eyes narrowing. 

"Look at you. All trussed up, hmm? My bratty little demon, getting taught a lesson, just like you deserve," Aziraphale smirked, then reached down and picked up a small black remote. Swallowing, Crowley looked down and realised the rubber ring around his cock held two silver vibrators against the underside of his shaft, right up underneath his sensitive frenulum. As Crowley's eyes widened, realisation dawning, Aziraphale clicked a button. Crowley  _ swore. _

The vibrations, even at a low level, were more intense than any other toy he'd used, and both vibrators were on different frequencies, amplifying the sensation and making his whole body tingle as his toes curled desperately. Smiling to himself, Aziraphale clicked the button a few more times, just to watch Crowley squirm, then grabbed a different remote and another dreadful click echoed in Crowley's mind. The toy nestled right up against his prostate began to vibrate, and Crowley cried out, shock making him jerk, tugging at his wrists, his body trying to curl up to escape the overwhelming pleasure even as Aziraphale turned it up again and again, until it was just on the brink of unbearable. 

Then, apparently losing interest, he dropped both remotes to the bed and walked away, humming to himself casually as he went to his desk and sat down. Shocked and utterly confused, Crowley watched him go, his eyes widening as the human quietly picked up a book and began to read. 

The dual sensations of his prostate being assaulted so viciously and the vibrations against the tip of his cock were already too much for Crowley, and his body trembled, the beginning of his orgasm growing in his stomach, his chest heaving as he tried to keep his vision from spinning. He stared at Aziraphale, gasping between loud, desperate moans, his eyes widening as the human turned a page calmly, apparently completely oblivious to Crowley's plight while the demon sweated and shook. But he could only fight his orgasm for so long, and soon enough, he was tipping over the edge, screaming out his ecstasy to the room at large as he spilled white all over his stomach. 

The toys didn't stop. When Crowley realised this, he screamed again, tugging against the ropes around his hands and bucking up helplessly, the pleasure so intense it was now becoming painful, his eyes rolling back, his whole body shaking, then going rigid as his orgasm faded enough for him to start feeling the pleasure again. It was too much, it was all too much, and he could feel pre leaking down his shaft, his eyes filling with tears as he turned his head, already exhausted enough that trying to focus on Aziraphale was a struggle. The bastard was still reading, but as Crowley watched, he realised Aziraphale's hand was down between his legs, the heel and palm rubbing against his crotch while he pretended to be completely engrossed in his book. A moment later, he undid his belt and slipped his hand into his slacks, sending Crowley's arousal skyrocketing again, his pants and whines becoming happier, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Aziraphale was enjoying every minute, and that made Crowley feel like he was flying, his whole body tingling with the rush of giving someone pleasure without even touching them. 

And then his second orgasm hit. It came out of nowhere, shocking him out of his reverie, forcing him to tear his gaze from that hand in Aziraphale's slacks, his eyes rolling back, his mouth opening wide in a silent scream. His back arched up, causing the vibrator inside him to dig into his prostate, his cock spilling yet another thick load all over the sheets and his hips. As the last shot of cum splattered against his skin, Crowley collapsed, sobbing dryly and twitching as his cock bobbed, his whole body on fire with far too much sensation. His arms ached, his legs felt numb, and the toys still didn't stop, even as he wriggled and tugged at his wrists, choking on his own soft, pitiful cries. Pain came with the pleasure now, equally balanced, but Crowley was too far gone to care. He was basking in it all, lapping up every bit of stimulation he got and letting his mind slip into a warm sea of nothing but the sensations, nothing but the ring around his cock and the toy buried inside him. 

Until Aziraphale moaned. The sound was choked, bitten back, but it jerked Crowley back to full consciousness, his head turning sluggishly, his eyes blinking away tears he hadn't known he was crying. Aziraphale was still at the desk, the book still open, but now his cock was out of his slacks and standing proud, his fingers wrapped around the hard length, stroking slowly, almost lazily as his cheeks went bright red. 

"Aziraphale," Crowley croaked, and moaned brokenly, his hips spasming as another round of pre spilled from his tip, his whole body aching. "Aziraphale, please," he begged softly, not sure whether he wanted more or less at this point, but absolutely, one hundred percent sure he wanted Aziraphale. 

The human didn't move, and Crowley whimpered, rolling the safe word on his tongue, considering it, tasting it. But he wasn't sure he wanted it to end yet, he couldn't be certain. So he just closed his eyes and took it, whimpering and moaning and crying out Aziraphale's name as he bucked against empty air, until he felt a hand on his stomach. His eyes snapped open, and he smiled up at Aziraphale weakly, another orgasm building like a wave preparing to hit the shore, and the human smiled. Relief flooded through Crowley, the realisation that Aziraphale was about to set him free washing over him, buoying him up, just before the human leaned over him, guided his jaw open, and paused with his tip against Crowley's lips. Shocked by the idea of being asked for permission, Crowley hesitated just for a moment, then answered Aziraphale's meaningful look with a small nod. 

"Good boy," Aziraphale praised simply, and buried his length in Crowley's throat. 

Moaning out around the intrusion lodged in his mouth, Crowley bucked, and came, sobbing and gasping for breath just as the vibrators on his cock switched off. The room suddenly seemed much quieter, and Crowley collapsed, shaking violently as he kept spilling all over himself, the pads of Aziraphale's fingers running over his tip, gently stimulating him through his orgasm. 

"That's it. You really were made for sex, huh? Three consecutive loads, and they're all the same amount," Aziraphale hummed, then slowly slipped the ring off Crowley's sensitive cock, his hand slick as he began to stroke up and down slowly, almost tenderly. He looked down at Crowley and smiled a benevolent, angelic smile, his other hand coming up to cradle the demon's jaw. "That's it. Take my cock, hmm? If you need me to stop, choke, okay? You can do it on command, right?"

Crowley nodded ever so slightly and Aziraphale smiled, stroking his hair once before thrusting deeper all in one sharp movement. Crowley's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, then relaxed his throat and let his eyes slip closed, just enjoying the feeling of having his throat used like a cheap flashlight. He relaxed against the bed, letting the pleasure from the vibrator still inside him and the slow, skillful strokes of Aziraphale's hand wash over him, dragging him back down to that warm place where all he had to do was take cock like a good boy. 

Within what felt like a minute, but could have been hours for all Crowley knew, Aziraphale was thrusting at a steady pace, slamming into Crowley's throat, fucking into him while his fingers worked faster against the demon's length, in smooth, easy motions. And then Crowley heard the sound he'd been craving unconsciously for the whole day - Aziraphale moaned his name softly, forced himself as deep into Crowley as he could get, and came, muttering profanities and praise while he spilled every drop all the way down Crowley's throat. 

Content and even joyous, Crowley drank it all down easily, swallowing as he lay relaxed on the bed, golden eyes half open and taking in that rapt expression on his companion's face. Then Aziraphale pulled out slowly, shuddering, and Crowley suckled at his tip on the way, almost as if he was trying to pull Aziraphale back in. 

Gasping, Aziraphale sat down on the edge of the bed heavily, then started to undress himself with trembling hands, pausing halfway through to turn Crowley's prostate vibrator down. Crowley whimpered as the vibrations slowed, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved, but he was soon consoled by Aziraphale leaning over him, one hand stroking his chest slowly, the other wrapping around his cock yet again. 

"You are such a good little cocksucker, hmm?" Aziraphale grinned, and Crowley nodded shakily, his gaze wandering down slightly, running over the human's lips before snapping back up to his eyes hurriedly. "Have I managed to get all that brattiness out?" 

"Y-yes sir," Crowley choked out, but he knew that look on Aziraphale's face, and he knew he wasn't off the hook quite yet. One little part of him - well, a rather large part, actually, but he didn't want to admit that - was glad. He didn't want this night to end yet, he wanted to be taken apart completely by Aziraphale's gentle touch and skillful control, he wanted to be broken down to his bones and built back up, he wanted those lips all over him, that hand forever on his cock, he wanted it  _ all.  _

But for now, all he got was a gentle tug on his nipple clamps, and a sweet, innocent little smile from Aziraphale. 

"Just a little more, I think. To make sure." 

With that, Crowley relaxed, looking up at the human and trying to express without words how totally and utterly he trusted Aziraphale. Luckily, he seemed to understand, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Crowley's forehead, his hand stroking a little faster, the toy inside Crowley clicking up a few notches. 

Crowley jerked and choked, but Aziraphale was there, leaning over him and whispering to him, praising him, telling him how good he was being. The pleasure rocked through him, rolling and growing, and he panted shakily, his eyes fixed on Aziraphale, his fingers clutching at thin air. 

"Please, angel, please," he begged softly, incoherently, and Aziraphale chuckled, his smile turning fond, his thumb running over the underside of Crowley's tip, making him shudder and cry out quietly. 

"Please what, darling?" Aziraphale purred, his voice syrupy sweet, his hand running down to press against the base of the toy, nudging it harder against Crowley's prostate and grinning as he squealed. "Tell me." 

"Please! I want...I want-" Crowley forced out, trembling all over, his hips bucking, his breath coming in gasping, desperate sobs. "I want you!" 

Aziraphale suddenly went still, his smile freezing for just a brief moment before he nodded, turning the vibrator off. "Alright, take a deep breath, you're okay. It's alright," he soothed, reaching up and easily undoing the bindings holding his wrists. Confused and disoriented, Crowley hesitated before putting his hands down by his sides, wincing at the ache in his arms. Aziraphale didn't seem to notice, already moving down to carefully untie Crowley's legs, slipping the black silk ropes from his skin and gently helping his stiff legs unfold. 

"Better?" He murmured, and Crowley nodded, still breathing a little heavily as he looked down at Aziraphale, clumsily reaching over and carding his fingers through the human's blond curls. 

"Aziraphale," he mumbled shakily, and Aziraphale looked up quickly, frowning. 

"Yeah?" 

"I...what...did I do something wrong?" Crowley asked uncertainly, a pang of fear running through his stomach at the realisation that he might have messed up. But Aziraphale just blinked, looking shocked for a moment before smiling. 

"No, darling. Relax, okay? Let me take care of you," he assured Crowley softly, reaching down and carefully parting his legs, gently pulling the vibrator from inside him. Crowley winced at the loss, but relaxed quickly, his eyes slipping closed as Aziraphale set the toy aside. "Turn over, that's it." 

Biting his lip, Crowley forced his aching, stiff muscles to obey, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow for a moment. Then Aziraphale carefully guided his hips up, rubbing his lower back in slow, soothing circles. 

"Are you okay to go for more?" He asked softly, and Crowley nodded quickly, letting out a deep sigh as he turned his head. 

"Mm, just a bit more." 

"Okay, I think you'll like this bit anyway," Aziraphale chuckled, and Crowley smiled to himself, then gasped when two lubed fingers prodded at his entrance, easily slipping inside. 

"Ah! Mmm, feels good," he whined, finding himself already slipping back into that pink, foggy state, floating on a cloud of pleasure as Aziraphale began to slide his fingers in and out slowly, opening him up. Within moments, those fingers were gone, and a little thrill ran up Crowley's spine, his tail flicking excitedly as Aziraphale's cock pressed up against his entrance. A brief couple seconds of pressure, and the tip popped into Crowley, then sank a little deeper. Whimpering, Crowley grabbed at the sheets, claws ripping into the fabric. Then he relaxed, and Aziraphale buried himself deep inside Crowley, groaning out softly at the feeling and causing Crowley to cry out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Shockingly, it felt so incredibly good, pleasure shivering through him over and over, his mouth hanging open, his cock twitching desperately between his legs. All he'd wanted up until now was Aziraphale's cock inside him, that much was clear now - everything had been leading up to this moment, and now it was happening, Crowley was reaching a new height of ecstasy, scrabbling for a grip on the mattress and on his own sanity. 

"Good boy, aren't you? Hmm? Tell me. Say it," Aziraphale purred, and Crowley whimpered, a sob bubbling up in his chest, tears welling up in earnest now as he choked on a moan. 

"Yes! I-I'm g-good! Just for you, a g-good boy!" Crowley forced out, and Aziraphale leaned over him, stroking those gentle hands down the demon's side, his chest warm against Crowley's back. 

"Mhm, that's right. No more bratty demon, hmm?" Aziraphale chuckled, then gently gathered Crowley's unruly hair, tucking it out of the way over his shoulder. "Relax, let me take care of you. I wanna reward you for being such a good little fiend." 

Crowley nodded ever so slightly, still breathing heavily, his tail finding its favourite spot curled around Aziraphale's warm wrist as the human moved his hands down to Crowley's hips, plump fingers pressing gently into the scant flesh there. Then, slowly, Aziraphale pulled out halfway, his thick cock dragging against every sensitive spot Crowley had, making him sob shakily in overwhelming pleasure, his own length leaking pre everywhere, his claws sinking even deeper into the mattress. The thrust back in was much sharper, and Crowley cried out shakily, then gasped as his exhausted knees gave way and he collapsed against the bed, whimpering as he tried to get back up. 

"No, no, it's okay. We can stop," Aziraphale said hurriedly, going to pull out, but Crowley tugged on his wrist quickly. 

"No! Please, I just...a pillow," he whined, and Aziraphale hummed acknowledgment, quickly lifting his hips up and tucking a pillow under them. Then, slowly, Aziraphale rocked his hips, nudging his cock against Crowley's prostate and making the demon sob yet again, overwhelming pleasure rocking through him. His cock felt so much warmer, so much more special than the toy that had just been inside him. There was just no comparison between some cold rubber object and the first and only cock his body had ever taken - Aziraphale just felt so fucking good inside him, mindblowingly amazing. It took his breath away, and brought more tears to his eyes even as he squeezed them shut, whimpering softly while Aziraphale leaned over him, holding the demon's ribs as he found a slow, deep pace, rocking into Crowley with a tender, caring motion unlike anything the demon had ever felt before. It felt like something new, something sweeter than just sex, and Crowley couldn't help but chase that feeling, lifting his hips slightly and whining out again and again, begging Aziraphale for more and praising him over and over. 

"I know, darling, I know," Aziraphale panted softly, burying his face in Crowley's hair while his hips rolled animalistically, smoothly, massaging Crowley's insides while his hands held the demon together. Then his lips found Crowley's back, his shoulder, his neck, and Crowley sobbed softly in response, tears overflowing and spilling down his cheeks in warm rivulets while Aziraphale whispered praise into his ear, telling him over and over how good he was being, how absolutely stunning he was. And finally, warm lips pressed against the back of Crowley's jaw, teeth grazed his earlobe, and Aziraphale was purring, his fingertips digging into Crowley's ribs lightly. 

"Come for me, Crowley. One more time," he ordered, and Crowley broke down, his hips jerking, his whole body spasming as he came yet again, spilling into the pillow while Aziraphale rocked all the way inside him and grunted, his cock twitching, his balls tightening as he came into Crowley's depths. His soft pants as he rocked over and over into Crowley's oversensitive passage were music to the demon's ears, and the tears kept coming - tears of joy, of overstimulation, of complete, utter submission, and of one more thing Crowley didn't quite have a name for yet. 

Aziraphale relaxed for a moment or two, then pulled out slowly, slipping from Crowley with a quiet grunt and running a hand down his back. "You okay?" He asked gently, and Crowley nodded, trying to sit up and collapsing back against the mattress, his whole body trembling. 

"Shit," he muttered simply, and Aziraphale chuckled nervously, carefully helping him roll over onto his back. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

Crowley winced, wiping his eyes on his arm quickly and trying to compose himself, still feeling breathless. "I'm fine, I'm okay. Just tired, it's not your fault," he interrupted quietly, and Aziraphale nodded, then looked down at Crowley and sighed. 

"You are a mess, Crowley," he snorted, then leaned down and slipped an arm under his back, gently helping him sit up. 

"And whose fault is that?" Crowley laughed, grabbing onto Aziraphale's shoulders and clinging to him as he stood up, helping the demon up with him. As Aziraphale helped him take the first few steps forward, Crowley's shakes began to ease, his muscles getting used to the idea of working again, and he leaned on Aziraphale less and less, although he didn't pull away completely. After all, that warm, soft side against his felt just a little bit too good. 

Even so, it didn't take them too long to get to the bathroom, and Aziraphale was soon helping Crowley into the bathtub, squeezing his shoulder as he grabbed the showerhead off the hook. "Just sit still and relax, okay?" 

Crowley nodded and did as he was told, closing his eyes as Aziraphale turned the shower on, directing the spray away from Crowley while it warmed up, then gently starting to wash him off. For a while, Crowley simply sat and shivered in silence, preferring to enjoy the feeling of those gentle hands on him without distractions, but soon enough, Aziraphale was turning the bath tap on and plugging the drain. Confused, Crowley opened his eyes and looked up just as Aziraphale carefully began to push him forward. 

"Sit...yeah, sit there, that's it," the human murmured, then smiled and climbed into the tub behind Crowley, guiding the demon to lean back into his chest as they both got comfortable. His nose stinging with the threat of impending tears, Crowley sat back against Aziraphale's upper body, letting the hot water lap at his skin as it rose, relaxing his sore muscles and easing the red rope marks on his skin. Aziraphale's soft arms encircled his waist, and Crowley let out a deep, heartfelt sigh, once again feeling a rush of that odd, sweet, nameless emotion that had aided the flow of his tears while Aziraphale had been inside him. Shifting slightly in the human's embrace, Crowley realised he didn't really have a word for what had just happened - it hadn't been fucking, that sounded far too crass, and it hadn't just been sex, either. There was something more there, an implicit trust, a deeper understanding, but it was like seeing a tiny black spot on the wall in a dark room - the more Crowley tried to focus on it, the more it seemed to jump around and swim in and out of existence to avoid being truly perceived. And yet, it wasn't exactly unpleasant. If Crowley had tried to explain this feeling to himself before meeting Aziraphale, he would have thought it would be awful to not know the contents of his own mind, and yet, now that it was happening, it didn't feel entirely bad. He did feel confused and a little frightened, but there was also a peaceful feeling there, as if what was happening to him was right and proper and natural. 

"How do you feel about what just happened? The BDSM stuff, I mean," Aziraphale asked quietly, his voice sounding loud after such a long silence. 

Crowley leaned forward and turned the tap off, then quickly wound his hair up into a single thick plait before answering thoughtfully. "I've never done anything that intense before, but I liked it," he admitted quietly. "I did think about using our safe word, so it was really close to my limits, but I...I trust you," he finished, and Aziraphale nodded, his arms tightening around Crowley's waist ever so slightly. 

"Good. I feel kind of bad, like um...I guess I should have talked to you more first and-" 

"I'm fine, Aziraphale, I promise. I had a good time tonight," Crowley assured him softly, running his own red hands over Aziraphale's pale arms, then closing his eyes as he slid a little deeper into the water, feeling it climb up his stiff back. "There's no need to worry." 

"As long as you're sure," Aziraphale sighed, then cleared his throat and spoke up again very quietly, his fingertips pressing into Crowley's skin for a moment before relaxing. "I trust you too, just for the record." 

"I'm glad," Crowley said simply, smiling to himself just as Aziraphale let go of his waist to grab the soap. Patient and relaxed, Crowley sat forward for a while so Aziraphale could wash himself off, then allowed himself to be guided back against the human's chest, those plump hands gliding the soap across Crowley's skin. Now that he was feeling more conscious and less foggy, Crowley realised just how intimate it all felt, a shiver running down his spine as Aziraphale ran the bar over one of his sore nipples. Something about the sensation, the tenderness of it all, it was getting on top of him, but he also couldn't bear to push Aziraphale away. He needed the human's touch, he needed to be washed and cared for and- 

And those lips were on his shoulder, soft and warm and so  _ fucking  _ good, and Crowley almost burst into tears again, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side as Aziraphale kissed a slow line along the top of his shoulder and up the side of his neck, finishing right behind the shell of Crowley's ear. The demon let out a shaky little purr, and Aziraphale smiled against his skin, then put the soap aside and hugged him one last time, strong arms tight around that slim waist, his face buried in the demon's hair. Trying to ignore the way his cheeks flushed, Crowley accepted the hug, then tried not to wince too much as Aziraphale got up, helping him up as gently as possible. 

Within about ten minutes, Aziraphale had managed to dry them both off, get himself into his pajamas, drag Crowley to the bedroom, and change the torn and messy sheets. And finally, Crowley was allowed to crawl into bed, heaving the deepest of sighs as he relaxed against the mattress, on his stomach with his arms folded under the pillow. Aziraphale chuckled softly and tugged the duvet over him, and Crowley cracked a golden eye, smiling as he looked up at the human. 

"Mmm, warm," he mumbled, and Aziraphale snorted, getting into bed beside him and flicking the bedside lamp off. 

"You're supposed to be a fearsome demon, you need to stop looking so cute," he reprimanded jokingly, then reached over and gave Crowley's waist a light tug. "Now come here." 

"You're supposed to be a human, you're supposed to be scared of demons, not sleeping with them," Crowley retorted, but was already moving, pressing himself into Aziraphale's chest and slipping an arm around him, his head resting under the human's chin. Almost unconsciously, his tail wound its way around Aziraphale's leg slowly, looping over and over until it was wrapped all the way around his calf. Aziraphale didn't seem to mind, so Crowley simply let out a soft sigh and welcomed his exhaustion in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you liked this chapter, even though it's 90% filthy smut lol   
> Anyway, let me know what you thought as always! And just fyi, I'm throwing my update schedule out of the window for this one, it'll get updated as/when I'm ready. I'll still be doing Aderyn on Wednesdays because I have more pre-written but I'm currently juggling a lot of projects and I just can't keep up with updating this twice a week.   
> ♡♡♡


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> This chapter contains: waking up from nightmares, PTSD, scars, references to past abuse, brief discussions of past abuse and chronic pain, explicit sexual content.

A few days after his surprise visit from Crowley and the subsequent intense sex, Aziraphale woke with a scream, completely soaked in sweat, tears pouring down his cheeks. He scrambled out of the bed and stumbled as he stood, then hurried into the bathroom, his tears already mounting to shaky sobs as he turned the shower on and climbed in to sit on the floor. The water was freezing to start with, but he barely noticed, hugging his knees to his chest and trembling all over. The sobs just kept coming, endless and familiar, wracking his whole body and making his lungs ache as steam finally rose around him, the warmth of the water somewhat easing that painful ache deep inside him. 

He hadn't had a nightmare that graphic in quite a long time, and the vivid images his brain had concocted from his memories had shocked him as well as bringing back parts of his past he would much rather forget entirely. It had to have been at least months since the last one. Sighing, Aziraphale let his forehead come to rest on his knees as his shakes began to abate, his body relaxing slowly. The images were finally starting to fade, but as they did, Aziraphale took deep breaths and faced them down, reminding himself that he wasn't a scared little kid anymore. He was an adult, he had a life of his own, and he would be okay. 

He repeated this to himself like a mantra until the sobs finally stopped, and he began to feel calmer, slowly loosening his grip on his legs, his body uncurling slightly. For a while longer, Aziraphale simply sat on the floor and rested, then reluctantly dragged himself to his feet and washed himself off before finally shutting the shower off. 

Water dripped around him, running down his face, down his skin, pooling at his feet and slowly disappearing off down the drain. Aziraphale gave himself a few moments to soak up everything he could sense, guiding himself to study the way the water felt on his skin, the sounds it made as it dripped from his hair, until he felt grounded, reminded that he was a part of the world and the world was all around him, holding him within itself. Then, he heaved a slow sigh and stepped out of the tub, grabbing his towel on the way. 

A few minutes later, Aziraphale walked back to his bedroom, bare feet practically silent on the carpet, the door shutting with a soft click behind him. Once inside, he hung his towel up to dry, then slipped on a pair of his boxer briefs before going over to the mirror. Sighing, he looked at the scars on his arms, poking at a couple of them and biting his lip as the familiar sting of hatred ripped through him. Not necessarily hatred for his scars - he'd learned a long time ago that they were a part of him he had to accept, although this was still difficult some days - but a hatred of where they came from, how he'd gotten them. 

It was still difficult, some days. He thought about that frightened little boy sometimes, and wished, fervently wished he could help him, but he supposed that the best thing he could do now was take care of that little boy that was still inside him somewhere. He came out some days, when Aziraphale heard certain sounds, or when people touched his scars, and sometimes Aziraphale got overly protective of him, but always, he carried that part of himself around, the part that had gotten stuck in that room, in that house, with those people. 

Aziraphale's reflection blurred and he realised he was crying again, quickly wiping the tears away and sniffling just as a familiar voice insinuated itself into the room, quickly followed by its owner, lounging on the bed behind Aziraphale. 

"Good morning, angel." 

Aziraphale couldn't even bring himself to roll his eyes, instead just choosing to ignore Crowley's presence, still inspecting a scar that stretched from his back all the way over his shoulder and onto his chest. He ran the pads of his fingers over it lightly and winced as he felt the sting of the whip, his hand jerking away from his skin. A shudder ran down his spine, a tear spilled down his cheek, and Crowley was there, looking a bit panicked and uncertain. 

"Angel, oh...oh,  _ Aziraphale," _ he murmured, thin arms slotting around the human's waist, his chin coming to rest on Aziraphale's unscarred shoulder. His chest seemed very warm against Aziraphale's back, but he welcomed the sensation, a shaky smile spreading across his face as he met Crowley's gaze in the mirror. "What's wrong?" Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale realised rather distantly that Crowley's skin was  _ touching his scars.  _

And yet, it didn't hurt. It didn't ache or throb or sting or even send fear coursing through him or bring up any memories, it was just...warm. Frankly, it was downright comforting, but Aziraphale still couldn't stop the bitter laugh as it bubbled up in his chest. 

"How much time have you got?" He muttered, and Crowley smiled, turning his head to press a very soft kiss to Aziraphale's cheek. 

"All the time in the world, Azzy," he grinned, and got a gentle slap on the hip for his trouble. 

"If you call me that again, I  _ will _ murder you in your sleep," Aziraphale growled, then sighed and shook his head. "I have to be at work in an ho-" 

"Call in sick," Crowley interrupted urgently, giving Aziraphale's plump middle a gentle squeeze. "It'll be good for you, I can take the day off and go out tonight." 

Aziraphale was aware he should try to object to this, but he really couldn't be bothered. Sighing, he nodded and gently pulled away from Crowley's embrace, walking over to the bed slowly and sitting down before picking his phone up off the bedside table. The call only took a minute or two, and then Crowley was sitting down beside him, handing him a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Surprised, Aziraphale flashed him a small smile, and Crowley just nodded slightly, waiting patiently while Aziraphale stood up to get dressed. 

As soon as Aziraphale tied the drawstring around his waist, though, Crowley's tail was curling around his ankle, the demon's hand closing around his wrist. "Come here," he murmured, and Aziraphale let out a slow breath, nodding as he allowed himself to be pulled back towards the bed, towards Crowley. "Let me help," Crowley added quietly, and Aziraphale climbed onto the bed, tugging a blanket over Crowley's bare lap before laying down, resting his head on the demon's thighs. Apparently surprised, Crowley gave a soft chuckle, then leaned down slightly and ran his hand over Aziraphale's side, his touch light and soothing. 

"Talk to me, I'm here to listen," he said softly, and Aziraphale sighed deeply, focusing on the feel of the demon's hand resting against his shoulder so he couldn't slip back into those awful memories. 

"I...I told you about how I was adopted," he began hesitantly, and Crowley nodded, his tail coming to rest over Aziraphale's waist, the furry tip twitching against his hands. Grateful for the distraction, Aziraphale closed his fingers around it, toying with the fur while he continued speaking, his voice low and uncertain. "Well, my birth parents, they were...they were abusive," he mumbled, and felt Crowley tense slightly, his tail twitching in Aziraphale's grip, fingers curling against his sides. A rush of shame and sudden fear ripped into Aziraphale's chest, making him feel breathless as he sat up hurriedly, looking away from Crowley. He hadn't told many people about his past, only a few romantic partners and his best friend, Anathema, and all with the exception of Anathema had been judgemental. They'd asked probing questions, asked why he hadn't run away, forced him to describe what had happened, and even told him he was overreacting about his scars. He couldn't imagine why telling an actual  _ demon  _ would be any different, and he braced himself, his head turned away slightly, his jaw tight as he glared at the carpet. 

And then Crowley stood up. "Watch this," he murmured, and Aziraphale dragged his gaze back to Crowley reluctantly, unsure of why exactly he was looking at the demon's bare back. Crowley shifted slightly, his shoulders rolling, and scars began to spread across his skin, two main masses of them stretching from his mid back all the way up to the tops of his shoulders, one on each side, seeming to originate from his shoulder blades. Aziraphale's eyes widened, and he just stared for a moment, then got up slowly, his hand finding Crowley's side, stroking the soft skin there gently. 

"Can I...can I touch?" He asked very quietly, and Crowley nodded, moving his hair out of the way and letting out a slow sigh. 

"It's where my...my wings were ripped off," he muttered, and Aziraphale winced, reaching up and running his fingertips down one side of the scars, feeling the thick tissue and the warmth of Crowley's body. 

"Does it...does it still hurt?" He breathed, and Crowley nodded slightly. 

"Sometimes. It's okay, though, I'm used to it. I just...you're not the only one, yeah?" Crowley answered, turning around and smiling at Aziraphale shakily, his hands coming up to cup the human's jaw carefully. "I understand, and I won't press you for information, I promise. But if you do want to talk, I'll be there to listen." 

Aziraphale took a sharp breath in, emotion bursting, making his throat tight as he flung his arms around Crowley, burying his face in the demon's neck. Shocked, Crowley hesitated briefly before hugging back, but when he did, he squeezed Aziraphale tightly, his tail once again finding its usual place around the human's ankle. Warmed by the embrace and the tiny little gesture of possessiveness, Aziraphale smiled to himself, feeling as if he'd just set down something heavy, something he'd been carrying around for a long time. He'd felt that only once before, when he'd told Anathema and she'd cried with him and held him and promised him she still loved him. And now Crowley was gently guiding him towards the bed, chuckling when he protested softly. 

"I think you need to lie down, you still seem shaky," Crowley explained quietly, and Aziraphale gave in, letting go of Crowley for just long enough to climb into bed, the demon following him immediately and opening his arms invitingly. Aziraphale didn't bother to think about it, and simply melted against Crowley's chest, his head tucked under the demon's chin, his cheek pressed against that warm red skin. 

"Thank you," he mumbled after a brief moment of silence, feeling that tail winding around his leg and tightening slightly, once again claiming him, owning a small part of him. 

"I'm not accepting thanks for treating you with basic respect," Crowley answered evenly, and Aziraphale suppressed the urge to object, instead just nodding slightly and pressing closer into the demon's embrace. Silence fell for a while, comfortable and relaxed, and Aziraphale lost himself in the sound of Crowley's slow breathing and the beating of his heart, just enjoying the chance to completely let go while safe in the arms of someone he trusted. 

Eventually, though, Crowley shifted, gently starting to break away from Aziraphale, his hand brushing the human's side as Aziraphale instinctively tried to cling to him. "I gotta go to the bathroom, angel," Crowley sighed, and Aziraphale let go of him reluctantly, rolling onto his back and watching through sleepy, half-lidded eyes as the demon got up and left the room. Aziraphale could still see the scars on his back, and somehow, it felt comforting. Although he felt sorry for Crowley and didn't like the idea of his friend in pain, it was oddly nice to have a friend as damaged as himself. Anathema was supportive and kind about it, yes, but she didn't  _ understand.  _ She didn't have scars like Aziraphale and Crowley did, she hadn't been through the same kind of trauma, and despite Aziraphale's years of therapy, coping strategies and analyses of his issues didn't really compare to the experience of being accepted and embraced by someone like himself - someone who'd been betrayed and hurt by their very creator. 

The bedroom door clicked and Crowley walked back to the bed, shaking Aziraphale out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the real world. "You look tired," Crowley commented softly, and Aziraphale smiled weakly, nodding as Crowley sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, long fingers gently fixing his unruly curls. 

"Yeah, I had nightmares last night, it...I always wake up exhausted," he admitted, and Crowley nodded, his knuckles running down the side of Aziraphale's face, from his forehead down to his jaw, red skin warm against his own. 

"I understand, I get nightmares a lot still," Crowley sighed, then smiled sadly and leaned down to press a light kiss to Aziraphale's forehead. "But I'm here, I'll stay while you get some rest." 

"I'm still too wound up and tense to sleep," Aziraphale mumbled, and Crowley ruffled his hair lightly, then got up to walk around to the other side of the bed - the side Aziraphale was beginning to unconsciously think of as Crowley's. 

"Then I'll just have to make you feel comfortable, huh?" He chuckled, getting into the bed carefully and laying down on his side next to Aziraphale, one hand resting on the human's chest lightly. "Can I tell you something?" 

"If you like," Aziraphale smiled, already starting to feel a little better with that soft, smooth voice in his ears. 

"You're beautiful," Crowley purred, and Aziraphale snorted, but before he could answer, Crowley went on, idly stroking circles into Aziraphale's chest. "I just love the way you look, and I wanted you to know that. And I think you're a kind person, a special person," the demon hummed, then turned his head, his lips finding Aziraphale's jaw. 

Shocked and unsure of how to respond, Aziraphale just swallowed, a lump already forming in his throat. It was probably the nicest thing he'd been told in a  _ long  _ time, and he'd never been the best at taking compliments. But Crowley didn't seem to mind at all, moving closer to Aziraphale, his leg slipping between the human's, his body heavy, the weight comforting as he kissed down Aziraphale's neck, lavishing attention all the way down the side of his throat, fingers tugging the collar of his t-shirt, exposing more pale skin to kiss. 

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath, then slid his hands over Crowley's slim waist, his fingers pressing into his flesh lightly, his mouth opening as he tilted his head. 

"Crowley," he mumbled, breathless, his hands trembling slightly, and the demon pulled back, his eyes wide with concern. 

"Did I do something wrong? I...I just-" 

"No, I'm just...a bit overwhelmed," Aziraphale answered shakily, gulping down the emotions threatening to choke him and balancing a smile on it all. "But I...I like this, I'm just not used to it." 

"Well then, let me get you used to it," Crowley murmured, his eyes going soft, his voice gentle, his lips pulling up into an affectionate little smile. "Let me show you how your body should be treated." 

Aziraphale closed his eyes slowly, ignoring the tears blurring his vision as he relaxed against the bed, Crowley's skillful hands running up under his shirt, stroking the sides of his belly. A soft kiss was pressed to his throat, and Aziraphale lifted his chin, letting out a deep, rushed exhale as Crowley tugged his shirt down again, kissing at the base of his neck. Shivering in delight, Aziraphale let his lips part, his breath coming a little heavier now, his body utterly at Crowley's mercy as the demon kneaded at Aziraphale's flesh, toying with his softness. Then the shirt was being pulled over Aziraphale's head, and he allowed it, not feeling exposed, even as his upper half was bared to the world. Because Crowley  _ saw  _ him. He saw him and he liked what he saw. 

Grinning against his skin, Crowley began to kiss over Aziraphale's collarbone, his hands running higher, caressing the sensitive skin on the sides of the human's ribcage, and Aziraphale let out the softest little moan, more of a sigh than a sexual sound, his plump fingers finding the demon's hair. 

"So beautiful," Crowley whispered, and Aziraphale could have sobbed, the two simple words sounding so true, so confident the way Crowley spoke them, as if he was the world's most renowned art critic remarking on a painting. His fingers found the grooves of stretch marks on Aziraphale's stomach, and pressed down lightly, toying with the thin skin there, before he ducked down and pressed his lips against one, hot and soothing, branding Aziraphale's skin. The human whimpered softly, and Crowley purred, surging back up to nuzzle at his jaw, murmuring in his ear. 

"My beautiful human, hmm? So stunning, so good for me, letting me show you how perfect you are," he said in a voice like silk and molten chocolate, and Aziraphale couldn't hold it back any longer. A tear streaked down his cheek, his eyes still closed, and Crowley kissed it away delicately. "It's okay to cry, angel," he whispered, the palms of his hands coming to rest over Aziraphale's nipples, giving the fat underneath a gentle squeeze. "I know how emotional it can be when you're not used to being appreciated," he went on, and Aziraphale opened his eyes slowly, more tears spilling as he focused on the golden gaze above him, so full of warmth and caring. 

"Thank you," he choked out, and Crowley just nodded, then tilted his head slightly and gave Aziraphale a wan little smile. 

"I'm just returning the favour," he answered softly, then slid down again, gently spreading Aziraphale's legs and burying his face in one thick thigh. Surprised, Aziraphale giggled quietly, and Crowley pulled away with a grin, his hand caressing the inside of Aziraphale's leg, right up near his pelvis. "I've wanted to do that for ages," the demon admitted with a blush and a nervous laugh, and Aziraphale just smiled, all his distress forgotten, dismissed by the power of Crowley's masterful touches and gentle words. 

"You can go further if you want," he said quietly, nerves stirring in his stomach briefly, but Crowley was already tugging at the drawstring on Aziraphale's sweats, one claw hooking through the bow and pulling it apart easily. 

"I do want," he chuckled, and Aziraphale felt his cheeks flush, his whole being still warm and relaxed after that heartfelt praise. He allowed Crowley to pull the sweatpants off his ankles, but the demon didn't reach for his underwear, not yet. Instead, Crowley spread Aziraphale's legs a little further and lifted one of them slightly, before diving in and kissing a line up the inside of his thigh, from his knee all the way up to his underwear. All the mirth in Aziraphale's body drained away, his cock stirring, his breath hitching as Crowley bit down gently on the soft flesh of Aziraphale's thigh, forked tongue flicking over his delicate skin before sharp teeth released it. Before Aziraphale could even open his mouth to plead for more, Crowley was already nuzzling at the growing bulge in his underwear, his gaze shifting up to meet the human's. At the sight of those golden eyes, so insanely seductive, Aziraphale felt a shiver run through his whole body, his cock throbbing while Crowley mouthed at the tip through his boxers. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale moaned out desperately, rolling the word on his tongue, savouring the taste of the demon's name just as long fingers hooked under the waistband of his underwear. 

"I've got you, angel. Don't worry," Crowley soothed quietly, and Aziraphale lifted his hips, his cheeks on fire now, his legs spreading as soon as his underwear was removed and discarded. Chuckling, Crowley leaned over Aziraphale, then slowly, maintaining eye contact throughout, licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. Aziraphale gasped and bit down hard on his lip, his length already completely hard, aching for the warmth of Crowley's mouth. And the demon obliged without needing to be told, winking at Aziraphale before easily taking every inch into his throat, one hand on his balls, the other sliding a little further, pressing two fingertips against his perineum. 

Aziraphale choked and grabbed at one of Crowley's horns shakily, clinging on while his other forearm draped across his eyes, hiding his face from the demon's view. He bucked into that tight, wet passage around his cock, and Crowley swallowed, the muscles in his throat caressing Aziraphale's entire length just before he pulled back to lap at the tip. Fingers kneaded against Aziraphale's prostate from the outside, toyed with his balls, and Aziraphale whimpered, his chest heaving as he realised there was no way he was going to last long  _ at all. _

Crowley pulled off suddenly with a soft little popping sound, and turned his head to give Aziraphale's thigh a light kiss. "Don't worry about when you finish, okay? I just want you to feel good," he announced, and was back before Aziraphale could answer, already swallowing down the human's thick cock eagerly. Instead of even attempting to answer Crowley, Aziraphale simply bucked up, moaning loudly and feeling his muscles shudder in pleasure. 

Crowley answered this with a contented hum, then began to move his head, finally beginning to work in earnest, his fingers slipping inside Aziraphale, curling against his prostate. With every pull back, Crowley's tongue swirled around the tip of Aziraphale's cock before plunging the whole length back into his throat, those fingers working inside him. 

Aziraphale simply couldn't hold back. There was no possible world in which - after all that careful touching and quiet praise, not to mention Crowley's inhuman skill - he could have fought off his orgasm. He came hard within minutes, thrusting up into Crowley's throat, yelling out his pleasure as his legs shook, his cock pulsing in the demon's mouth. And Crowley took it all without protest, swallowing easily and pleasuring Aziraphale through his orgasm, until he finally pulled back, his fingers slipping from the human's entrance. 

Panting, Aziraphale tried not to react as he felt Crowley laying against him, the demon's chest against his stomach, those thin arms folding just below his nipples, but eventually, he had to move his arm and look down at Crowley. The demon smiled innocently, his chin resting on his folded arms, golden eyes once again soft and fond. 

"I like it when you feel good, it makes me happy," Crowley said simply, and Aziraphale bit his lip, his blush burning hot for a whole different reason. "And I'm glad I got to treat you well today, you deserve it." 

"Thank you," Aziraphale answered very quietly, then managed a small, shy smile, brushing a lock of hair away from Crowley's forehead. "You're very handsome too, you know. And very sweet." 

Crowley chuckled softly and shook his head, carefully untangling himself from Aziraphale and flopping to the bed beside him. "Nah. M'just an incubus, people's pleasure is my job," he mumbled dismissively, but Aziraphale could see the flushed colour to his cheeks, and the way he didn't quite meet the human's gaze. It didn't seem like the right time to start poking holes in Crowley's defense mechanisms, however, so Aziraphale just rolled over to face him, one arm sliding around the demon's waist almost absentmindedly. 

Smiling, Crowley immediately pressed himself into Aziraphale, curling up with his head tucked under the human's. One of his horns prodded Aziraphale's jaw, and the human rolled his eyes, gently pushing at Crowley's hip until he got the message and turned over. In moments, they were both settled, Aziraphale's body curled around Crowley's, his arm tight around the demon while Crowley wriggled backwards into his chest ever so slightly. Sighing contentedly, Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley's hair, and silence fell between them - comfortable, deep silence, the silence of so many little connections, so many shared moments settling and strengthening. With his strained nerves now somewhat more relaxed, Aziraphale found himself quickly becoming sleepy, and was soon drifting off, still holding Crowley tight against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a little while, but I felt like updating today, so here you go! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!  
> Poor Aziraphale ;-;  
> ♡♡♡


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: discussion of cancer (including reference to surgery, chemo), references to past child abuse, panic attacks, PTSD, consensual use of seductive powers, explicit sexual content.

Aziraphale hurried into the tearoom, his car keys dangling from his fingers as he looked around quickly, relaxing when he spotted his mother sitting at a small table by the window and chatting to a waitress. Smiling to himself, Aziraphale shoved his keys into his pocket and walked over, his hand brushing his mother's shoulder. 

"Hey Mum, sorry I'm late," he said quietly, and the waitress smiled at him before walking off, just as Aziraphale's mother turned in her seat. 

"Aziraphale! My darling!" She exclaimed, and stood up hurriedly, throwing her arms around his neck. Chuckling, Aziraphale hugged her tightly, enjoying the feeling of her familiar embrace until she gently began to pull away. "How are you?" 

Aziraphale laughed and kissed her cheek, then held her chair steady while she sat down again. 

"Let me sit down first, Mum," he snorted, then stroked her hair lightly before moving to take the seat across from her. "I'm alright, how are you?" 

Just as she was preparing to answer, the manager suddenly appeared, smiling at her brightly. "Mrs. Fell! It's been a while since we last saw you, are you here for afternoon tea?" He asked, and Aziraphale took the opportunity to slip his coat off, hanging it on the back of his chair while his mum went off into chatting mode again. 

They'd been coming to this tearoom since Aziraphale had been just a foster kid, and his mother's ability to strike up a conversation with anyone she met meant she made friends everywhere. By the time she'd finished asking the manager about his kids, they'd been given free drinks, and when he eventually walked off, they'd put their orders in and been promised a small discount on the food - 'for old time's sake.' 

Aziraphale was entirely used to this, so he simply thanked the man profusely and concentrated on his mother when they were alone once again. She looked a little paler than usual, her greying hair tucked back behind her ears, and her hands were shaking ever so slightly. "I'm worried about you, Mum," he sighed, and she looked away, out of the window. The sun was shining for once, and the light was playing on the river water, sparkling under the willow trees. It was beautiful, but Aziraphale knew his mother wasn't just admiring the view. 

"I'm fine," she said, after a long pause, and Aziraphale reached across the table, gently taking her hands and squeezing them lightly. 

"Talk to me, Mum. I'm not a kid anymore, I can help," he soothed, his thumbs running over her knuckles slowly. "Please? Tell me what the doctor said this week." 

Sighing, Mrs. Fell looked back at her son reluctantly, brown eyes full of badly veiled anxiety. "I'm having more scans done," she said quietly, and Aziraphale bit his lip, dread dropping into his stomach like a lead weight. "They're thinking about surgery now, but it...it might be too late, we have to wait for the scans," she went on softly, and Aziraphale tightened his grip on her hands, forcing a shaky smile. 

"I want to help, Mum. I'll take you to your scans, okay? You just tell me when they are, and I'll go with you so you don't have to take the bus or a taxi." 

"I'd like that," Mrs. Fell answered simply, flashing him a similar smile and then taking a deep breath. "It'll be okay. Even if I can't have surgery, they'll put me on chemo, yeah? I'm not going down without a fight," she joked softly, and Aziraphale swallowed around the lump in his throat, nodding slightly. He was glad she seemed a bit more cheerful, but he still couldn't dismiss the worry gnawing away at the corner of his mind. It had been growing for weeks, ever since her first appointment with the oncologist, and all of the news since then had seemed maddeningly vague. 

"You'd better not," Aziraphale threatened, only half-joking, and Mrs. Fell just smiled, giving his hands a soothing squeeze. 

"I'll look in my diary when I get home and send you all the details, okay? I'll be alright, I promise. I'm staying optimistic, focusing on my garden and going out with friends, and all that," she added, and Aziraphale nodded, relaxing a little more and managing a wider smile. 

"Good. Optimism is good," he said simply, then decided to change the topic, not wanting her to dwell on things too much. "I broke up with Michael. Well, he dumped me, actually." 

Mrs. Fell squinted for a moment, then nodded. "Ahh, yeah. That one. I never liked him," she replied bluntly, and Aziraphale laughed, rolling his eyes as he let his hands slip from his mother's, his back pressing against his chair. 

"You never met him!" 

"Yeah, but he was always messing you around. Not a good type," she grinned, and Aziraphale just smiled, shaking his head slightly. 

"No, he wasn't really. But I've made this new friend anyway, his name's Anthony, and he's been helping me with things. He's um...he's been through some bad stuff like me, and he's really good at keeping me company when I'm not feeling so good, y'know?" He announced, his smile widening even more at the thought of Crowley and the teddy bear in his bed.

"Yeah? When are you going to start dating this Anthony?" Mrs. Fell chuckled, and Aziraphale blinked, then cursed silently as he felt the blush rising to his cheeks. 

"I-I'm not! He's just a friend," he protested quickly, trying to ignore the knowing look on his mum's face. 

"Just a friend, my ass," she chuckled, just as the waitress came back with their drinks. Aziraphale thanked her awkwardly, then watched her walk away, wishing he hadn't brought Crowley up at all. 

"I know that look, you like him," Mrs. Fell said firmly, matter-of-factly, and Aziraphale sighed heavily. 

"His name isn't Anthony, it's Crowley, and he's an incubus," he muttered, looking down at the bubbles in his lemonade and despondently poking at an ice cube with his straw. "He's...he's just my friend." 

Mrs. Fell was quiet for a while, then sighed and took the lid off her teapot, inspecting the contents for a moment or two. "Incubi are tricky," she said at last, swirling the liquid in the pot before pouring herself a cup. "There are two main types, really. Some are actual fallen angels, and some are more modern. Demons figured out how to make more demons about a thousand years ago, and the new ones are...different. Some fallen angels still have that little bit of decency left, they can be reasonable, but newer demons...they don't have that residual angelic-ness," she went on, speaking slowly while she stirred sugar and milk into her tea thoughtfully. 

"He's a fallen angel, and he's always been respectful with me," Aziraphale announced hurriedly, biting his lip lightly. "Consent, and all that." 

Mrs. Fell nodded, not looking up from her cup quite yet. "I've had quite a few run-ins with incubi, but never more than just one or two nights. How often do you see this Crowley?" 

Wincing, Aziraphale looked down at the tablecloth, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks coloured in embarrassment. "Uh, once or twice a week? I've seen him a total of about...I don't know, six times? He didn't take advantage when I was drunk, and he left me a gift once," he mumbled, feeling the need to defend Crowley, although he wasn't sure why. 

Mrs. Fell looked up at last, interest in her eyes, a slight smile on her face. "I've never heard of anything like that. He must really like you, or be a very odd sort of demon." 

"I think he's not a very demonic demon," Aziraphale said hurriedly, then sighed softly. "Look, it's not...not going to go beyond friends, he's just...he's easy to be around, and I need more of that at the moment." 

"I understand, I can imagine he's a good distraction," she chuckled, picking up her cup and taking a sip before going on. "Just be careful. You're a good judge of character, but demons can be unpredictable, to put it lightly." 

By the time Aziraphale had dropped his mum home and driven back to his flat, he was feeling rather tired, so he grabbed his post from the box outside and headed upstairs, soon shutting the flat door behind him with a deep sigh. He still felt unsettled and worried after his conversation with his mother, but he tried to push it all to the side, reminding himself how cheerful and optimistic she'd seemed. The next few weeks were going to be difficult, but he was prepared to wait it out with her. 

With that in mind, Aziraphale kicked his shoes off and wandered down the hall, slipping into his bedroom as he looked through the flyers and other junk mail. Nothing seemed to be of interest, so he dumped it all on his desk and began to get undressed, changing out of his jeans and slipping his sweatpants on instead. Once he felt comfortable, he sat down on the edge of his bed and unlocked his phone, taking it off silent. A few notifications came in and he sighed, opening Facebook for some idle scrolling while he rested, ignoring some clickbait articles and sighing just as he found a post from a local news outlet. 

_ Frederick Allan appeal denied - judge refused to hear 'explanation' for horrific abuse  _

Swallowing hard, Aziraphale let his thumb hover over the article for a moment, then tapped, his throat closing up as the picture popped up. It was a familiar one - a picture from the original trial, and just seeing it made his heart pound in his chest, his hands beginning to shake. 

_ Allan was convicted on several charges related to the abuse of his then nine year old son, and sentenced to life in prison. He pled not guilty on all charges, despite video, photographic, written, and forensic evidence that he was responsible for his son's hospitalisation. The child's mother, Alicia Allan, is also still currently in prison on similar charges, and has not yet filed an appeal.  _

Aziraphale bit his lip hard, his eyes stinging as tears flooded his vision, his hands shaking even more now as he tried to lock his phone, then gave up and tossed it away, quickly burying his face in his hands. His chest ached, and he could feel those fragmented, broken memories tugging at the corners of his mind, threatening to take over, to drag him under, down into the choppy waters of his past. Just as his breathing hitched, a sob building in his throat, he felt a weight on the mattress behind him, and a hand slid over his shoulder. 

"Aziraphale? Are you...are you alright?" 

The simple question was the final blow, dragging the floodgates open and causing Aziraphale to burst into tears at last, heavy sobs ripping through his chest. Immediately, Crowley was beside him, shushing him softly, gathering him into a gentle hug. His fingers slid up, into Aziraphale's curls, and the human turned, burying his face in the demon's warm chest. 

"It's okay. I've got you, I'm here," Crowley murmured, his voice as soft and smooth as ever, although laced with worry. "I'm here, angel." 

Aziraphale choked on another sob, his whole body wracked with his cries, his short fingernails digging into Crowley's skin as he tried desperately to calm down. He didn't like the demon seeing him like this, but he just couldn't breathe. Panic was seizing at his heart, cold fingers clutching and squeezing, and all he could do was cling onto Crowley. 

It was good news, he tried to remind himself. He didn't ever want the bastard to be released, but he couldn't escape those memories, he couldn't overcome the fact that just seeing the man's face brought back so much awful, horrific terror. But Crowley was there. Aziraphale forced himself to listen to the demon's voice; to his words as he promised over and over that he would keep Aziraphale safe. With that tail wrapping around him, those skinny arms pressing into his plush waist, Aziraphale could just about believe it - after all, Crowley had done so much for him already, he couldn't imagine that the demon would abandon him now. 

Still shaking, Aziraphale began to relax slightly, his sobs lessening and trailing off into sniffles, his deathly grip on Crowley loosening tentatively. The demon didn't move, except to stroke Aziraphale's hair, his warm lips finding the human's temple and pressing there briefly. 

"What happened, angel? Hmm? Who do I need to beat up?" Crowley joked quietly, and Aziraphale managed a tiny smile, curling his fingers in Crowley's loose curls and holding on tightly. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his voice still thick with tears, but Crowley just tutted, cutting him off before he could expand on his apology. 

"Don't be silly, I could feel you were upset, so I came to see if you were okay. I came here to help," Crowley explained gently, but firmly, his hand spreading against Aziraphale's back, holding him. "There's nothing to apologise for. Do you want to talk about it?" 

Aziraphale heaved a sigh and shifted so he was curled up against Crowley, his head tucked under the demon's chin, his cheek against that welcoming chest. "My birth father got his appeal denied. I...it's good news, I just...it brought up memories," he muttered, and Crowley sighed softly, giving him a gentle little squeeze. 

"I'm sorry, angel. It's okay to be upset by reminders, though. How about we lay down? You're still shaking," he suggested, and Aziraphale nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the demon long enough to crawl into bed, curling up and burying his face in his hands again. Crowley didn't follow immediately, instead getting up off the bed and rummaging in Aziraphale's drawers for a moment or two before climbing up beside him, long fingers wrapping around the human's wrists. 

"Come on, angel. Come here," Crowley murmured, patient as ever as he gently began to pull Aziraphale's hands away from his face. Sighing, Aziraphale pulled the blanket over his head, and Crowley just tutted softly, sliding under it with him and pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'm here," he said simply, and rested his head against Aziraphale's, the backs of his fingers stroking over the human's plump cheek again and again, silence falling between them. With that warm touch against his skin, so tender and caring, and the soft rhythm of Crowley's breathing sounding loud under the blanket, Aziraphale found himself growing sleepy much more quickly than he'd expected, and despite his attempts to fight against it, he soon drifted off, with Crowley still right there beside him. 

When Aziraphale woke, it was to find himself facing the opposite direction, Crowley's arm draped over him, one leg tucked between his. On his hip, the end of the demon's tail was twitching, and Aziraphale smiled to himself, then slowly realised that Crowley was asleep, and dreaming. He twitched ever so slightly, letting out a heavy sigh that sounded almost like a mumble, and Aziraphale bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

It reminded him of the pet dog he'd had as a kid, and the way her paws would move back and forth while she was dreaming, as if she was running in her sleep - but Crowley was definitely not dreaming about running through a field. 

In fact, the demon's fingers were gently clutching at Aziraphale's side, and as the human listened, Crowley's soft breaths began to get a little faster. His claws dug into Aziraphale's skin lightly, and Aziraphale went very still, then slowly reached up and began to stroke Crowley's cheek lightly, the backs of his fingers running over the demon's warm skin just like Crowley had done for him to help him sleep. After a few moments, Crowley seemed to relax, letting out a deep sigh as he slipped into another dream. Aziraphale simply smiled to himself and carefully rolled over, making sure the demon's arm remained laid over his waist, heavy and warm and grounding as he came face to face with Crowley. The demon somehow looked incredibly cute as deep as he was in dreamland, and Aziraphale couldn't resist the urge to rest his hand against one soft red cheek, his lips briefly pressing against Crowley's forehead. 

Crowley's only reaction was a soft grunt, but Aziraphale just gave him another quick forehead kiss and settled into the pillow to watch him sleep for a while. Eventually, though, Aziraphale decided to try to get some more rest and turned over again, at which point Crowley's dreams apparently changed tone yet again. 

A quiet little groan made Aziraphale tense, then smirk, realisation dawning just before Crowley clutched him a little tighter, rocking his hips just enough to press his semi against the round plushness of Aziraphale's backside. Blushing, Aziraphale tried to ignore this and hope it would blow over, but luck was not on his side. Crowley rocked again, harder this time, his thickening shaft pressing between the two globes of Aziraphale's ass, just as the demon whined in his ear, then ground against him yet again, those delicious lips parting. 

"Mmm...Aziraphale, jus'...mmm.." 

Aziraphale blinked, shocked by the realisation that Crowley was dreaming  _ about him.  _ He froze, completely unsure of what to do, but oddly wanting to hear more, despite the anxiety suddenly building in his chest. 

"My...my favourite human," Crowley mumbled, and Aziraphale's shock melted into a soft smile, his body relaxing even as Crowley rocked against him a little more insistently. Shaking his head ever so slightly, fondness rising, Aziraphale reached up and gently patted Crowley's cheek, calling his name quietly as he did so. 

"Crowley? Wake up, darling," he chuckled softly, and felt Crowley jolt, sucking in a sharp breath as he went very, very still. 

Then he swore softly - in a language Aziraphale didn't recognise, but it was very obvious from the tone that it was a curse - and scrambled up, dragging himself away from the human. 

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped, and Aziraphale frowned, rolling over to face the demon and rubbing the outside of his thigh gently. 

"Hey, it's okay. You were asleep, it's not your fault," he soothed, and Crowley looked away, his cheeks flushed, his jaw tight. Sighing, Aziraphale pulled himself up to sit beside the demon, leaning in to kiss his temple softly. 

"I...I'm just...I'm disgusting, I'm sorry," Crowley muttered, but Aziraphale was already taking one of the demon's hands in his, squeezing it tightly and leaning against Crowley's shoulder. 

"Don't be silly. Everyone has sexy dreams sometimes, it's fine. And you know what?" He asked, causing Crowley to shoot him a brief look of confusion before answering. 

"What?" 

"I actually kind of liked it," Aziraphale admitted softly, flashing Crowley a smile and leaning in again to kiss his cheek this time. 

"Well, I'm still sorry," Crowley sighed, gently pulling his hand from Aziraphale's so he could rearrange the blankets in his lap to better hide his still semi erect cock. 

"But I-" 

"You're upset and vulnerable," Crowley interrupted quietly, still apparently unable to look Aziraphale in the eye. "I wouldn't want to seem like I was trying to take advantage." 

"You were asleep, Crowley," Aziraphale repeated soothingly, reaching up to stroke the demon's hair slowly, brushing it back behind his ear. "Besides, I'm doing a lot better now, and I know what I want. A distraction would be good for me, give me something else to think about, y'know?" 

Aziraphale brushed his hand over Crowley's cheek, biting back too many words, too many things he wanted to say. 

_ I want you. I want our intimacy. I want to let go and know you'll be there, taking care of me, holding me, making sure I'm okay. I want  _ us. 

Golden eyes lifted at last, and Crowley gave a tiny little smile, uncertainty still clouding his gaze. "Are you sure? I...I like making you feel better," he said in a small voice, and Aziraphale swallowed down the urge to kiss him, instead sliding his fingers into the demon's hair, cradling the back of his head. 

"I'm sure. And I'm glad, you're very good at it." 

"Good," Crowley said simply, then pounced. Aziraphale giggled, allowing himself to be borne back down against the bed, grinning as he hit the mattress with Crowley straddling him, claws already fumbling with his t-shirt. Hurriedly, Aziraphale tugged the shirt off and looked down, noticing for the first time that Crowley was wearing a pair of his old boxers, presumably to make him more comfortable. The thought made him smile, and he relaxed even more, letting out a happy little sigh as Crowley went straight for one of his nipples, forked tongue flicking over the little bud. An excited little shiver ran down Aziraphale's spine, and then Crowley's gentle hands were running down his sides, one claw brushing over a small scar there. 

Aziraphale's breath hitched, and he threw Crowley off him suddenly, gagging as he scrambled up and away from the demon, trembling all over. The bed shifted beside him, and Crowley came to sit next to him slowly, reaching out tentatively to lay a hand on his thigh while he stared at the floor, trying desperately to keep the nausea and memories at bay. 

"I'm sorry, angel," Crowley sighed, and Aziraphale nodded slightly, still trying to take slow, measured breaths. 

"It's not your fault," he mumbled, and Crowley gave his thigh a light squeeze, a comforting little gesture to remind Aziraphale he was there for him. 

"Would you like a hug instead?" Crowley offered shyly, and Aziraphale shook his head, letting out a deep breath. 

"No, I...I really want to finish what we started, I just...I can't have you touching my scars and...they're kind of hard to avoid," he muttered, then swallowed as an idea struck. "You...you wouldn't maybe consider...seducing me, would you?" He asked softly, shyly, turning to face Crowley and seeing the surprise that flickered in those golden eyes. 

"You mean...using my persuasion on you?" Crowley asked incredulously, and Aziraphale winced at the tone of his voice. 

"It's not that ridiculous, is it? Besides, I've always wanted to know what it feels like," he answered a little hotly, and Crowley looked down, swallowing. 

"I...I guess I could, I just...it feels wrong, using it on you, especially when you're upset," he sighed, but Aziraphale was already leaning in, kissing his cheek again softly. 

"I understand, but I promise I know what I want, and I'm asking you for it. I want to forget for a little while, and you're amazing at helping me do that. It makes me feel better, sharing intimacy with you," he went on, a sudden burst of nerves forming a lump in his throat when he realised he'd actually said the 'I' word out loud. But he forged on anyway, trying his best to ignore that tightness. "And all you'd be doing would be helping me relax enough to enjoy it." 

"Are you absolutely certain?" Crowley asked very gently, his thumb running over Aziraphale's leg, his golden eyes soft as he held the human's gaze. "Once I start, it'll be pretty much impossible for you to change your mind." 

"I'm sure," Aziraphale repeated simply, then stood up, slipping his sweats and boxers off in one go and kicking them away. Crowley's eyes widened slightly, and then he nodded, patting the bed. 

"Come lay down, angel, get comfortable," he murmured, and Aziraphale nodded, ignoring his residual nerves as he climbed onto the bed and lay back, closing his eyes for a moment or two. He could hear Crowley moving around, and then the bed sank. His heart stuttered in his chest, he swallowed hard, and felt Crowley leaning over him. As soon as he opened his eyes, staring up into Crowley's golden gaze, he felt it, gentle fingers tugging at his mind, dragging him under. He could feel his inhibitions fading, his cock twitching, his blood flowing faster through his veins. 

"Good little angel," Crowley purred, and Aziraphale whimpered, feeling like he'd been electrocuted, the demon's voice sounding even more seductive than usual. He already felt desperately aroused, his thoughts a little fuzzy, his vision ever so slightly blurred, and he couldn't help himself from reaching up and tugging at Crowley's arm needily. 

"Crowley!" He gasped, and the demon nodded, flashing him a small smile. 

"I know, angel. Open your legs for me, that's it," he purred, his smile widening as Aziraphale scrambled to obey, unable to think about anything aside from the aching emptiness. 

"Please, please!" He choked out, but Crowley was already there, shushing him softly, his voice as gentle as his hands. One slid down, two fingers pressing into the human, the other cradling his jaw tenderly. 

"Breathe, angel," Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale whimpered in answer, his lungs heaving, his back arching as those long, clawed fingers reached deeper and deeper into him. A press against his prostate drew a long squeal from his throat, and then he was utterly lost to the pleasure. He lay limp and shivering, sobbing dryly and clinging to any part of Crowley that came into reach. Every touch the demon bestowed on him seemed both electric and distant, and he squirmed desperately, even as he felt that thick cock spread him open and Crowley's voice raised slightly in delighted praise. The demon's voice sounded muffled, as if they were underwater, but Aziraphale didn't care. He was far, far too preoccupied with the demon's cock, so magnificently deep inside him, every little twitch of Crowley's muscles sending a shiver of pleasure through the human's body. 

Time blended together a bit after that, just a mishmash of insanely pleasurable sensations, his own cries, and the demon's happy grunting. Aziraphale didn't know how many times he came, but he did know that, by the time Crowley flooded his depths and pulled free from him, he was utterly exhausted, sore, and finally,  _ finally  _ sated. 

After a few moments of cleaning up, Crowley gently rolled Aziraphale onto his back, checking him over and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. 

"Are you okay?" 

Still breathing heavily, Aziraphale nodded, his cheeks flushed and bright red. "Y-yeah, just...that was good." 

"I'm glad," Crowley murmured, letting out a relieved little sigh and taking Aziraphale's trembling hands in his. "How about a bath? I'll help you," he added, and Aziraphale stifled a yawn, nodding as he dragged himself up, allowing Crowley to help him. The trip down the hall to the bathroom was a little difficult on Aziraphale's shaky legs, but they managed it together, and he was soon sitting in the bathtub, sleepily watching the warm water rise around his thighs. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Crowley asked quietly, kneeling on the bath mat and leaning his side against the tub so he could face Aziraphale comfortably. "You look out of it." 

Aziraphale forced himself to look up into those beautiful golden eyes, seeing the genuine concern and worry there, so gentle and caring that it made his chest ache. "Yeah, I'm fine, I promise," he assured Crowley softly, sliding down in the tub slightly to lean against the back wall. "I don't feel the effects of...the seduction thing anymore, I just feel really tired. Good tired, but still tired," he chuckled, and Crowley winced, suddenly looking so dejected that Aziraphale almost felt guilty. 

"Did I overdo-" 

"No, Crowley. You didn't," he repeated firmly, leaning forward again and stroking the demon's cheek slowly. "Look at me, darling. I feel much better than I did earlier. I'm tired, I'm thinking about other things, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to sleep well tonight now. You did the right thing."

Crowley sighed and nodded, once again meeting Aziraphale's gaze and swallowing. "I trust you, I just...I don't ever want to hurt you," he confessed in a very small voice, and Aziraphale's throat tightened, his breathing becoming a little ragged. A rush of bright, intense-...well,  _ something, _ warmed Aziraphale's chest, and he leaned over quickly, kissing Crowley's forehead lightly. 

"I won't let you," he soothed, flashing a shaky smile despite the twisting in his guts, the feeling that this was  _ wrong, _ so wrong. But something deeper within him, something much more powerful insisted that it was right, that there would never be anything better than this, this heavy, warm tension between them. "It's okay, Crowley. I won't let you hurt me, yeah? And I won't hurt you, we'll be okay." 

Crowley blinked slowly, his eyes a little wet, then looked down and took a deep breath, nodding slightly before reaching up and taking Aziraphale's hand in his. He looked, for a moment, like he was going to say something difficult, then swallowed again and just smiled. "You want me to wash you off, angel?" 

"I'd love that." 

Once Aziraphale was clean and smelling faintly of soap, he dried off and followed Crowley back to the bedroom, where the demon simply stood awkwardly, biting his lip. 

"You wanna stay?" Aziraphale asked after a moment of hesitation, that twisting feeling coming back. Crowley briefly looked surprised, then smiled brightly, his eyes practically sparkling. 

"Please," he said simply, and Aziraphale chuckled, taking his hand and towing him toward the bed. 

"Lie down, demon," he ordered with a chuckle, and Crowley snorted, climbing into the miracle-clean sheets and curling up, those golden eyes following Aziraphale as he tugged on a pair of pajama trousers before flicking the light off and sliding into bed beside Crowley. In seconds, the demon had pressed himself to Aziraphale's soft form, one thin arm sliding around the human's waist, pressing into him as Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's chest. Somewhat surprised, Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, then quickly wrapped his own arms around the demon's slim body, pulling him tighter, tangling his fingers in that beautiful red hair. 

"Sweet dreams, Crowley." 

"Mm, you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of exposition plus some more fun for these two! I know it's a little sad, but unfortunately this fic does get quite sad in the middle. We're getting quite close now to where my star in the sky fits in and also one of my favourite chapters so far so there's plenty to look forward to!   
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one :3 ♡♡♡


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: waking up from a nightmare, explicit sexual content.

The next morning, Crowley awoke with a face full of silky blond curls, blinking for a moment or two before his brain caught up. He was laying in Aziraphale's bed, the human beside him, his tail coiled as ever around one of Aziraphale's ankles. The human shifted and let out a soft little grunting sound, and Crowley swallowed, barely able to contain himself from rolling him over and kissing him awake. 

But Crowley just about suppressed the urge, instead sitting up beside Aziraphale and looking down at him, his hands folded demurely in his lap. Aziraphale twitched, and Crowley sighed, biting his lip lightly and trying not to think too hard about the night before. He'd never used his techniques on someone who'd actually  _ asked  _ for it before, and it was a slightly odd feeling. To be fair, he had a lot of odd feelings around Aziraphale. 

The human whimpered suddenly, and Crowley blinked, then reached over and stroked his shoulder slowly, squeezing ever so gently. "Shhh, angel. Relax," Crowley tried, but Aziraphale only seemed to be getting more agitated, fear obvious in his expression despite the fact that his eyes were still firmly closed. Crowley's only real experience with dreams was very specific to a certain kind of dream, and he found himself at a loss, his fingers curling against Aziraphale's skin. Then the human cried out, and Crowley gave in, shaking him hurriedly. 

"Aziraphale! Wake up!" He commanded, and Aziraphale gasped as if he'd been drowning, freezing for a moment before scrambling up beside Crowley, his chest heaving, eyes wild. 

"Hey, angel. It's alright," Crowley tried to comfort him quietly, the look in Aziraphale's eyes making him feel rather unsettled. The human was trembling as well, wringing his hands in his lap, staring off at nothing, not even acknowledging the fact that Crowley had spoken. Slowly, carefully, the demon shifted the position of his tail around Aziraphale's ankle, moving it just enough so that he could brush that silky-furred end over the human's soft skin; back and forth again and again. Aziraphale shuddered, and finally turned his gaze to Crowley, the gripping terror on his face replaced now with a dull, sheepish sort of despair. 

"Do you want a hug?" Crowley mumbled, completely unable to come up with anything actually helpful to say. But, to his surprise, Aziraphale smiled ever so slightly and nodded, his cheeks colouring as Crowley leaned forward immediately and enveloped him in a gentle embrace. The human turned his head slowly, burying his face in Crowley's angular shoulder, those plump hands coming up hesitantly, one grabbing at the back of Crowley's shoulder blade, the other fisting in his hair, clinging on gently. 

"It's okay," Crowley mumbled uncertainly, tightening his grip on Aziraphale's plush waist, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to focus on rocking his companion ever so slightly, keeping him calm. "It was just a dream, angel. I'm here," he added, and Aziraphale sniffled, nodding slightly and digging the tips of his fingers into the demon's scaled skin. 

"I know," he choked out, his voice barely audible, and Crowley sighed, rubbing Aziraphale's side with one hand. 

"How about we lie down again? Try to relax a bit," Crowley suggested in a low voice, and Aziraphale, still shaking ever so slightly, nodded and slid down to curl up, so abruptly that Crowley was left behind for a moment, feeling rather puzzled. Then he followed, wriggling back under the blankets and tightening his hold on Aziraphale's ankle again, almost unconsciously. 

As soon as he'd moved onto his side, however, Aziraphale was already there, pressed up against his body, his breathing a tad heavier than usual. Crowley didn't say anything, he just welcomed Aziraphale in, rubbing his back slowly as the human burrowed against him, allowing him to draw comfort from the contact without pushing him too hard, but after a while, Aziraphale began to shift, moving a little closer again, his legs tangling with Crowley's. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered, but Crowley drew a sharp breath in, his fingers curling in Aziraphale's white-blond hair. 

"Please don't apologise, it's not your fault," he answered firmly, prompting a long few seconds of silence from the human before he spoke again. 

"I just...I know it makes you uncomfortable." 

Crowley winced. He'd thought he was at least decently good at covering up his unfamiliarity with human emotion, but apparently he wasn't anywhere near as slick as he'd thought. "I...I'm getting better," he managed, swallowing hard before continuing. "Exposure, y'know? And...and it's no reason to apologise. Anyway, it's not because I don't like you being emotional, it's because I want to make you feel better, but I don't know how," he added, feeling Aziraphale stiffen briefly before pressing closer against his lithe frame. 

"Thank you, Crowley," the human muttered, his voice rather stifled by Crowley's chest, but the demon didn't mind at all. 

After a while, though, Aziraphale gently began to untangle himself from Crowley, causing the demon to let out a deep sigh, skinny arms sliding off those plush sides. "I have to get ready for work," Aziraphale muttered, and Crowley nodded reluctantly, sitting up as Aziraphale broke away from him completely and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, dragging his hands down his face. With the human's back to him, Crowley could see every scar in detail, those long, thin lines of white, crisscrossing over and over again, getting more and more dense toward the centre of Aziraphale's back. It made Crowley wince, but he didn't say anything, instead moving slowly, crawling across the bed and settling beside Aziraphale, who dropped his hands back into his lap and sighed. 

"When will it stop hurting?" He asked quietly, and Crowley looked down at the floor for a moment or two before reaching out and taking one of Aziraphale's hands. 

"I don't know, angel. But I know you're very strong, and I'm sure you'll be okay," he murmured, and Aziraphale managed a tiny smile before getting up a little unsteadily, his hand slipping from Crowley's. Wordlessly, he padded across the room and slipped through the door, leaving Crowley sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed, completely unsure of what to do next. Aziraphale seemed to be somewhere else, somewhere far away, and yet so close at the same time, and Crowley had no idea how to reach him - it wasn't really his forte, dealing with emotions like this. 

He didn't know how to even begin to comfort Aziraphale, despite the fact that he really,  _ really  _ wanted to. Unfortunately, wanting didn't seem to be enough. 

Sighing again, Crowley got to his feet and wandered down the hall, rapping his knuckles against the bathroom door. "Aziraphale?" 

"Yeah?" Aziraphale snapped, and Crowley looked down, shaking his head slightly. 

"Do you...do you want me to do anything for you?" 

"No," Aziraphale mumbled, and Crowley let out a slow breath, leaning his side against the door and biting his lip hard. 

"Will you be okay if I go get some work done?" He asked gently, and winced at the heavy, leaden pause in the conversation. 

"Yeah," Aziraphale sighed after a tense moment, and Crowley nodded slightly, pushing off from the door. 

"I'll see you later, angel." 

Several hours later, Crowley was trying to silence his inner doubts as he climbed back into Aziraphale's bed. He had no idea whether him being around would actually make the human happy or not, but he felt instinctively that he had to try. He needed to do more for his angel, and it started here. Sighing, Crowley tried to get comfortable, but it was difficult without that comforting warmth beside him. All he wanted to do was curl up with Aziraphale's body wrapped around his, he wanted to bury his face in the human's chest and breathe him in for hours, and he just had to hope that Aziraphale wouldn't be annoyed when he got home from work and found a demon in his bed. 

At least it had to be better than appearing in the bathroom with him, right? 

Crowley rolled over and huffed an annoyed breath, pulling the blankets tighter around himself and closing his eyes. He shifted slightly, then froze when he heard the flat door open down the hall, his breath quickening in anticipation as he tried to relax, deciding to pretend he was asleep. 

The bedroom door clicked, and Crowley's toes curled, just before a soft sigh sounded from the doorway. 

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale murmured, his voice softer and more tender than Crowley had ever heard it, footsteps creaking across the floor towards the bed. A warm, plump hand stroked over his cheek, then fingers combed his hair back from his forehead, and Crowley's throat tightened until he could barely breathe. "So lonely," Aziraphale sighed quietly, then reached down and pulled the blankets up around Crowley's shoulders, leaving the demon utterly reeling. He hadn't expected any of that, and he had no idea how to react, or how to handle what had just happened. Footsteps moved away from the bed, followed by the rustle of fabric, and then came back, the mattress dipping and shaking Crowley out of his stunned reverie rather abruptly. Warmth flooded through the demon's body as Aziraphale climbed under the blanket beside him, one thick arm sliding around Crowley's waist and short-circuiting what was left of his fried mind. 

Soft lips brushed the demon's forehead, and Crowley very nearly choked, but managed to make a passable impression of someone just waking up, grunting as he moved towards Aziraphale 'sleepily.' 

"Hey there," the human chuckled softly, his hand sliding into Crowley's hair automatically, that strong arm tightening around him. "I didn't expect to see you again today," he added, and Crowley simply smiled, his own skinny arm quickly curling around his angel's waist. 

"Nmph. I was worried about you," he mumbled, and Aziraphale sighed, his chin tucking over the top of Crowley's head as the demon wriggled closer to him, basking in the glow of his body heat. 

"I'm okay. I had a bad start to the day, but I'm feeling better now. Although my back does hurt," he grumbled, still sounding much happier than he had that morning. 

"I can give you a massage, if you want," Crowley yawned, suddenly starting to feel actually sleepy, now that he was wrapped up in the safety of Aziraphale's arms. "M'pretty good at it." 

Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, his whole body tensing ever so slightly before he spoke, relaxing again slowly. "Oh...um...yeah, I'd like that," he said tentatively, and Crowley gently began to pull away from the human, knowing that if he lay there much longer, he would be asleep for real. 

Aziraphale let go of him reluctantly, rolling onto his stomach with a soft groan as Crowley knelt beside him, stifling a yawn and snapping his fingers to miracle up a bottle of luxury lavender massage oil - nothing but the best for his angel. Then he looked down and swallowed hard. 

The scars seemed to stare back at Crowley, accusing, threatening, and then Aziraphale shifted slightly, folding his arms under his pillow and letting out a deep, relaxed sigh, and Crowley's grip on the bottle tightened, his knuckles whitening. Aziraphale was laying there, vulnerable, bare, completely aware that Crowley was about to touch his back, and  _ not caring.  _ He was trusting Crowley entirely, giving himself over to the demon, and it made Crowley tremble, his hands unsteady as he reached out and tipped some of the oil onto that uneven skin.

Aziraphale gave a little shudder, but didn't say anything, so Crowley shuffled around awkwardly to straddle his hips, then leaned down, hesitating for just a moment. Then both his hands were resting against the warmth of Aziraphale's back, and the human was laying still and calm, even letting out a deep, contented sigh as Crowley began to spread the oil over his angel's back. 

"You okay?" He murmured, still in awe as he stared down at Aziraphale's back, his skin now glowing and glistening in the light, his scars suddenly seeming like brushstrokes on a painting - purposeful, beautiful, a single part of the overall picture. 

"Mhm." 

And that simple, hummed answer was  _ everything,  _ a confirmation to Crowley that Aziraphale really did trust him with that most tender part of him, the part of him that Crowley could so easily tear into and rend to shreds without ever realising he was doing it. Still trembling just slightly with the weight of this awful power, Crowley began to rub the base of Aziraphale's neck, digging into the muscles there, his thumbs running over those scattered few scars that ventured up this high on Aziraphale's body. 

Aziraphale let out a deep sigh, and Crowley, rather encouraged by this, began to dig deeper, running his hands a little lower on either side of the human's spine. His fingers brushed against some of the thicker, denser scars, but Aziraphale didn't even flinch, still laid out comfortably with his head resting on his arms, his eyes closed as if in sleep. Slowly, Crowley spread his long fingers against the backs of Aziraphale's ribs, cherishing the soft fat there and leaning down to kiss his back lightly, his tail finding the human's ankle instinctively and tightening around it; possessing, protecting. Aziraphale belonged to him now, and there was no way in Hell, Heaven, or Earth that Crowley was letting him get hurt again. A rush of something warm and energising tore through the demon's chest, his fingertips digging into Aziraphale's skin as he leaned over the human once more, burying his face in the side of Aziraphale's neck. Chuckling sleepily, Aziraphale reached up and curled his plump fingers around one of Crowley's horns, holding on gently. 

"You're going to get everything covered in oil," he reprimanded with a snort, and Crowley grumbled wordlessly, nuzzling at the human's jaw and pressing a soft kiss there. "What's up with you? Hmm?" Aziraphale laughed, his hand sliding from Crowley and dropping back to the bed as he let out a soft sigh. Crowley nearly choked, that heavy, hot feeling ripping through him again - and he only knew one way of expressing it. He pressed one last kiss to the side of Aziraphale's neck, then ducked down, his slender fingers digging into the soft flesh of the human's rather plump backside. Gasping, Aziraphale shifted ever so slightly, then gave a soft little moan as Crowley spread his cheeks, his thumb stroking over the human's entrance slowly. The ring of muscles twitched in response, and Aziraphale's back arched slightly, his hips pushing back towards Crowley, and the demon bit his lip before diving in. 

His tongue flicked over Aziraphale's perineum, teasing him, tasting him, toying with him, and then ran up, swirling around his entrance before plunging forward. The human squealed in shocked pleasure and writhed under him, thrusting his hips down against the bed as Crowley's tongue wriggled deeper into him, the entire inhuman length buried inside. Aziraphale groaned again, his voice muffled as he buried his face in a pillow, but Crowley just purred and began to move his tongue, curling and pressing against Aziraphale's sweet spot, rubbing against his sensitive walls and causing the human to buck down against the sheets, once again moaning out his delight. Grinning to himself, Crowley suddenly pulled back, his tongue slipping from Aziraphale as he sat up, moving to kneel behind Aziraphale, spreading his legs so he could get closer. He used some of the oil still smeared between their bodies and slicked his already hard cock, then shifted position, grabbing at the human's slippery sides as he lined up and prodded against his entrance almost questioningly. 

"Ah! Oh,  _ please,"  _ Aziraphale rasped, his hips angling up, helping Crowley as the demon began to push forward, groaning softly to himself as he sank into Aziraphale's receptive body with ease, every inch gliding through the human's beautifully soft passage until he was buried to the hilt within a few easy, pleasurable seconds. "Crowley! Oh fuck!" Aziraphale cried, and Crowley chuckled, leaning over his human and nuzzling at the side of his head, nosing at those silky curls. 

"I've got you," he promised in a deep, gravelly voice, and Aziraphale smiled, turning his head toward Crowley's, giving the demon a flash of beautiful blue eyes. Crowley whined and bucked against his hips, causing Aziraphale to gasp out in delight, his head dropping back to the mattress. Then the demon went still, his eyes slipping closed for a moment before he rolled his hips ever so slowly. Half his length slid from Aziraphale, then sank back in with ease, causing the demon to hiss and Aziraphale to moan out contentedly. 

"Mmph," Crowley breathed, then released his harsh grip on Aziraphale, instead stroking his hands down those beautiful sides, caressing his skin admiringly. "So beautiful," he mumbled, half to himself, and heard Aziraphale moan in response, soft and breathy, and driving Crowley to distraction. Half of him wanted to pin the human down and fuck his brains out, but the other half had something much more tender in mind. Smiling to himself, Crowley relaxed against Aziraphale's back, one of his hands finding the human's and lacing their fingers, pinning Aziraphale's wrist to the bed gently. "Moan for me, angel," he murmured, and thrust sharply, forcing the human to obey, his mouth opening against the sheets, his eyes already rolling back and clouded with pleasure. Then Crowley went back to gentleness, one hand slowly running up and down Aziraphale's ribs, caressing the sensitive skin there as he picked up a slow, easy pace, gliding in and out of Aziraphale and nudging against his prostate with every push. 

"Nngh...fuck...so beautiful," Crowley hissed, burying his face in between the human's shoulders, breathing him in, cherishing him. "Wonderful,  _ wonderful  _ little human," he added shakily, already out of breath as praise poured forth without him having to think. He told Aziraphale over and over how beautiful he was, how good, how sexy, how fucking  _ perfect,  _ and Aziraphale just squirmed under him, moaning happily with every thrust. And then Crowley pulled back, slipping from Aziraphale and causing him to gasp at the loss, squirming under the demon. 

"Shh, shh, I've got you," Crowley soothed hoarsely, gently turning Aziraphale over and lining back up. The human gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, a sleepy, pleasure-filled smile on his face as he spread his legs, showing himself off for Crowley. Grinning in delight that this beautiful man was  _ all his,  _ Crowley leaned forward, hooked his arms under Aziraphale's padded shoulders, and pressed forward, once again gliding into Aziraphale with electrifying ease. The human let out a breathy little moan, as if in satisfaction at having a part of him come home, and Crowley buried his face in that soft, warm neck, his own eyes closing up. Once again, there was something else there, wrapping around the carnal pleasure, twisting alongside it and under it and with it, and Crowley couldn't help but lean into it, once again hissing soft praise as he began to roll his hips. His thick, long cock nudged deeper into Aziraphale, then pulled back almost all the way, another slow push grinding himself against all of the human's most sensitive places. Aziraphale whimpered in response, his legs wrapping around Crowley's waist, and the demon purred, one hand sliding down to wrap around Aziraphale's hot, twitching cock, stroking slowly, easily in rhythm with his thrusts. 

"Good, so good for me. Hmm? My beautiful human, look at you. Sssso perfect," Crowley hissed, then moaned out shakily, starting to move a little faster. 

"Ah! Mmm, thank you," Aziraphale gasped, his chest already heaving, his fingers tangling in Crowley's hair and clinging on gently. "Ohhhh...oh,  _ Crowley."  _

"Mmph...m'here, angel. Gonna take c-...ah! Care of you," Crowley forced out, already feeling heat building in his stomach, the force of that extra, emotional pleasure already bringing him close, even as he kept thrusting relatively slowly, reaching deep inside his human. "G-gonna-... _ fuck!  _ M'close!" He gasped, and Aziraphale groaned his agreement, panting heavily as his fingers tightened in Crowley's hair, tugging accidentally. That little flash of delicious pain was enough to tip Crowley over the edge, and he cried out shakily, his hips stuttering, then slamming himself as deep as he could get before unloading. As his cock twitched inside Aziraphale's depths, the human's own length throbbed in his hand, and he just about remembered to stroke, finally pushing Aziraphale over that cliff as well. A loud, happy moan filled the room, warm cum splattering against Crowley's sweaty skin, and they both collapsed. 

Contented beyond belief, Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's neck and just panted softly, the last shot of his cum spilling into his angel's body and making the human gasp ever so softly. Silence followed, comfortable and warm, settling between them as Crowley nuzzled closer to Aziraphale, and the human hugged him tightly, one hand still buried in those soft red curls.

Eventually, though, the peace had to be interrupted, as Crowley began to soften inside Aziraphale and had to pull back reluctantly, allowing himself to slip from the human. For a moment, he admired the sight, his angel smeared with cum and oil and leaking just a little bit of his own demonic seed, and then he snapped his fingers, and the human rolled over sleepily, patting the bed in front of him. 

"C'mere." 

Ever happy to obey, Crowley crawled around on shaking limbs and collapsed in front of Aziraphale, smiling as the human pressed his forehead to Crowley's, pulling a blanket over their naked bodies. "Thank you, for taking care of me like that," he murmured, and Crowley curled his tail around the human's leg over and over, wrapping him up tightly. 

"Always," he answered simply, and Aziraphale began to stroke his cheek slowly, caressing his soft red skin as they both settled back into that blissful silence. After a while, though, Aziraphale began to tug at Crowley gently, pulling him closer and dragging at his hip. Smiling to himself, Crowley allowed Aziraphale to guide him, rolling over so his back was to the human and purring softly as one thick arm wrapped around him tightly. Aziraphale squeezed gently, and Crowley let out a deep, contented sigh, unable to keep himself from blushing as Aziraphale's face nuzzled into the back of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. 

"Thank you for being here. I mean it," Aziraphale mumbled after a moment or two, and Crowley let out a slow breath. 

"I can't imagine being anywhere else, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for being kind of spotty with updates lately, I'll get back on track soon. Just going through a rough patch - I'm fine, just struggling with motivation etc. Also, just FYI, there will be some light somnophilia in the next chapter, it's completely consensual and permission was given beforehand, it's just not obvious at the beginning. If you need any more details, let me know.   
> <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> This chapter contains: explicit sexual content, discussion of past violent transphobia, vaginal sex, consensual somnophilia.

The last time Aziraphale had seen Crowley, it had felt like something changed. He'd allowed himself to be utterly, completely vulnerable in front of another person, and Crowley had accepted him, and comforted him, and been there for him, despite the fact that it made him uncomfortable. 

And, perhaps most amazing out of all this, Aziraphale hadn't been scared. In fact, he'd felt better after letting the demon in, after allowing him to see all of himself, in a way that he'd never experienced before. Crowley had still been with him the next morning, and they'd spent a lot of the day in bed together, just talking and being close to one another, but eventually Crowley had had to go work, and he hadn't been back for a few days. 

It always made Aziraphale nervous when Crowley didn't come back for a while - he was always a little frightened the demon would fuck off on another months-long hiatus, but he tried his best to put it out of his mind as he unlocked his front door and shuffled through, closing it behind him. He stood for a moment, then took a deep breath and stomped the snow off his shoes, toed them off, and trudged down the hall. The bedroom door clicked as he turned the handle, and he stepped forward, and froze. 

Crowley smiled at him from the bed, clutching the sheets tighter around his bare chest, looking almost expectant as Aziraphale stood there for a moment in speechless surprise. Then he chuckled. 

"I was just thinking about you," he announced, and unzipped his wet coat, hanging it up on a hook attached to the back of the door. 

"About...about me?" Crowley echoed quietly, and Aziraphale recognised the harmonics in his voice, looking up quickly to see the dark blush on those red cheeks. 

Crowley was  _ nervous.  _

He was sitting with tense shoulders, his eyes cast down, and his voice shook ever so slightly, pitched just a little higher than usual. Taking pity on him, Aziraphale walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned down, pressing a brief little kiss to Crowley's forehead. The demon looked up at him in shock, blinking slowly, and Aziraphale had to force himself to breathe - the anticipatory, worried look on Crowley's face was just  _ unbearably  _ adorable. 

"Let me get changed," he murmured, trying his best to sound soothing, then turned away from his guest and walked over to the dresser. "I haven't seen you in a while." 

Crowley cleared his throat awkwardly, and Aziraphale quickly began to undress, stripping off his shirt and jeans and opening the dresser drawers to find a pair of comfortable sweatpants. "I uh...I have something to show you, and I was...I  _ am _ nervous, so it took me a while to get up the courage," he admitted quietly, and Aziraphale resisted the urge to turn, instead pulling out a pair of sweatpants and stepping into them, doing his best to shove down his own growing worry about his demon. 

"Yeah? What's the thing?" Aziraphale asked, his clumsy attempts at sounding casual canceling out his ability to phrase a question. 

"I...I really need to uh...show you," Crowley mumbled, and Aziraphale winced at the tearful quality to his tone, turning and walking back to the bed as quickly as he could without visibly hurrying. Slowly, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing Crowley, and looked up into those golden eyes, shiny with gathering tears. A sharp pain stabbed through his chest, and he opened his mouth to say something comforting, just as Crowley, his cheeks burning a dark, deep red, began to speak. 

"I...haven't shown  _ anyone  _ else this since I was given my new body," he began softly, blinking quickly to try to clear the tears still welling up in those beautiful eyes. "But you...you were so very vulnerable with me, and I'm so,  _ so  _ proud of you, and...I guess it made me feel like maybe I could be brave like you. I know it took a lot for you to trust me like that, and I want to show you I can trust you." 

"Oh, Crowley, you don't have to do anything for me, I-" Aziraphale tried to interrupt, horrified at seeing the usually rather calm demon so upset. 

"I know, but I want to," Crowley interrupted firmly, flashing a smile that Aziraphale estimated as about eighty percent convincing.

He nodded, reaching out and caressing the demon's cheek, his thumb running under one golden eye. "It's alright, Crowley. It's okay to be nervous, but I'm sure you don't have to be," he soothed, and Crowley smiled weakly, leaning his head against the human's hand for just a moment. Then he pulled away, and, all in one motion, tossed the sheets aside, revealing his naked body. 

With one key difference - where his cock normally sat was a blank space, and as Crowley shifted, pulling his knees up and opening his legs, Aziraphale realised what he was seeing. Nestled between the demon's lithe thighs were soft folds, at the crest of which sat a small cock about the length of Aziraphale's pinky. 

Aziraphale stared for a moment, unsure of how to react to this. He was surprised, that was a good start. He hadn't known the demon could alter his body so much, although it did make sense, now that he was actually thinking about it - an incubus able to cater to their targets' desires would definitely be more successful than one with a single form. And Aziraphale had to admit he was also surprised Crowley had expected such an adverse reaction from him. 

All of this flashed through Aziraphale's mind in just a second or two, but it was long enough for Crowley to notice the hesitation and close his legs hurriedly, his cheeks flushing as he grabbed at the sheets, desperately trying to cover himself. His eyes began to fill with tears in earnest, threatening to spill, and Aziraphale lunged forward without thinking, gathering the demon up into a tight hug. 

"Hey, it's alright," he said hurriedly, stroking those long red curls as Crowley pressed into him, trembling ever so slightly. "Sorry, I was surprised, but I um...I don't mind it or anything, I've been with trans men before." 

Sniffling, Crowley grabbed at Aziraphale gently, his fingers digging into the human's back, his head pressed against Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'm sorry...I...I get scared," he mumbled shakily, and Aziraphale sighed, squeezing him tightly and spreading his fingers against the demon's warm back.

"I can see that. Just take a few deep breaths, okay? I'm here, and everything is alright, I promise," he soothed, and Crowley let out a deep sigh, just as Aziraphale leaned over and pulled a warm blanket around the demon. As Crowley relaxed, Aziraphale's curiosity began to grow, and he rubbed the demon's side slowly through the blanket, trying his best to keep him calm. "What's got you so worked up about this, hmm?" He asked gently, after a minute or two of silence, and Crowley shuddered, carefully starting to untangle himself from Aziraphale, not meeting the human's gaze. 

"I...well, um. It's my...my preferred form, I guess you'd say. It's um...not exactly my default, my default is no genitalia, but this is the type I feel most comfortable with," he mumbled, looking down at his lap and wringing his hands nervously. "I um...for most of my time on Earth, it was fine. No one really questioned it or cared, um...and then things changed. I told you how I was killed for bedding a princess, but it was more than that. They caught me in human form with...with this body, and they called me an abomination and had me burnt at the stake," Crowley admitted quietly, gulping a breath of air and sniffling. He rubbed the back of his hand against his nose, and Aziraphale just stared at him in horrified shock. 

"Oh, Crowley, I'm so sorry," he sighed, moving around to sit beside the demon and opening his arms invitingly. Slowly, as if expecting to be rejected at any moment, Crowley moved to sit closer to Aziraphale, until he could half lean back against the human's chest. "The world is changing again, for the better," Aziraphale soothed quietly, wrapping his arm around Crowley's ribs and reaching out with his other hand to toy with the demon's fingers gently. The demon's tail, which had previously been laid demurely over his lap, twitched and suddenly wrapped around Aziraphale's wrist, holding him tightly. "I have lots of trans friends, and although there are still a lot of people who don't accept them, the world is becoming less hostile, slowly. And I personally think  _ every _ body you could have would be stunning," he added with a smile, and was gratified to see the way Crowley blushed, his lip caught between his teeth. Then he pulled away slightly, turning so he could face Aziraphale properly, without moving away from him. Aziraphale let go of him reluctantly, but enjoyed the chance to study those beautiful golden eyes, still adorably round with worry.

"What's 'trans?'" He asked softly, and Aziraphale blinked in surprise, then reached out and tucked an errant lock of hair back behind Crowley's ear. 

"Well, it's short for transgender. That means someone who doesn't feel like the gender they were told they are when they were born fits them. Like a doctor holds up a baby and because it has a penis, the doctor says that's a boy, but maybe that person grows up and feels more like a girl," he explained quietly, stroking Crowley's cheek as his gaze flickered down to the demon's lips briefly before he dragged it back up hurriedly. "That person would most likely identify as a trans girl, and maybe she would grow up to transition and come out as a woman, and maybe she would alter her body to make it look more traditionally feminine." 

"You said something about trans men," Crowley murmured, trailing off as he frowned in confusion, and Aziraphale simply nodded, dropping his hand from the demon's cheek to play with his fingers again. 

"I've been with a few trans men before, and they can get surgery to flatten their chests, and male hormones to change their bodies. One change is that - if they still have a vagina - their clit becomes longer and more like a penis, like yours. So I guess it just reminded me of that." 

Crowley blinked, his eyes wide. "So  _ I'm _ a trans man?" 

Aziraphale chuckled and shrugged, unable to help himself from laughing. "Well, you're not human, so I don't think it really applies," he pointed out, and noticed the way Crowley suddenly looked crestfallen, disappointment flooding his expression. "But I guess, if you like that term," he added quickly, and Crowley nodded thoughtfully, still looking rather lost and fretful. 

"Are...are you  _ sure  _ you don't mind?" He pressed quietly, and Aziraphale looked at him in surprise, then took a deep breath and reminded himself to be patient. All of this was coming from a place of severe trauma, after all. 

"I'm sure," Aziraphale soothed, leaning closer to Crowley and reaching up to cup his jaw in both hands, his thumbs running over that soft skin. "I'm sure, darling," he repeated as those terrified golden eyes dragged up to his. Aziraphale's own gaze flickered down again and the urge to lean in, to just close the gap, to  _ kiss  _ those perfect lips at long last began to grow stronger. He'd stopped himself before, feeling somehow that a kiss would be some kind of commitment, like finally properly admitting to himself that this random fucking they had going on had evolved into something deeper. But suddenly, after seeing Crowley so scared and vulnerable, after the demon had opened himself up and shown Aziraphale his  _ true  _ self, it didn't seem to matter anymore. 

"But-" 

Aziraphale stopped fighting. 

Crowley tensed up in shock when the human leaned in, but Aziraphale was determined, brushing his lips to Crowley's warm, trembling ones before kissing him tenderly. Crowley let out a sound halfway between a breath and a sob, and his long-fingered hands flew up, tangling desperately in Aziraphale's hair as he kissed back eagerly. 

For Aziraphale, it felt like the world came crashing down all at once, his heart swelling in his chest, tears pricking at his eyes, and he struggled to breathe, just wanting to go on kissing Crowley forever, never wanting to leave this moment - the best, most intense first kiss he'd ever had. It felt different in some intangible, ineffable, indescribable way to every other first fumbling, trembling, nervous kiss. It felt intimate and tender and somehow  _ right.  _ And then it was over, both of them pulling away at the same time, both their eyes wide as they stared at one another in surprise. They'd both felt it, that much was clear to Aziraphale. 

"You're perfect," he whispered shakily, emotion welling up strong and overwhelming in his chest, making his throat tight as he stared at Crowley's stunning, handsome face, those beautiful red curls framing his jaw with the respect it deserved, like a prized painting in a museum. And those eyes - Aziraphale could have stared at them all day, still full of shock, but also something more tender as the demon smiled tentatively, shyly. 

"You too," he murmured, and Aziraphale kissed him again, this time more desperate than the last. There was no hesitation anymore, no trembling. Aziraphale captured Crowley's lips against his, and Crowley offered himself up eagerly, his fingers tightening in the human's blond curls, his mouth opening as soon as Aziraphale guided him. It felt heavenly and special, and unbearably sexual; the little breaths Crowley let out, along with the occasional soft whimper already causing a not insignificant bulge in Aziraphale's sweatpants. 

Panting ever so softly, Aziraphale pulled away from the kiss and just gazed down at Crowley's dazed golden eyes for a moment, then grinned and ducked down, nuzzling at the demon's jaw while one hand wandered along a lithe red thigh. Crowley gasped and let out a whine that went straight to Aziraphale's cock; a whine full of desperation and desire. 

"Please!" He cried out, and Aziraphale hummed soothingly, mouthing a few kisses against the demon's skin. 

"Patience, darling, it's alright," he murmured, then grabbed a handful of Crowley's inner thigh, causing the demon to swear and jerk, Aziraphale's fingertips digging into his skin. One last kiss, and Aziraphale slid further down, releasing Crowley's thigh just as his tongue slid over the flushed bud of one of his nipples and elicited a delighted little 'ah!' from the demon. His lips closed, his tongue lapping as he suckled lightly, and Crowley jerked beneath him, his fingertips curling, long claw-like nails pressing into Aziraphale's scalp. Then, slowly, Aziraphale began to pull back, biting sharply on Crowley's nipple and grinning when he was rewarded with a loud moan, Crowley's back arching up, pressing their chests together. 

Soft, plump hands landed on Crowley's sides, and Aziraphale chuckled, enjoying the sight of the demon spread out underneath him, those high cheekbones graced with a beautiful blush, his legs opening and framing Aziraphale's hips. Golden eyes seemed distant, Crowley's mouth hanging open ever so slightly, but when he realised Aziraphale was staring, Crowley smiled, already looking utterly fucked even though they'd barely gotten started. 

"Fuck, you're stunning," Aziraphale sighed happily, and Crowley laughed, his smile widening and lighting up his face, his whole body relaxed. He looked absolutely beautiful like this - so comfortable and confident with Aziraphale, so sure of himself, and Aziraphale couldn't help but feel proud that he'd brought this out in the demon. He was the reason Crowley looked so fucking  _ joyful,  _ and he knew he'd never be able to get enough of seeing Crowley's bright, beaming smile. 

"I love seeing you smile," Aziraphale mumbled, and Crowley blushed even darker, looking away shyly and catching his lip between his teeth. This sheer  _ adorableness _ certainly wasn't helping the situation in Aziraphale's trousers, so he took a deep breath, cradled Crowley's jaw in his, and kissed him eagerly. Crowley made a soft, surprised sound, but quickly leaned into the kiss, his chest rising and falling shallowly against Aziraphale's, long fingers still tangled in the human's curly hair. His hips rocked up, and Aziraphale groaned against the kiss, instinctively grinding down against Crowley and nearly choking when he felt the bulge in his sweatpants pressing into that soft, hot space between the demon's legs. Despite his desire to keep kissing Crowley endlessly, Aziraphale knew he had to do something about both their arousal at some point, so he made a decision and broke away reluctantly, shushing Crowley comfortingly when the demon whined in protest. 

His nails dragging down Crowley's scaled sides, Aziraphale slid down hurriedly, laying between Crowley's spread legs and grinning when the demon groaned. 

"Fuck yes," Crowley muttered, his head dropping back against the pillow, and Aziraphale chuckled to himself before gently gripping Crowley's inner thighs, pulling them apart and up and diving in eagerly. The first lap across Crowley's folds had Aziraphale reeling in shock, however, as Crowley tasted very, _very_ different to what he'd expected. In fact, Crowley's slick was downright delicious - sweet and ambrosial, and Aziraphale didn't waste any more time, ducking down once again and wrapping his lips around the demon's short cock. 

Crowley jerked and choked out a desperate moan, causing Aziraphale to smile around the cock in his mouth as he started to bob his head, working his tongue against that short shaft expertly. Within seconds, Crowley was shuddering under him, so Aziraphale shifted one of his hands, pressing the tips of two fingers against Crowley's dripping wet entrance. He paused, giving Crowley the final say, and the demon moaned out needily, his hips bucking against Aziraphale's hand. 

"Please! J-just start slow!" He gasped, and Aziraphale nodded slightly, suckling a little harder on Crowley's cock now as he pressed his fingers forward, that slick passage opening up easily, allowing Aziraphale's fingers to slide all the way into him in one slow push. Crowley simply lay there and moaned endlessly, already panting and twitching, his legs falling as open as they would go, his tail finding Aziraphale's wrist and clinging on as the human started to thrust his fingers, careful to pick up the pace gradually and allow Crowley time to get used to the movement, despite how much the demon squirmed and begged for more. His strong muscles clamped down against Aziraphale's fingers, and the human began to bob his head a little quicker, realising that Crowley was already close and becoming eager for his orgasm, desperate to make his demon feel as good as possible. 

Crowley's legs began to tremble, heavy sobs wracking his body, his fingers curling painfully in Aziraphale's hair, and the human purred in the back of his throat, working his fingers faster, harsher, fucking the demon in earnest, and felt the way Crowley suddenly went rigid. The scream echoed in Aziraphale's ears, the demon's whole body jerking as he came, spilling ejaculate all over Aziraphale's hand and squealing when the human didn't stop. He kept the same pace, fucking and blowing Crowley relentlessly until the demon went limp, slumping back against the bed, the clenching of his muscles around Aziraphale's fingers becoming weaker.

~~~ 

Crowley barely felt Aziraphale pulling back, those plump fingers sliding from him, but he did feel lips on his, his eyelids fluttering weakly as he did his best to kiss back. His body felt heavy and shaky, not quite his own, but Aziraphale was patient, stroking his hair and kissing him over and over, murmuring to him how well he'd done. Sleepy, Crowley tried to nuzzle against him, and Aziraphale's soft chuckle radiated through both their chests, making Crowley smile as he opened his eyes. It took a few blinks to focus on the human leaning over him, but soon enough, he could see those lovely blue eyes, that affable, sweet smile. 

"You were so good for me, weren't you?" Aziraphale murmured, resting his forehead against Crowley's, and the demon sighed heavily, his eyes closing up once more. 

"Thank you, angel," he mumbled, his voice coming out a little hoarse, his hand shifting, stroking the back of Aziraphale's head slowly. "I didn't think I'd ever have that again." 

"Well I'm here anytime you want it," Aziraphale answered softly, tilting his head and kissing Crowley for just a brief moment, apparently not noticing the way Crowley desperately chased the kiss as he pulled back. "Do you want more tonight?" 

Suddenly shy, Crowley gave a tiny nod and shifted forward, burying his face in Aziraphale's soft shoulder, those gentle fingers toying with his red curls, one strong arm around his waist. 

"Okay, darling. I would love to as well, but I do think you should rest a bit first." 

Crowley didn't bother to reply to this, already halfway to dreamland, but he briefly tightened his grip on Aziraphale, then began to relax further, the sound of the human's soft breathing already fading away. 

Pleasure rippled at the edges of Crowley's mind, and a soft whimper escaped his lungs, his head turning and nuzzling against the pillow. His hips rocked instinctively, and he felt two fingers pressing deeper inside him, just as warm lips brushed his, a thumb sliding over his cock. Gasping, Crowley leaned towards the kiss, and was rewarded with a hand on his cheek, those lips planting against his more firmly, a proper kiss this time. Sleep was still clinging to the edges of Crowley's consciousness, but he simply basked in it, enjoying this wonderful way to wake up. Then Aziraphale's fingers began to thrust slowly, gliding in and out of Crowley's sensitive passage as the demon rocked against that gentle touch, his mouth falling open in a shaky, needy little moan.

"I've got you, darling, I'm here," Aziraphale soothed, and Crowley whined, just as he felt the human moving around behind him. The hand on his cheek slid away, just before Aziraphale's chest pressed against his back, and the demon shuddered happily, leaning back into that soft warmth like a moth flying towards a light. 

A hand slid under his inner thigh, guiding it upwards, fingers slipping from inside him, and Crowley whimpered in protest, his brow furrowing, but something was already prodding at his entrance, fingers digging into his thigh, his hip. Crowley buried his face in the pillow, relaxed his muscles, and  _ moaned  _ as his new body was finally penetrated for the first time, Aziraphale's thick cock spearing him open, making his whole body shudder in delight at the sheer ecstasy of once again having this favourite effort so deliciously full. And then Aziraphale's hips were pressing to his, one strong arm wrapping around his waist, and Crowley could have burst into tears. It was all so perfect, so achingly sweet, and he wanted to lay there for the rest of his existence, half awake with his angel's cock buried deep inside him. 

"Nmph, angel," he mumbled, trying to express this, but struggling to muster the energy to speak, his mouth still hanging open as Aziraphale buried his face in the demon's neck. Warm, soft kisses followed, Aziraphale's quiet, contented humming making Crowley smile as the human lavished attention on his skin, pulling him ever closer, further back into his own chest. 

A slow roll of Aziraphale's hips drew a loud, needy moan from Crowley, and the human nuzzled at his jaw, his cock dragging over Crowley's walls, nudging at every sweet spot. Shivering, Crowley clutched at Aziraphale's hands, his tail frantically finding the human's ankle and clinging on, but that thick cock was already sliding out of him, making him whimper at the loss. 

"Shhh, darling. I just wanna see you," Aziraphale soothed, and Crowley tried to relax, still sleepy as he was rolled onto his back, his legs gently pushed up towards his chest. Golden eyes locked onto blue, and Aziraphale smiled tenderly, his gaze so fond and affectionate that Crowley was left breathless, even as the human thrusted, his cock sinking all the way back into Crowley in one powerful push that drew a loud, shaky cry from the demon. 

Then soft hands were framing Crowley's jaw, lips on his, and the overwhelmed demon poured all his tenderness and eagerness into the simple kiss, clinging to Aziraphale. The human hummed his praise and began to pick up a slow, deep pace, the ridge at the base of his tip grinding up into Crowley's g-spot with every pull back, every thrust forward causing Aziraphale's cock to fetch up against that inner barrier, sending yet another wave of pleasure through Crowley's entire body. 

His legs locked instinctively around Aziraphale's hips, helping him drive deeper with every push, and suddenly, the kiss broke as they both moaned shakily, their breaths coming short and gasped. Aziraphale groaned and tried to kiss Crowley again, tried to pull him back in, but all Crowley could do was lay there and cling to his angel, occasionally gasping out his pleasure. 

"Fuck! Ah! Sssso good!" He choked, and Aziraphale purred, his hands shifting to brace against the bed on either side of Crowley's head, and the demon smiled up at him muzzily, unable to quite believe he was being fucked so wonderfully, with such caring passion. He'd never thought he'd be able to show this form to another person ever again, and yet, Aziraphale hadn't even blinked, and here they were again, having slow, perfect sex. Once again, it felt like something had changed between them, but in Crowley's current state, he couldn't be bothered to be frightened. All these feelings were new and scary and difficult, yes, but with Aziraphale above him, gazing down at him with such adoration, it all seemed just a bit more manageable. 

"Mmm, Crowley, you-...so tight!" Aziraphale groaned, and Crowley whimpered, clenching hard around his lover's cock and unable to stop himself from moaning as the sensation of Aziraphale's shaft gliding over his walls and pressing into his flesh doubled all at once. Gasping, Aziraphale dropped his head and buried his face in Crowley's neck, moaning against his skin and occasionally mouthing messy kisses under his jawline, his hips working a little faster now. Long strokes gliding in and out, in and out, faster, harder, and Crowley let out a loud, keening cry as something deep inside him was slammed into, sending a wave of intense pleasure bursting over him.

"Fuck!" Aziraphale cried out, and snapped his hips suddenly, one of his hands running down frantically and finding Crowley's short cock, hard and aching and slick with his own wetness. Two fingers stroked against it quickly, expertly, and Crowley choked, moaning out again and again as his eyes rolled back in his head, the pleasure once again overwhelming his still sleep-slow mind. His orgasm built all in a rush, taking over and forcing him to buck his hips against Aziraphale, fucking himself on the human's cock desperately as a scream tore from his throat. 

Crowley flung his head back, his back arching up, and Aziraphale grunted, hot cum spilling from him and splattering against Crowley's fluttering, convulsing walls. A brief moment filled with ragged breathing, and then they both collapsed back to the bed, panting and laughing and clumsily failing to kiss. 

Aziraphale's strong arms locked around Crowley's waist and he rolled onto his back, bringing the demon with him. Grinning, Crowley shifted his hips to make sure he kept as much of Aziraphale's still-hard cock inside him as he possibly could, then nuzzled up to the human sleepily, once again tired out from their exploits. "Mmm, you can wake me up like that  _ anytime,  _ angel," he mumbled, and Aziraphale chuckled, tugging a blanket over both of them and wrapping his fingers around the demon's sharp jaw to pull him into a quick, chaste little kiss. 

"Yeah, I know. Because we talked about it last week," he snorted, ruffling the demon's hair before reaching down and grabbing a handful of Crowley's pert, toned backside. "I wouldn't have done it if we hadn't talked about it," he pointed out in a softer tone, and Crowley purred, his fingers splaying against Aziraphale's plush chest. 

"Well, good. I don't remember that at all, but I trust you," he said simply, smiling to himself as he wriggled to get a little more comfortable. "I think I might need another nap." 

"You and me both, darling," Aziraphale sighed, his fingers still tangled in those silky red curls. "Maybe you could do us a miracle and clean up?" He suggested softly, and Crowley sighed, but nodded and reluctantly climbed off of his lover's cock, collapsing to the bed beside him instead. A snap of his fingers, and the bed was clean and tidy, Aziraphale clothed in his favourite pajamas. His arms opened, and Crowley dove in. 

It was perfect - the room was dim in a comfortable kind of way, and Aziraphale just felt  _ so  _ soft and warm, and Crowley couldn't help but snuggle even closer. His head tucked neatly under Aziraphale's chin, and the human let out a deep sigh, cradling the back of Crowley's head in one hand. Within a few seconds, that hand was sliding down, slipping from Crowley's hair to rest against the bed, and slow, even breaths deepened into soft snores, leaving Crowley suddenly feeling exposed and very much alone. 

It had felt so right at the time, but now that silence had fallen and the dust had settled, Crowley was beginning to realise the gravity of what he'd just done. He'd allowed himself to be vulnerable and open all for a human whose lifespan was the blink of an eye in comparison to Crowley's existence. Instinctively, Crowley clutched Aziraphale tighter, but pain ripped through him at the knowledge that one day, he wouldn't be able to protect Aziraphale anymore. His time would come, just like it did for everything on Earth, and the thought made Crowley shiver, his claws digging into Aziraphale's back and causing the human to grumble in his sleep. 

Sniffling, Crowley forced himself to relax and tried to push away the agony of realisation, eventually beating it back just enough for him to fall into a fitful, fretful sleep.

The next morning, Crowley awoke much more tamely, with Aziraphale's gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Crowley, darling? Wake up," he called softly, and the demon groaned his annoyance, cracking one eye open just as Aziraphale leaned in. Suddenly much less grumpy about being woken, Crowley turned his head to give Aziraphale a better angle, and the human chuckled ever so softly, their lips brushing before connecting properly. Helpless against the rush of warm, fluttery emotion in his chest, Crowley melted into the kiss, his arms sliding around Aziraphale's shoulders, his body flush against the human's. 

And then it was over, their lips parting with a soft sound, and Crowley blinked his eyes open, frowning up at his lover in vague confusion. Aziraphale simply smiled, like the sun coming up. 

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked gently, his knuckles stroking down the side of Crowley's cheek, and the demon shifted slightly, biting the inside of his cheek as he tested for any aches or pains. 

"M'all good," he mumbled, still a bit sleepy as Aziraphale pulled him into another brief little kiss. "You?" 

"Tickety-boo, my darling," Aziraphale purred, and Crowley snorted, toying with the soft hairs at the nape of Aziraphale's neck as he grinned lazily. 

"Even  _ I  _ know that's ridiculously old-fashioned, angel," he teased, delighted by the way Aziraphale frowned at him, blue eyes dancing with mirth. "You're  _ such  _ an old man, I can't even-" 

Aziraphale pounced. He pushed Crowley onto his back easily, straddling his hips, and, unthinking, Crowley spread his legs. 

Now it was Aziraphale's turn to look surprised, but it wasn't long before his expression shifted into a dirty smirk, his position changing as he moved to kneel below Crowley's hips instead. 

"Yeah? Are you still horny, my perverted little demon?" Aziraphale grinned, and Crowley nodded, the tip of his tail twitching back and forth as he trailed his hand down his body, flexing his muscles to show off his lean abs, his strong thighs, and then two fingers spread his folds apart slowly, the red flesh already slick with arousal as he put himself on display for Aziraphale. The human licked his lips, apparently enthralled. 

Encouraged by this devoted reaction, Crowley slid his fingers back up to stroke over his cock instead, toying with the short little length until it became hard and sensitive under his touch. Aziraphale watched all of this with wonder in those beautiful blue eyes, then reached down and pulled his pajamas down just enough to set his own cock free, already half hard and growing, the thick length making Crowley's mouth water in delighted anticipation. 

"That's it, darling, touch yourself for me," Aziraphale murmured, his voice a little breathy as he wrapped a hand around his cock, his eyes still locked on Crowley's hand. Biting his lip hard, the demon slipped two fingers into his entrance, working himself open with a slick, wet sound, thrusting into himself again and again and again. His other hand flew down to stroke his cock, and he choked on a loud moan as Aziraphale grunted, gasping out encouragements and praise. Then he suddenly surged forward, tugging at Crowley's wrists, and the demon whimpered, squirming as he was left hanging, desperately aroused and soaking wet. Aziraphale took a moment to enjoy the view, then leaned forward and kissed Crowley softly, one hand on the demon's cheek, the other guiding his own cock as he lined up and gently nudged against Crowley's entrance, asking permission. 

Eager as ever, Crowley moaned out a muffled 'yes' and Aziraphale pushed forward, not taking Crowley the way he normally did, instead taking his time, sinking in slowly. Crowley gasped and grabbed at Aziraphale's scarred back shakily, and then the human was kissing him, tender and passionate as he bottomed out inside Crowley's slick passage. 

Then, suddenly, Aziraphale pulled back, leaving just his tip inside Crowley while he started to stroke himself quickly, one thumb pressing into the demon next to his cock. Whimpering at the stretch, Crowley bucked his hips and reached down, his fingers sliding over his own short cock and flicking against it, stroking himself needily and trying to push himself down, trying to get that wonderful stretch deeper. But Aziraphale grunted, one hand pressing down on Crowley's lower stomach, pinning him to the bed gently. 

"Ah-ah, n-...no more!" He choked out, still stroking himself quickly, his thumb slipping from Crowley to be replaced with two fingers, sliding in beside Aziraphale's thick shaft and rubbing against the demon's walls. Shuddering, Crowley's spare hand clutched at the sheets, his breath coming in quick, heavy gasps, his tail wrapping tightly around Aziraphale's wrist. 

"Gonna fill you up," the human hissed, a third finger somehow fitting in beside the first two and making Crowley whine loudly, the stretch just on this side of painful. 

"Ah! I c-can't!" Crowley squealed, overwhelmed, his whole being hot and trembling, his chest heaving as his fingers moved quicker over his own cock. 

"Shhh, darling, I know. I can feel it," Aziraphale mumbled, his voice softer than Crowley had expected, gentler than ever. "I won't push you too far." 

Overcome with the pleasure of not only those thick fingers inside him, but the sheer intensity of Aziraphale's tenderness, Crowley felt himself edging closer to orgasm, nudged in the right direction as Aziraphale slipped his third finger from the demon's passage and moved the other two towards his g-spot. 

Those fingers curled, and Crowley bucked, gasping just as Aziraphale groaned, his cock twitching against his fingers and Crowley's walls as the first shot of hot, thick cum spilled into the demon. The feeling of that delicious load filling him up as the human's cock pulsed again and again was enough to push Crowley over the edge, cumming around Aziraphale's tip. Orgasm washed through him, overwhelming him, and Crowley's eyelids fluttered, his whole body arching, his throat closing up as he choked on a loud, shaky moan. 

"Good boy," Aziraphale groaned, his thumbs slipping into Crowley's passage and pulling him open, causing cum to spill from him, running over his folds and down to the sheets. Well-fucked and absolutely delighted, Crowley let his head fall back against the pillow as Aziraphale grunted in satisfaction. "You look good like that," he chuckled, then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley's cock before leaning over the still-panting demon. "You okay?" 

"Mm, peachy," Crowley purred, clutching at Aziraphale's arms with shaky hands as the pleasure ebbed, leaving him tired out and filled with a quietness he could never get from anything other than being with Aziraphale. "Cuddle?" 

"Of course," Aziraphale answered softly, and Crowley opened his eyes slowly, gazing up into those beautiful blue eyes and forgetting all about the sticky mess between his legs as Aziraphale sank to the bed beside him, gathering him up into those soft, warm arms. Sighing contentedly, Crowley curled up against Aziraphale's chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. 

"Y'know.." he mumbled after a short, comfortable silence, his own skinny arm draping over the human, his legs tangling with Aziraphale's, his tail curling around one ankle. "I got a phone the other day, at last. If you...if you want my number," he said slowly, hesitantly, terrified that Aziraphale would deny him, or maybe even say he was better off not being able to contact Crowley whenever he wanted. 

"That would be perfect, darling," Aziraphale murmured, his head turning against Crowley's head, nuzzling at the demon's soft, silky hair. "I miss you when you're not here." 

Crowley swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing even closer to the human. "Me too," he admitted softly. 

After a long silence, textured with the sounds of both their calm, slow breathing, Aziraphale began to pull away from Crowley, shushing him fondly when he protested weakly. 

"I gotta get up for work, darling," Aziraphale sighed, slowly sitting up and reaching for his phone. "You can stay here if you want," he added, tossing the phone to Crowley before getting up, running a hand through his messy hair. "Go ahead and put your number in." 

Smiling to himself sleepily, Crowley opened the contacts app on Aziraphale's phone and added his own number, then dropped it to the mattress, his eyes slipping half-closed as he lazily watched Aziraphale getting dressed, buttoning his shirt over those thick scars. His trousers followed, the belt jingling, and Crowley couldn't help but think how cute he looked half-dressed, his shirt messy and untucked, his hair all over the place and a flushed pinkness still gracing his cheeks due to their recent exertion. 

And then Aziraphale's phone rang. 

The chirpy ringtone cut through the domestic silence, and Aziraphale turned, frowning before walking back to the bed and scooping it up. He answered the call and held his phone to his ear, turning away from Crowley to look in the mirror while he tucked his shirt in. 

"Hello? Yeah, speaking...what? Why...why wasn't I called sooner?" He snapped, a frantic edge to his voice, and Crowley sat up hurriedly, recognising the tearful wobble in Aziraphale's tone. "I'll be there right away!" 

Immediately, Aziraphale was turning, scrambling to tug his shoes on, his eyes wet, his hands shaking violently. He grabbed at his keys, fumbling and nearly dropping them, and Crowley jumped up, rushing to him and taking his hands gently. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, stroking his thumbs over Aziraphale's fingers, but the human was already pulling away, shaking his head. 

"I...I g-gotta go, I'll...I'll call you," he mumbled, and Crowley let his hands fall back to his sides, watching numbly as Aziraphale hurried out of the apartment, the door slamming behind him. 

For a moment longer, Crowley stood there, staring at the floor. He'd thought they were making a connection, he'd thought that Aziraphale knew he could turn to Crowley for comfort, but he'd shut him out, and it hurt more than it should have. Sighing, Crowley turned on his heel and walked back into his own apartment, stepping into his bathroom to shower off the smell of Aziraphale's cologne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one! In case you haven't guessed, the next chapter is my star in the sky, so I'm going to repost it here as chapter 15 in case you guys want to reread it.  
> As always, let me know what you thought! And I hope you're all having a good new year so far!  
> ♡♡♡


	15. Chapter Fifteen - my star in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: mentions of death, mourning, sex as a coping mechanism, light BDSM, mild blood. 
> 
> It's also just a repost of my star in the sky, so if you've read that already and don't want to re-read it, you can just go ahead and skip to the next chapter :)

Aziraphale was shaking, the pages of the book in his hands shivering in response as he looked down at the incantation laid out in front of him. He kept staring, as if hoping it would make the decision for him, as if sheer willpower alone could ever be enough to bring his mother back. 

There hadn't been anything he could do, or anything  _ anyone  _ could do for that matter, not at the end, not by the time he'd quietly said his final goodbyes. And now here he was, kneeling in his mother's house, tears pricking his eyes, with one of her many occult, demon-centred books open to a section simply titled  _ Bargaining.  _

There hadn't been anything anyone could do, but maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ someone could do something now. He would never know if he didn't try. 

Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, felt the tears overflow and run down his cheeks, and finally made his mind up. 

The sigils didn't take long for him to draw; they came flooding back easily, the old muscle memory from his mother's after-school 'homeschooling' sessions running down his arms and guiding his wrist, showing his fingers every curve and line. At least his mother's unorthodox teachings had their uses - Aziraphale had to admit he referred back to the knowledge she'd tested him on countless times as a child far more often than, say, long division. 

But all of this just occupied his mind as he worked, preventing further doubts from seeping into his thoughts and ruining this perfect plan of his - by the time the sigil was drawn, the candles were lit, and the curtains were shut to force out that last little bit of evening light, Aziraphale was somehow both more determined and much, much more nervous. He shook as he sank back to the floor, the book sliding easily into his hands like it wanted to be there, and he let out a deep sigh. 

It was time to find out. 

Holding a spare candle up to the book to illuminate the pages, Aziraphale began to read, slowly and surely, making sure not to trip over the words or slur any, just like his mother had drilled into him as a young adult. Although he'd never  _ actually  _ summoned a demon before. That had never been on the curriculum, as Aziraphale's mother had been much more concerned with him learning defensive rites and theorising rather than experiencing the practical side of demonology and the occult in general. Aziraphale swallowed and tried to banish the thoughts of his mother for the moment, instead focusing on keeping his wobbling voice steady. Every word thickened the atmosphere in the room, deepening the air of anticipation and increasing Aziraphale's anxiety as he fiddled with the pages of the book, wishing he'd had a glass of wine - or several - to steady his nerves. 

And then it was over. All the words had been spoken, the symbols drawn, the candles lit, and nothing had happened. 

Aziraphale's chest heaved, and tears flowed down his cheeks silently, feeling hot against his skin even as his face flushed with anger, disappointment, and grief. Moving frantically, he searched back through the pages, trying to find the word he'd gotten wrong or the sigil he hadn't drawn exactly right. A sob tore through his chest, and he sniffed, trying to force his emotions down even as his inner voice whispered to him over and over and over -  _ she's gone, you're a failure, you'll never get her back, you-  _

"Shit!" Aziraphale gasped, scrambling up off the floor and sprinting to the kitchen. He yanked a drawer out and pawed through the contents with one trembling hand, then turned and spotted the knife block on the counter. A moment later, he was back on the floor, sniffling again as he pressed the blade of the knife against the palm of his left hand. He could feel it, the power gathering around this one motion, building up as he closed his eyes, and performed the final step of the ritual. 

The bite of the knife barely stung compared to the overwhelming, constant agony of his grief, but Aziraphale still winced at the feeling, at the way the warm blood ran over his fingers and dripped onto the floor. 

A flash of purple light lit up Aziraphale's eyelids and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, his bleeding hand curling into a fist and causing several more drops to fall to the floor. The flash only lasted for a second, however, and then Aziraphale was opening his eyes hesitantly, a few more tears escaping down to his chin as he stared at the scene in front of him. 

Bright smoke curled around the demon crouched on all fours, the candles burning purple now, the pentagram illuminated in a pure blue-white colour. As the demon lifted its head and moved from its defensive position into one of curious cautiousness, long, dark red curls fell over its naked back and shoulders, cascading and bouncing and framing an angular face with bright, suspicious golden eyes. Its skin was a deep, blood red, with a pattern of black scales that covered the more exposed, vulnerable areas of its body, but leaving its hands and feet unprotected apart from its long black claws. 

Then, almost suddenly enough to make Aziraphale jump, the demon sat back on its heels and folded its arms over its chest, staring at the human with what could only be described as a petulant expression. "You know if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just, like...called me? On the phone? Being dragged here is bloody uncomfortable, and I  _ know  _ you have my number, you took it last time we-" 

Aziraphale burst into tears. The sobs welled up faster than he could stop them, and all in a moment he was crying uncontrollably, tears streaming over his skin as he pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face in his hands. Because it had all been for naught, all of this hope and effort and terror, and all Aziraphale had gotten was a lowly incubus. Crowley wasn't necessarily always an awful sight, at least not in Aziraphale's opinion, but he wasn't able to make deals or bargain at all, let alone for the life of Aziraphale's mother. Pain stabbed through the human's chest at that thought, the clarity that there really was nothing he could do, and he began to sob even harder, his fingertips pressing hard against his forehead, his whole body aching with each heavy cry. There was nothing but the agony, nothing going through Aziraphale's mind other than the betrayal of his own failure, until the hand slid over his shoulder. 

The movement was jerky and uncertain, and made Aziraphale jump, but it certainly wasn't malicious. In fact, as Aziraphale relaxed into the touch, he realised Crowley had moved over to sit beside him, the furred tip of his lion-like tail brushing the human's feet. The hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, Crowley's long, slender fingers gliding through Aziraphale's soft curls and causing him to lift his head at last, tears still running down his cheeks as he let his legs slide back out in front of him and dropped his hands to his lap. He didn't look at Crowley, not yet, but the demon curled his fingers, his well-manicured black claws brushing Aziraphale's scalp in a way that felt oddly comforting. 

"What happened?" 

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley in shock, then flinched when he reached out, red-skinned fingers cupping Aziraphale's injured hand with a gentleness he'd never seen from the demon before. Crowley's thumb swiped over the still-bleeding cut in one easy motion, and the flesh closed, the blood lifting from his skin and vanishing into the air as the sting faded completely. 

"Tell me, Aziraphale," Crowley urged softly, concern creeping into his tone now, his fingers curling around Aziraphale's jaw and pulling lightly, gently turning his head. Their gazes met; startled blue looking into molten gold with two black lines, contracted in fear. 

"My mother died," Aziraphale whispered, and Crowley blinked, then nodded slightly and shifted an inch or two closer. 

"You want her back," he stated. It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be. "I wish I could help." 

Aziraphale stared at Crowley for a moment, then snorted and shook his head slightly. "Since when do you even like humans, let alone care about them?" He muttered, and immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Crowley's face. 

The demon had gone cold suddenly, his jaw tight, his eyes hard, and he looked away sharply, giving a small, vague shrug. "It's mostly just you," he replied quietly, then sighed deeply and turned back towards Aziraphale without making eye contact. "You...you're special," he added, and Aziraphale swallowed, staring wide-eyed at the demon sitting beside him in absolute shock. He'd never expected any of this kind of behaviour from Crowley, whom he'd always known to breeze through his existence with little care for anyone or anything else. And yet, here he was, admitting he was capable of actual, honest-to-God affection. 

"You don't get scared when you see me or judge me for what I am," Crowley explained in a soft voice, the end of his tail flicking nervously as he glanced up at Aziraphale, then gave another shrug, this one seeming almost defiant. "I don't care much about anyone else." 

Aziraphale managed a smile through his surprise and the tears still dripping from his chin. It was weak and shaky and rather washed-out, but it was a smile, and Aziraphale was beginning to feel rather less upset at the outcome of his first attempt at summoning a demon. "You don't have to stay," he sniffled, and Crowley just rolled his eyes, reaching out with one large hand and cupping Aziraphale's chin in his palm. 

"Don't tempt me," he joked very softly, leaning closer, the tips of his claws pressing into the skin on Aziraphale's throat tantalisingly, the demon's lips suddenly looking rather more inviting. Aziraphale swallowed hard. 

"Don't do that to me," he protested weakly, his mouth dry as a bone, his tongue thick and useless. He knew, deep down, that Crowley wasn't doing anything, he knew that the incubus didn't need his powers of seduction at all, not today, but Aziraphale  _ really _ didn't want to admit it to himself. It felt wrong, even if he knew it wasn't just about the sex, and what he needed more than anything else was intimacy. 

"I'm not doing anything," Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale almost whimpered, the feeling of the demon's warm breath on his face, the bright, ever-shifting gilt yellow to his eyes making everything all too much. He couldn't resist, not today, not now, so he closed his own eyes and kissed Crowley. 

In one complicated moment, Aziraphale was on his back on top of the still-glowing pentagram, the full weight of Crowley's slender body pinning him down, the demon's hands on his cheeks as the kiss became deeper, a little more desperate. Crowley seemed to be just as needy as Aziraphale, feeding off his energy and flicking his forked tongue over the human's bottom lip, while one of his hands slid down, cupping, massaging, squeezing. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to moan softly, and swore when Crowley's claws briefly came into play, digging lightly into Aziraphale's most sensitive flesh. A mischievous laugh followed, and the demon's lips were on Aziraphale's neck, causing his eyelids to flutter as he allowed himself to be overwhelmed. 

Crowley was  _ good  _ at what he did, Aziraphale had experienced it firsthand enough times to understand just how divine a night with the incubus could be, and all he had to do was lay back and let the master work. His worries would be forgotten for at least an hour or two, maybe even four, and Crowley would get to help Aziraphale in the only way he knew how. It was a win-win; Aziraphale's escapism coming hand in hand with the assuaging of Crowley's desire to help his - for want of a better term - friend. 

The sound of a zipper knocked Aziraphale out of his thoughts, and he blinked, looking down just as Crowley's hand slid down into his trousers, fingers curling around his already half-hard shaft through his thin boxers. "Are you going to be a good little human for me?" Crowley hissed, his teeth suddenly seeming much more noticeable, more like fangs than canines, his grin showing them off and sending an excitable shiver down Aziraphale's spine. 

"Yes, demon," he answered obediently, and Crowley chuckled, giving Aziraphale's shaft a quick, slightly rough squeeze and delighting in the little cry this brought from his quarry. "Crowley!" 

"Shhh, angel," Crowley soothed, humming low in his throat as he smiled up at Aziraphale, stroking slow and steady, making the human squirm under his touch. "Do you want me to turn things up a bit?" He suggested softly, and Aziraphale considered this for a moment before nodding, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

"Not too much, just...just a tad," he answered quickly, then gasped as Crowley ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, but before Aziraphale could protest, it hit him. A wave of arousal and need - desire so strong it felt like he was drowning in it - broke over him, and he floundered for a moment before giving in. His mind sank under, and he moaned happily, his eyelids fluttering as Crowley's hands skimmed over his smooth, pale skin. Every touch felt like it had been turned up a notch, every little sensation making Aziraphale twitch and whine. 

Crowley's hell-hot lips closed around one of Aziraphale's nipples, and the human moaned, reveling in the feeling of being lavishly toyed with, one demonic hand stroking his now achingly hard cock, the other pinching his other nipple while the demon bit down. A squeal tore through Aziraphale's throat, pain shuddering through him and turning into pleasure almost immediately, his whole body on fire with so much sensation. Crowley seemed to be everywhere all at once; kissing his neck, his chest, playing with his cock, flicking his nipples, lapping at his collarbone, and Aziraphale was loving every single second. 

The demon purred suddenly, fingers hooking under the waistband of Aziraphale's trousers, and he took the hint, lifting his hips and sighing deeply as Crowley stripped him easily, leaving his cock bobbing free in the cool air. Before Aziraphale even had time to think, Crowley was between his legs, one hand around the base of his cock, his inhumanly long tongue already curled around the head. Aziraphale immediately lost the ability to think in sentences, his eyes rolling back as Crowley hummed contentedly, wholeheartedly enjoying the taste of his on-and-off lover's pre as his tongue twisted and coiled and massaged and licked, stimulating every inch of Aziraphale's cock before Crowley finally went down. All in one smooth, well-practiced motion, the demon buried his face in Aziraphale's stomach, his throat open and relaxed, hot and wet and everything Aziraphale needed. Fumbling with his hands, the human caught a handful of the demon's hair, his other fingers curling around one of Crowley's short horns and giving him the illusion of control as he clung on gently. And then Crowley swallowed, and Aziraphale came apart at the seams, his back arching up, his mouth opening in a silent scream as the demon's tongue curled, stimulating his cock, stroking every inch he could reach and leaving Aziraphale shaking and panting, his hand on the back of Crowley's head, holding him down, holding him there. 

"I'm g-gonna-!" Aziraphale choked out, and Crowley purred, swallowing again and this time drawing a loud, heartfelt  _ "FUCK!"  _ from the human as he came, his hips jerking, his cock pulsing as he emptied his load straight down the demon's throat. His vision whited out, his body went limp, and Aziraphale simply laid there and panted, ignoring the occasional twitch of a muscle as Crowley swallowed eagerly and milked every last drop from his lover until Aziraphale was gasping with the overstimulation and gently pushing him away. 

The sliding of Aziraphale's cock from the demon's throat made an unnecessarily lewd sound, but Aziraphale barely noticed, too busy basking in the absolute bliss of his post-orgasm glow. A warmth beside him made him smile, and Crowley gave a soft chuckle, laying down next to Aziraphale and sliding one slender, toned arm around the human's rather plump middle. Aziraphale shifted, wrapping his own arm around Crowley's skinny waist as the demon took the silent invitation and moved even closer, his head resting on Aziraphale's chest. Red hair tickled Aziraphale's face, but he didn't mind; after all, what he needed was to be touched and, most importantly, distracted. 

Crowley's hand skimmed over the roundness of Aziraphale's belly, and the human grunted softly, his eyes slipping closed as that hand dipped lower. With one fingertip, Crowley began to stroke up the underside of Aziraphale's cock, making him shiver in over-stimulated pleasure. 

"Again?" Crowley murmured, slowly pushing himself up so he could see Aziraphale's face. Lazily, Aziraphale allowed his eyes to open, gazing up into the demon's bright eyes and surprisingly gentle smile. 

"Mmm, please," he mumbled in response, and Crowley nodded, swinging himself up to straddle Aziraphale's hips in one fluid, mesmerising movement. The atmosphere in the room changed again, that heady, mind-numbing arousal washing over Aziraphale once more, setting his whole body on fire. Crowley grinned from above him, delighting in the human's pleasure, in the way that he shivered and whined as his spent cock began to rise again, his hips rocking up involuntarily. 

"What a good little human, hmm?" Crowley purred, leaning forward and pressing his thumb against Aziraphale's chin, his other fingers curling. "Open your mouth." 

Eagerly, Aziraphale did as he was told, another shockwave of need tearing through him as his cock twitched against his stomach. Crowley grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the flickering candlelight, and pushed two long fingers all the way into Aziraphale's mouth, until he almost choked. 

His eyes rolling back in the pleasure of utter domination, Aziraphale groaned and instinctively began to suck, feeling those fingers pushing just a little deeper as Crowley carefully rearranged Aziraphale's body. Whining as his legs were parted and his knees pulled up, Aziraphale tugged on Crowley's wrist, then moaned softly when the fingers in his mouth pressed down, pinning his tongue and increasing that feeling of being used, an object for Crowley's pleasure. 

"Good," Crowley murmured, slowly pulling his fingers free and ignoring the way Aziraphale whimpered at the loss of sensation. "Ready, angel?" 

Aziraphale swore softly under his breath and nodded hurriedly, tensing in anticipation when he felt the tip of one of the demon's slender, saliva-covered fingers circling his entrance. As soon as he relaxed, Crowley pushed forward, the entire length of his finger sliding into Aziraphale with ease, helped along by the demon's ability to conjure lube out of thin air. A deep, happy moan slipped from Aziraphale's lips, and the demon chuckled, leaning up to gently guide him into a soft kiss. Aziraphale leaned into it eagerly, opening his legs a little wider and whining into Crowley's mouth as a second finger joined the first inside him, beginning to open him up.

Then Crowley curled his fingers, and Aziraphale cried out, his head tipping back sharply, his whole body jerking as the demon's fingers pressed hard against his prostate. Chuckling, Crowley nuzzled at the human's neck, then bit down lightly, his sharp teeth pressing into Aziraphale's skin without breaking it. His chest heaving already, Aziraphale tried to rock down against Crowley's fingers, but the demon was already starting to thrust inside Aziraphale's passage, still pressing hard against the human's sweet spot with every movement. 

"Ah! Fuck, Crowley! I-" Aziraphale choked, trying to beg, but unable to get further than a few random profanities. Crowley growled softly, and bit down harder. 

Aziraphale squealed and bucked as Crowley's teeth pierced his skin, the pain of being bitten overridden by the pleasure of being dominated and used, of the reminder that he was being fucked by a  _ demon.  _ His cock spilled pre all over his stomach, leaking endlessly as Crowley pulled back suddenly, snarling and slipping a third finger into Aziraphale without warning or preamble. Taking it all with nothing more than a delighted moan, Aziraphale rocked blindly, desperate for more as he tried to form words through the blissful fog of Crowley's influence. 

"Please! Crowley, I n-need-! F-fuck me!" He forced out, barely able to hear his own voice over the pounding of his heart in his chest and the slick sounds of Crowley's fingers sliding in and out of him. The demon chuckled again and his fingers slid free, his other hand closing around Aziraphale's throat. His eyes met the human's, and Aziraphale gave a tiny nod of permission, just before he felt Crowley's tip nudge against his entrance. 

"Fuck," he muttered, once again having forgotten just how big the demon was, the sheer size of the cock beginning to press into him already making his pleasure skyrocket. Crowley grinned, his fingers tightening, cutting off first Aziraphale's ability to speak, then limiting his breathing, forcing him to gasp for every lungful, his eyes rolling back yet again as he tried to relax. But Crowley was slowly, inexorably pushing into him, opening him up, forcing him to take the thick tip until it finally popped into him, heralded by deep, needy moans from both of them. 

Crowley paused for a moment, muttering something under his breath, then reached up and wrapped both hands around Aziraphale's throat, making the human shudder as he basked in the feeling of being utterly at Crowley's mercy. The demon's fingers tightened, Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley thrusted. 

Aziraphale's jaw went slack, his eyelids fluttering as he nearly lost consciousness, his body convulsing in the absolute bliss of that huge cock buried all the way inside him. The suddenness of it all should have been painful, but thanks to Crowley's abilities, Aziraphale felt nothing but the intense pleasure of something so big pressing against his prostate, and the sheer, delightful fullness in his stomach. 

Crowley purred appreciatively and loosened his grip, remaining still while Aziraphale gasped for breath, the room spinning for a moment as he filled his lungs. "Good, such a little angel for me," Crowley praised softly, then gently took Aziraphale's wrists, pinning them beside his head and grinning down at him in a predatory way that sent shivers all through Aziraphale's prone body. Practically on the verge of tears, Aziraphale tried to push back, desperately needing more,  _ more,  _ his body loving everything he was getting, but still crying out for everything he could possibly get. His thick legs wrapped around Crowley's slender waist, and the demon chuckled, his thumbs stroking over Aziraphale's wrists. 

Thankfully, Crowley didn't pause this time, he didn't wait to come up with something witty, instead opting to let his actions speak louder than his words. One slow pull back, and Aziraphale was begging wordlessly, pleading without sense, his whole body shaking. Crowley hesitated just for a moment, teasing his quarry, then thrusted again, and Aziraphale  _ moaned.  _

The neighbours could definitely hear it, the whole street could probably hear it, but Aziraphale didn't care. His whole body was burning in pleasure, his mind blank of everything except the cock buried inside him, the cock that was already thrusting again, already using him again and again and again. 

Crowley set a brutal pace, apparently reading Aziraphale's mind and giving him exactly what he needed - to be pinned down to the floor and  _ used,  _ like an animal in heat. Every thrust was long and fluid, almost pulling out entirely with each drag back, then thrusting all the way back into Aziraphale over his prostate and drawing a new squeal from his lungs every time. Smirking, Crowley picked up the pace even more, now absolutely railing Aziraphale, rendering him completely speechless and breathless. A thin sheen of sweat made his skin shine, his eyes shut against the rest of the world, leaving him utterly alone with Crowley - nothing mattering aside from their mutual pleasure. 

Already becoming breathless himself, Crowley let his hands slide from Aziraphale's wrists, instead grabbing a handful of his backside in each hand and curling his fingers, digging his claws into the copious flesh and making Aziraphale squeal in delight. The human lifted his hips instinctively, and Crowley fucked even deeper into him, the new angle allowing him to pull new profanities from Aziraphale's throat, and causing the demon himself to moan as Aziraphale's passage clenched around him. 

"Fuck! F-fuck me! I-I'm g-g-" Aziraphale choked, his head flinging back, his whole body arching. Grinning to himself, Crowley picked up the pace yet again, shifting angles just slightly to hammer directly into Aziraphale's prostate and tipping him over the edge. 

A long, drawn out scream accompanied Aziraphale's orgasm this time, his hips bucking, his body convulsing and shuddering as he spilled all over himself, his pleasure finally allowing Crowley to climax as well. The feeling of hot, thick demon seed pumping into him was enough to make Aziraphale sob in pleasure, his orgasm drawing out even longer and reaching new heights with each pulse of cum inside him. 

And then Crowley collapsed, and ragged silence fell, textured by their heavy breathing and the quiet sputtering of the candles around them. Aziraphale let his head fall back against the floor and just stared unseeing at the ceiling, his whole body weak and filled with a tingling, burning contentment. Slowly, he dragged his leaden arms up from the floor and wrapped them around the demon, letting out a soft sigh as Crowley nuzzled at his chest sleepily. 

"The only human to ever tire out Crowley the incubus, hmm?" Aziraphale purred after a moment or two longer, and Crowley chuckled softly, not lifting his head quite yet. 

"Mmhmm, it's because you're so demanding," he snorted, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a smile, his fingers combing through the demon's long, silky curls. 

"We should probably shower." 

"Yeah, we should," Crowley agreed quietly, but neither of them made a move, the floor still feeling rather too comfortable. 

A few more minutes of silence, a happy, contented silence, and then Crowley was finally shifting, dragging Aziraphale back to reality as he pulled out slowly, slipping from the human and leaving him feeling suddenly empty, in more ways than one. 

"Come on, angel," Crowley smiled, golden eyes softer than Aziraphale had ever seen them as he leaned back, then slowly got to his feet and offered Aziraphale his hand. Desperate to stay in this lovely little world of nothing but pleasure, but knowing he had to give in, Aziraphale allowed himself to be helped up and sighed quietly, turning away from Crowley to pick his clothes up off the floor. The pentagram was rather smeared now, but the candles still burned, so Aziraphale turned the light on and blew them out one by one before following Crowley up the stairs, his body still heavy and his mind utterly numb. 

Once they were on the landing, Aziraphale led Crowley down the hall to his childhood bedroom, pushing the door open and heaving a deep sigh as he walked across the room to the dresser to find them some towels. As soon as he turned his back, however, Aziraphale felt Crowley's arms sliding around him from behind, the tip of his tail brushing one of the human's ankles. 

"Crowley," he murmured in a warning tone, but the demon took no notice, his lips brushing Aziraphale's jaw, his fingers spreading on his warm skin. 

"What?" Crowley smirked, his voice dripping with fake innocence. "What's wrong?" 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, then suddenly turned, grabbing Crowley around his slim waist and tossing him against the wall, those bright yellow eyes opening wide in shock. Before Crowley could react, Aziraphale grabbed his wrists and pinned him there, relishing the way his surprise turned into a smirk, then an outright grin. 

"You wouldn't," he taunted, his head lowered slightly, long red curls spilling off his shoulders. "You wouldn't dare fuck a demon like this." 

"No, you're right," Aziraphale chuckled, quirking an eyebrow before letting go of Crowley's wrists. The demon briefly looked triumphant, but Aziraphale moved quickly, turning Crowley around and slamming him against the wall once more, pinning his upper back with one thick forearm. 

"Fuck!" Crowley gasped, but shifted his stance without any prompting from Aziraphale, setting his feet wider apart and sticking his hips out slightly. 

Grinning to himself, Aziraphale leaned close to Crowley's ear, his spare hand closing around the demon's tail as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, but firm and confident. "Change for me, fiend." 

Crowley shuddered and bit his lip hard, his hands opening against the wall, his hips pushed back a little further as his body shivered, then settled, a soft moan slipping from his mouth. "Mmm, you know I love it when you make me change," he mumbled, and Aziraphale chuckled quietly, his forearm still holding the demon down by his shoulders, his other hand sliding down between those slender legs and finding exactly what he'd wanted. 

Soft, slick folds opened beneath Aziraphale's fingers, easily parting and allowing him to find Crowley's entrance, pressing against it ever so lightly while he leaned in to once again talk into the demon's ear. "Beg," he ordered simply, and Crowley's eyelids fluttered, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as he rocked his hips against Aziraphale's fingers. 

"Ah! I...ohhh, please, angel, I need- fuck!" Crowley gasped, swearing as Aziraphale plunged his digits deep into the demon's hot, wet passage, grinning as he watched the look of shocked pleasure on Crowley's face. It had been a long time since their last meeting, and Aziraphale was starting to realise he really had missed Crowley and the way they were together. Most of their relationship was based on sex, yes, but there was a trust there too, an implicit, unspoken understanding that Aziraphale wasn't sure he could have described, but was absolutely certain they shared. 

For a start, Crowley never took this form for anyone else. The first time he'd shown it to Aziraphale he'd been shy, half hiding under the sheets, and yet here he was now, moaning shamelessly with nothing more than Aziraphale's fingers inside him. The human grinned and nuzzled the back of Crowley's neck, then began to thrust quickly, his cock filling out while Crowley gasped and squirmed, hips bucking. 

"Fuck! Az-...fuck, s-so good!" Crowley squealed, and Aziraphale growled low in his throat, jerking on the demon's tail to keep him still as he rubbed against his g-spot as quickly as he could, fucking into Crowley's passage until he was sobbing breathlessly, black claws scoring deep marks down the wall. Then Aziraphale pulled his fingers back sharply, and Crowley spilled with a loud moan, his face completely overcome with pleasure, his eyes rolling, his mouth hanging open. 

Aziraphale took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his panting, trembling partner, then took a deep breath, and pushed forward, sinking all the way into Crowley in one smooth, easy moment. 

The demon groaned loudly, forehead pressed against the wall, his hips twitching, and Aziraphale chuckled, sliding both hands over Crowley's sides and finding a grip on his chest. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he purred softly, and Crowley whimpered, reaching behind him to tangle his fingers in the hair on the back of Aziraphale's head. 

"F-fuck! Y-you'd be better at my job than I am," he muttered, then jerked and whined when Aziraphale pinched one of his nipples in reproach. "Ouch! I want you to fuck me, a-angel, I want you to cum inside me a-and- ohhh fuck!" 

Aziraphale thrust so hard Crowley's hips hit the wall, causing him to let out a happy shriek, his passage convulsing around the human's thick cock. Eyelids fluttering, Aziraphale ducked his head, then buried his face in the back of the demon's shoulder and dug his fingernails into Crowley's skin, groaning softly to himself. Crowley's passage was always tight and amazingly receptive, strong muscles flexing constantly, practically milking Aziraphale's cock with every thrust as he angled to get even deeper. Each heavy push drew a loud, happy cry from Crowley, his head tipping back as Aziraphale gripped his tail tighter, keeping his hips out from the wall. 

"Fuck! H-harder, angel, please!" Crowley squealed, and Aziraphale grinned breathlessly, his nails dragging down the demon's chest as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The heat of Crowley's passage, the sounds of his whines and moans, it all began to build up, pleasure flowing through Aziraphale's whole body with each thrust into the demon, his own groans starting to get louder and more desperate. 

Crowley's pleas for more devolved into single gasped words, then into garbled moans, begging without sense even as Aziraphale felt himself beginning that climb up to his peak. He grunted, pressing his face into the demon's hair, and Crowley grabbed at the wall again, shifting his position ever so slightly and moaning out even louder as Aziraphale pounded directly into his g-spot. All in one sudden, rushed moment, Crowley came, his whole body spasming as he choked, claws digging into the walls while his muscles shivered and shook. The clenching of his passage around Aziraphale's aching cock was enough to send him hurtling headfirst into his own orgasm as well, and he shoved himself as deep as he could get hurriedly, then spilled inside Crowley, flooding his passage just as he caught his breath enough to moan out loudly while collapsing against the wall. Aziraphale slumped as well, panting heavily, and Crowley gave a soft, exhausted chuckle, his inner muscles still tightening and relaxing rhythmically around Aziraphale even as the rest of his body seemed to let go. 

"Fuck, Aziraphale," he muttered, trembling slightly as Aziraphale heaved a sigh and gathered the demon up in his arms, hugging him close and rocking him ever so slightly. He smelled amazing, like embers and sweat and sex, and Aziraphale couldn't help himself from burying his face in that familiar hair and inhaling deeply. Thankfully, Crowley didn't seem inclined to object, his chest still rising and falling heavily as he leaned his head back slightly, against Aziraphale's. "You always remind me exactly why I have that option," he joked softly, and Aziraphale smiled to himself, although the heaviness in his heart was already creeping back in. 

"You have the full spectrum of human genitalia," Aziraphale pointed out with a smirk, knowing that it would normally irritate his companion. "Technically, you have an infinite number of options." 

"You're a pain," Crowley answered simply, his voice sounding much more good-natured than usual as he gently began to pull free of Aziraphale's grasp. "I need to lay down, I'm gonna fall," he mumbled, so Aziraphale sighed and pulled out carefully, briefly caressing the demon's back before Crowley turned and smiled at him, golden eyes once again concerned and gentle. 

"Come lay with me, angel." 

"I'm not an angel," Aziraphale muttered, the word, usually so welcome from Crowley's lips, suddenly leaving a bad taste in his mouth, even as Crowley gently led him over to the bed and climbed up onto the covers shakily. Sighing, Aziraphale quietly laid beside him, staring at nothing while the demon sat there, knees pulled up to his chest, his tail laid at his feet, and one hand on Aziraphale's hair. 

"You're my angel, you know that," Crowley replied softly, his fingers carding through Aziraphale's white-blond curls, toying with his fine hair lightly. "So kind and sweet and loving, hmm? Close your eyes, Aziraphale." 

"So you can leave, right?" Aziraphale answered despondently, bitterness rising in his throat all at once, grief washing over him again as his eyes slipped closed. Crowley's hand in his hair  _ did _ feel good, though. 

"No, angel. Not yet," Crowley soothed, his voice still much more gentle and patient than usual, his thumb running over Aziraphale's cheek. Before the human could even try to fight it, sleep was spilling into his mind, fogging up the windows and slowly, inexorably tugging him under. 

~~~

Crowley sighed, hugging his knees and resting his chin on them lightly while he looked down at the human asleep beside him. Grief wasn't something Crowley had really had to grapple with personally, mainly because he tended to avoid forming attachments to mortal people. The thought scared him, the idea that one day, Aziraphale would die, and he would feel everything the human was feeling now, and yet, at the same time, it was oddly comforting. 

He would feel those things because of the time he spent here and now, tending to Aziraphale, being his friend, being his lover. The memories would be there forever, even if Aziraphale wasn't, so maybe the pain would be bittersweet, with an emphasis on sweet. Maybe it would just be horrible. Crowley sighed. 

He could leave now, they'd had plenty of nights that had ended like this, with Aziraphale exhausted and Crowley leaving while the human slept. But he couldn't, he knew that. Physically, it would be easy for him to just get up and leave Aziraphale in bed, alone with his pain, but emotionally, it wasn't even an option. 

After a moment or two of contemplation, Crowley pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and tugged it over Aziraphale, then slowly moved to lay beside him, careful not to jostle him too much while he got comfortable. Unfortunately, the bed was too narrow for Crowley to give Aziraphale as much space as he usually did, so Crowley bit the bullet and curled up against the human's soft chest, one arm snaking around that plump waist to hug him ever so gently. Aziraphale let out a little sigh that sounded almost happy to Crowley, and he couldn't help but smile to himself, a warm pride rising in his chest at the simple fact that he'd managed to make his only friend feel better. 

When Crowley woke the next morning, however, he found himself half tangled in soft sheets, his hair messy on the pillow around him, and the bed beside him empty. Panic washing through him, Crowley scrambled upright, only to see Aziraphale sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out of the window. Reassured, but not all the way, Crowley uncurled himself and crawled towards his friend, one hand sliding over the human's shoulder as he moved to sit next to him. Aziraphale barely reacted, except to pull his robe a little tighter around himself, but Crowley could see the tears gathering in those blue eyes. 

"Are...are you feeling any better, angel?" Crowley asked very softly, hesitantly, then glanced out of the window briefly at the sun rising over the horizon. It didn't offer him any clues on how to help Aziraphale, so he simply turned back to the human, just in time to see a tear escape and roll down his cheek. 

Crowley winced, but before he could say anything, those watery, sad eyes were fixed on him, the grief contained in Aziraphale's expression making the demon feel breathless as he stared back helplessly. Then Aziraphale smiled. 

It was sad and washed-out, and accompanied by a fresh round of tears, but Crowley could tell it was, at the very least, genuine. Aziraphale's eyes had that warmth to them that always showed up when he smiled properly, and Crowley couldn't help but smile back, his heart still heavy in his chest. 

"No, my darling," Aziraphale murmured, his voice cheery, but broken and thick with tears. "I still feel awful, but you helped me forget for a little bit last night. It's just never going to be a long-term fix, you understand? It helps me in the moment, and it's a nice distraction, but at the end of the day, what I really need is time." 

Crowley nodded slightly and managed another small smile, his chest aching as he reached out and very gently dried Aziraphale's soft cheeks. "I understand," he soothed, then shifted position, letting his legs and tail dangle over the edge of the bed while his head came to rest on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'll stay," Crowley added simply, his arm linking through Aziraphale's. After a moment or two of stillness, Aziraphale leaned his head against Crowley's, and the demon smiled to himself. 

Together, and so incredibly comfortable, they watched the sun come up on a new day in contented silence, for now needing nothing more than one another. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: mourning/grief, comfort, protective Crowley.

Crowley woke with a jerk, wincing as the doorbell rang out again. His arm was trapped under Aziraphale's head, but he managed to extricate himself from the sleeping human without waking him, grabbing Aziraphale's robe and clutching it around himself as he stumbled out of bed and down the hall. Desperate to get downstairs and open the door before the bell woke Aziraphale, Crowley creaked his way down the old staircase and flung the front door open, somewhat out of breath. 

Anathema stared at him. 

"What.." she began hesitantly, then rallied impressively and drew herself up. "What are  _ you  _ doing here?" She snapped, and Crowley winced, glancing back up the stairs as if Aziraphale would appear any moment. 

"Shhh, he's sleeping! And he summoned me, actually," Crowley added haughtily, deciding not to mention the fact that Aziraphale hadn't exactly summoned him on purpose. 

Anathema seemed to relax somewhat, her annoyance at Crowley's presence replaced with natural worry for her friend. "He rushed from the hospital so quickly last night, I...I've been really worried about him." 

"He's okay," Crowley soothed hurriedly, flashing Anathema what he hoped was a comforting smile. "He summoned me and...and we spent some time together, and he's been sleeping soundly all night. You can...you can come in, if you like," he added, then glanced behind him again as he heard a door shut upstairs, and a  _ thunk _ as the water heater kicked in and the shower turned on. "It sounds like he's awake now." 

"Alright, I brought some things to make him breakfast, although I suppose it's more like brunch now," Anathema announced, picking up the bags sitting on the porch beside her and slipping past Crowley to get inside. Sighing, the demon shut the door quietly and glanced around, wincing when he saw the scuffed summoning circle still drawn out on the floor. 

"I'm gonna...gonna clean up in the living room," he called to Anathema, who'd already walked off into the kitchen. 

"Good idea," she answered, and Crowley bit his lip, slipping the robe off and draping it over the back of the couch. He didn't want to get it dirty, and besides, it wasn't like he needed to have genitals just for cleaning the floor. 

A few moments later, Crowley realised he really needed some actual cleaning supplies and headed back towards the kitchen, making Anathema jump as he slipped into the room, her eyes widening. She looked down between his legs, then back up at his face, and Crowley smiled calmly. 

"I can change my body," he explained shortly, then made a vague circular motion with one hand. "Do you know where the...the like cleaning stuff is?" 

"Yeah, it's under the like sink," Anathema shot back, and Crowley decided not to rise to this, just walking past her and crouching down to open the cupboard. He found some all-purpose spray cleaner and some rags, and headed back to the living room, starting to wash away the rather messy chalk on the floor. Then, once the dark hardwood was polished clean, he gathered up the candles, scrubbed as much of the blood from the nearby carpet as he could, and tossed the dirty rags into the washing basket. As Crowley walked back to the kitchen, suddenly feeling a little lost, he realised that Anathema was cleaning as well - scrubbing every inch of the modest kitchen rather industriously, but she looked up when he walked in. 

"He's taking a while in the shower," she pointed out quietly, and, despite her carefully-constructed blank look, Crowley could hear the worry in her voice. 

"I'll go check on him," he answered simply, and headed for the stairs. 

A few moments later, he was standing outside the bathroom door, leaning against it as he knocked for the third time. Once again, there was no answer, so Crowley took a deep breath, steeled himself for an annoyed Aziraphale, and stepped through the door. Instead of the expected shouting, all he was faced with was steam and the sound of muffled sobbing only half audible over the shower water pounding against the tiles. Wincing, Crowley crossed the bathroom and opened the shower's frosted glass door to reveal Aziraphale huddled in the corner, his knees hugged into his chest, his head not lifting even as Crowley stepped under the spray, shutting the door behind him. A stab of pain tore through Crowley's chest, and he had to swallow the hefty lump already forming in his throat as he sat down slowly, right beside his angel. Aziraphale only seemed to sob harder. 

Tentatively, Crowley reached out and stroked Aziraphale's sodden hair back from his face, his tail almost unconsciously curling around the human's ankle and tightening there gently. "Hey...I'm here, angel. Right here," he murmured, and Aziraphale shuffled closer to him, unfolding enough to drop his head onto Crowley's shoulder. Surprised, but determined to comfort Aziraphale, Crowley slipped his arm around the human's waist and hugged him tightly, protectively, even as Aziraphale's body still shook with every pitiful, grief-stricken cry that ripped through him. Crowley nuzzled at the side of Aziraphale's head, his spare hand cradling the human's opposite cheek, holding him close. 

"I'm here, it's alright. I'm just gonna sit here while you let it out," he soothed clumsily, his need to comfort his friend already clashing with his terror that he would fuck up, and causing him to tremble slightly. He clutched Aziraphale a little closer, and the human whimpered, grabbing at Crowley's arm and clinging to him, even as those heavy, heart-wrenching sobs began to lessen ever so slightly. "I've got you, angel, I've got you. Try to breathe nice and slow, okay?" Crowley went on quietly, just as there was a loud knocking at the bathroom door. 

"Is everything okay in there?" Anathema shouted, and Crowley winced as he felt Aziraphale stiffen in his arms. 

"Yeah, yeah, just-...we'll be out soon, I promise!" He called back, and felt the human relax ever so slightly, once again practically trying to crawl into Crowley's lap. His heart sinking at the sight of Aziraphale so broken, Crowley turned his head and began to shower his angel with affection, pressing soft kisses to his skin and murmuring to him just how strong and kind-hearted and caring he was. The backs of his knuckles stroked down Aziraphale's cheek, soothing him even as he kissed the human's forehead, his hand opening to once again cradle that perfect jaw, his grip protective, but gentle. "Your mum would be  _ so  _ proud of you, angel, I know she would." 

A soft sob from Aziraphale was the only reply he gave, but Crowley could tell by the way his fingers dug deeper into Crowley's arm that the human appreciated his words. "And I know it's hard, angel, I know, but you need to get up and eat something. Please?" Crowley went on, leaning his head against Aziraphale's, his eyes closing as he focused on the feel of the human's body against his. 

Aziraphale shook his head slightly, and Crowley sighed, very carefully starting to pull away from Aziraphale, his heart cracking right down the centre when the human whimpered and tried to grab him back, his movements desperate, shaky. 

"Hey, hey, I'm not going  _ anywhere,"  _ Crowley assured him firmly, gathering Aziraphale back up into his arms and rocking him as the human buried his face in Crowley's neck. Fumbling, the demon reached behind him and turned the shower off, then slowly drew his legs under himself, managing to haul Aziraphale up with him as he stood. The human stumbled, apparently dizzy, but Crowley caught him easily, humming soothingly as he guided Aziraphale out of the shower and wrapped him up in a thick, fluffy towel. Mournful blue eyes all reddened from tears fixed on Crowley, snatching the breath from his lungs and causing that crack in his heart to split wider, tearing at his tender core. A tear spilled down Aziraphale's cheek, and Crowley dove in desperately, wiping it away and miracling the both of them completely dry as Aziraphale nuzzled against his hand, his beautiful, perfect face scrunching up as another soft little cry made his lungs hitch. 

"Oh,  _ angel," _ Crowley mumbled, drawing the towel a little tighter around his lover and starting to lead him out of the bathroom. "Let's get you dressed, it'll make things seem just a little more manageable." 

"I-I'm sorry," Aziraphale whimpered as he stumbled, and Crowley sighed, his arm sliding around the human's waist and steadying him as they walked. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for, angel," he answered firmly, guiding Aziraphale into his bedroom and over to the bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead as he sat down unsteadily. "I promise you." 

Shivering and staring down at the floor, Aziraphale slowly unwound the towel from his body, and Crowley hurried over to his dresser, tugging out a loose t-shirt and some comfortable sweatpants, and very gently helping Aziraphale dress. He seemed out of it, his eyes unfocused, his expression blank, so Crowley drew him into a loose embrace, humming to him soothingly. 

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," he mumbled, giving Aziraphale a careful little squeeze before pulling away and taking his hand. With some soft encouragement, Aziraphale managed to stand up, so Crowley slowly led him downstairs and into the kitchen, biting the inside of his cheek when Anathema looked up from whatever she was chopping. She dropped the knife onto the counter, letting it slip from her fingers as she stared at Aziraphale in shock, and then she was rushing forward, grabbing at him and tugging him into a tight hug. Crowley stepped back awkwardly, suddenly feeling surplus, unneeded. 

And then Aziraphale was pulling away from the hug, his face streaked with tears, his eyes searching for Crowley, and the demon smiled sadly, stepping forward hesitantly. Anathema shot him a look and bent down to pick up the knife, but Aziraphale turned and grabbed at Crowley gently, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck and pulling him close. Trembling ever so slightly, Crowley slowly hugged Aziraphale back, allowing him to cling to Crowley like a very large, sad limpet. "It's...it's okay, angel. I'm here. How about...how about we go sit down, hmm?" He murmured, catching Anathema's eye. She nodded in answer to the unspoken question, and Crowley gently began to lead Aziraphale into the living room, guiding him to sit down on the couch and flopping down beside him. 

Sniffling, Aziraphale closed his eyes, then took a few deep breaths and dropped his head onto Crowley's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, and Crowley sighed, leaning his own head against the human's and wrapping an arm around him tightly. 

"Don't be, angel. There's absolutely nothing to be sorry for, okay? I'm here for you," he soothed, and Aziraphale simply sighed again, but his hand found Crowley's carefully and laced their fingers, still clinging to him in the most gentle way. 

Despite his worry about the human, Crowley couldn't help but feel just a little glad that Aziraphale was turning to him for comfort, and even more so that he could be there to hold him and soothe him and just...well,  _ be there. _ For a while, Aziraphale was quiet, curled up beside Crowley with a blanket pulled around him, but eventually, Anathema interrupted the quiet moment by walking in with plates stacked with pancakes and bacon. Aziraphale tried to protest that he wasn't hungry, but Anathema shoved the plate into his hands anyway, and, to Crowley's complete surprise, even gave him a helping. Luckily, seeing both Crowley and Anathema tucking into their own food seemed to convince Aziraphale that he was, in fact, hungry, but Crowley just smiled to himself silently when he saw the human picking up his cutlery. 

By the time they'd all finished breakfast in silence, Aziraphale seemed a little more animated already, and even managed to smile at Crowley when he ran a hand down his back slowly. "What do you want us to help you with today?" He asked gently, and Aziraphale stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then sighed and looked down at his lap. 

"I...I guess I have to start with the...the funeral stuff," he mumbled, and Anathema nodded, getting up from the armchair and moving around to sit on Aziraphale's other side, where she could rub one of his forearms slowly. 

"I can help you with that, it's alright. Take a deep breath, okay? How about I help you with planning, and maybe Crowley can start sorting through some stuff and boxing it up for you?" She suggested gently, and Crowley nodded, brushing his knuckles down Aziraphale's cheek as the human sniffed and closed his eyes against the tears rising yet again. 

"I can do that, yeah? Anything you need, angel," Crowley murmured, and sighed as Aziraphale fell into his side, clinging to him with shaking hands. 

"Okay," the human whispered, and Anathema and Crowley shared a worried look over the top of Aziraphale's head. 

After a few hours, though, things seemed to be better. Crowley had spent a while building cardboard boxes, and had carefully folded and stored most of Aziraphale's mother's clothes, along with a lot of the personal items in her bedroom. It felt odd to be boxing up someone else's life, someone he'd never met, but Crowley got on with it anyway, knowing that Aziraphale would never have been able to get through it all himself. Once that was done, Crowley had wandered back downstairs to find Aziraphale and Anathema talking about caskets. To his surprise, Aziraphale wasn't a blubbering mess, and he even managed to smile at Crowley, although he looked washed-out and exhausted. 

"Are you guys okay?" Crowley asked awkwardly, and Aziraphale nodded slightly, biting his lip as he looked down. 

"Yeah, just sorting stuff out," Anathema answered, turning in her chair to face Crowley. "How about you make up some more boxes for us? We're almost done, and then we're going to come help you sort through the stuff in the study." 

"Okay, I can do that," Crowley nodded, then fidgeted for a second or two, uncertain. Anathema's gaze on him was rather frightening, cold and disapproving, but he really,  _ really  _ wanted to touch his angel, to comfort him and hold him. So Crowley took a step forward, then another, and cupped Aziraphale's chin in one hand. He bent down, and their lips brushed together before connecting properly, Aziraphale's hand sliding into Crowley's hair and clinging on gently. As Crowley pulled away, Aziraphale let out a tiny sigh, smiling up at the demon shakily, and Crowley couldn't help but lean back in for another quick little kiss. 

"I'm here, angel, I'm here," he murmured as he broke away, and Aziraphale sniffled, then nodded. 

"I know you are, thank you," he answered softly, staring down at his lap and his trembling hands. Sighing, Crowley kissed his forehead quickly, then hurried away without looking at Anathema. 

By the time evening rolled around, Aziraphale already seemed a lot better. He was still quiet and a bit shaky, but he'd helped Anathema and Crowley sort through a lot of his mother's things, sitting on the floor with Crowley beside him, the end of his tail laying next to his leg and brushing against it occasionally, stroking the soft fur against Aziraphale's skin. 

Soon enough, though, it was time for bed, so Aziraphale made Anathema up a bed on the couch and wandered upstairs to his own bedroom. A little confused and very awkward, Crowley followed him. 

He wanted to be close to the human, he wanted to comfort him, but he wasn't entirely sure he was welcome, so he walked into the bedroom after Aziraphale and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it. Aziraphale glanced at him, then began to change, swapping his daytime clothes out for his pajamas. Crowley just stood and watched, worrying about what he was doing, what Aziraphale was doing, how he was standing, how- 

"Crowley," Aziraphale called out softly, and the demon jerked himself out of his thoughts, blinking as he realised Aziraphale was beckoning to him. His body suddenly feeling very heavy, Crowley stepped forward and walked across the suddenly very perilous stretch of floor between him and the human. He stopped about a pace from Aziraphale, tilting his head and opening his mouth to speak, but Aziraphale was already grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards the bed. 

"Aziraphale, I don't think you should-" 

"Shut up, I don't want to fuck," Aziraphale snapped, and Crowley blinked, then relaxed when the human sighed and apologised quietly. "I didn't mean to snap, but I...I need company." 

"Good, I-I want to be here for you," Crowley blurted out, then covered his embarrassment by diving into the bed, tugging the covers around himself as Aziraphale, smiling ever so slightly, followed him. As soon as the human was laying down, Crowley pulled him into a careful embrace, humming soothingly as Aziraphale curled up against him, his head tucked under the demon's chin, that soft body so firmly pressed to Crowley's skinny form. 

"Thank you," Aziraphale mumbled, and Crowley answered by simply wrapping his tail around the human's calf, over and over and over once more until his leg was wrapped up possessively, comfortingly. 

"I'll always be here for you, angel," Crowley answered gently, and began to stroke Aziraphale's hair slowly, keeping an even, gentle rhythm until the human finally dropped off to sleep, his breathing deepening, his body relaxing. Satisfied with a job well done, Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's hair and just enjoyed the moment, the sheer bliss of holding his human so close. 

After a while, though, Aziraphale began to whimper in his sleep. The soft noises turned into tossing and turning, and Crowley's attempts to soothe him with cuddles and hair stroking didn't seem to be enough. Sighing, Crowley finally gave in and cradled Aziraphale's jaw in his hands, his thumb stroking over that soft skin, and allowed power to flow from him into the human. Not only could he seduce humans through touch alone, he could also induce a deep sleep, and, within seconds, Aziraphale had gone completely limp. 

Crowley smiled to himself in the dark and pulled the human closer to him, cradling his head in one hand and wrapping the other arm around him tightly. Comfortable and relaxed, Crowley watched over Aziraphale's sleeping form until he could no longer keep his own eyes open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!   
> I know it's really sad and unfortunately will be for a few chapters, but Crowley is there to take care of Aziraphale <3   
> P.s. sorry for taking a while to update, I've been struggling a bit with mental health issues and exam stress - I'm okay, I've just been really busy :)  
> <3<3


End file.
